Winged Fate
by Umiko9692
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human when she came to Forks, and what if she had a secret she kept hidden even from her family? I know it's been said before but it's really good.same twilight characters along with my own.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own twilight S.M. does.

BPOV

It was raining. I hated when it rains. It makes me feel like I'm trapped in a cage. I look out the window of my cousin's Mercedes. _Why did I agree to come live here?_ I thought to myself. _Because Grandmother told you to and you would do anything she says._ The voice inside my head was very annoying sometimes. I keep thinking of ways to runaway and go back to Phoenix. I hated Forks. It hid clear open skies from me like an iron door. "Prin- Bella, are you okay?" asked a girl puling me from my thoughts. I turned to see Rosangela, I call her Angie, looking at me with a worried and embarrassed. She wasn't used to saying just my name. I smiled thinking she would just have to use to it. "I'm fine," I answered, resting my head on the window "just a little jetlag that's all." She looked relieved "Well we're almost there so you don't have to wait long." She said smiling. It was easy making her happy. She turned at the next corner and drove up the drive way. I saw then my Aunt and Uncle's house. Every one was waiting in the garage, my aunt and uncle, Angie's 3 sisters, and my dad. When I got out my cousins rushed to hug me. When they finally let go I hugged my dad who I haven't seen in a long time. "I missed you kiddo." He said while still hugging me. I followed him inside along with my cousins. That's when I noticed that my aunt and uncle already took my luggage inside. I thanked and hugged them too. "I want to ask a lot of questions but it's late so we should go to bed." Said my cousin Rosanna, I call her Anna for short.

I've given all my cousins nicknames. The two youngest sister were Rosella and Rosetta, I call them Ellie and Rosie. They don't mind since I gave it to them when we were little kids. The reason I did is because I was young and couldn't pronounce their names right. (If you notice they all have the word 'rose' in their names. That will be explained later.)

My cousins led me to the Angie's room. She was giving me her room while she shared with Anna. I changed into my PJs and went to bed. I noticed that my cousins weren't fighting over me like they usually did but decided to ignore it and have a peaceful night sleep. They wished me good night and left. I fell asleep rather quick and dreamt of the sunny skies that I missed.

**This is my first Fan-fiction please review. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

3rd Person

They all waited until Bella was deep in sleep before they gathered in their meeting room. The three adults were the first to come in. Charlie sat in his lounge chair. His younger brother Maxwell and his wife Louisa sat in the love couch. The four twins sat in the long sofa when they arrived.

The room was large and dimly lit. There was a glass table in the middle of the room. On the table there was a crystal star that lay on a silk pillow. It was glowing and shining in many colors.

"Are you sure about this, girls?" asked Louisa. The girls looked at each other before turning bock to their mother. "Yes." they answer together. They all turned to Charlie who was staring at the crystal star that was shining even more vigorously. "The time to chose our new ruler will come soon." He said, looking sad thinking what is going to happen soon. "Are _**they**_ready?" asked Maxwell turning to his older brother. Charlie just nodded. "Then tomorrow we leave." Louisa said. Charlie looked away from the star to his nieces "You will be in charge of Bella." He said. "Try to find out the location of the missing Prince. She might trust you girls more when we are gone." The girls nodded at their uncle.

They all stood to leave. Through out the whole meeting they never noticed the two creatures hiding under the sofa listening to their whole conversation. "She was right they are trying to find out the location of the Earth Prince." The blue eyed little creature said, as she got out. "We must make sure they don't find out." The green eyed creature said following suit. "Let's keep an eye on the girls to make sure they don't temp Bella to say anything." The blue eyed one said. "I agree" responded the Green eyed one.

They fazed out of the room and appeared in room with Red walls there was a large full sized bed. There, tuck in the red sheeted bed, a girl was sleeping peacefully despite the roaring wind and rain outside the window. The Creatures climbed the bed to see how the girl could sleep through all the noise.

They saw when the lightning struck that the girl was wearing ear plugs. They chuckled quietly. In they same flash it shows their forms. They were little owls. The Blue eyed one had white feathers, with blue tips at its wings. The Green eyed one had black feathers, with green tips at its wings.

They snuggle up the girl. She stirs but doesn't wake up. She just puts an arm around them. "Sweet Dreams, Princess" they said, falling asleep.

**A/N: What do you think? The Next Chapter you'll learn the names and part of the little owls history. And who "**_**they**_**" might be. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to Angie knocking on the door. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't alone in bed. Two little owls were sleeping in my arms. I smiled. Regina and Ross my familiars. Well Regina was mine but Ross was someone else's. (_**Guess who? **__Wink*)_

They looked sound asleep so I moved quietly to the bathroom. The tiles in the tiles were white with a red line across. That was how all the girls' rooms are. The only difference is the color. Angie's color is red, Anna's is white, Ellie's is yellow, and Rosie's is pink.

As I took a shower I thought back to when I first saw them. When I helped hatch them.

_~Flashback~_

I was Ten and exploring a forest. It was getting dark I should get back home but something is calling me. It's faint but I hear it. When I got to a clearing I saw a bunch of hawks attacking a nest. On the ground there were two dead owls. I was about to help when the vines from the trees grabbed the hawks and a boy appeared.

He went to the nest. I followed to see what happened. "They're okay" he said, turning to me. He was wearing a mask, but I could see through the mask that he had striking Green eyes. His hair was a shade of copper and was messed up as if he just woke up from a nap.

When I finally looked away from him I saw the nest inside it there were two eggs. I looked at the owls and guessed they were the parents. They died to protect their eggs, but…"They won't be" I said. He looked confused. "They need someone to keep them warm and take care of them when they hatch or else they would die anyway." I said still looking at the parents. He looked down at the dead parents.

He remained silent for a while as if he was thinking of something. "We can each take one and use our abilities to keep them safe." He said. I looked at him alarmed. "I can sense your power you seem strong so why not." He said looking at me. I blushed. I should have hidden my aura better. "But then again they should be together because they are the last family they got left." He mumbled, thinking again.

I saw the hawks again trying to get free. I used the wind to blow them away. They took the hint and left. The boy turned to me his surprised expression was funny I couldn't help but laugh. He handed me an egg. It was white and had blue specks all around. He took the black one with green specks that match his eyes. "Do you want to meet here every other day to see how were each doing and to make sure they stay together?" he asked. I stared at the egg It was very Pretty and I wanted to see what would come out of it. I nodded. He smiled, it was a crooked smile but it made my heart feel weird.

"I can't tell you my first name, but you can call me Anthony." He said bowing. "Then you may call me Marie" I said with a curtsy. He smiled. "You should head home it's not safe for a lady to be out in the dark alone." He said as he walked away.

When I got home I did research on the kind of owls the eggs could be. I remembered what the parents looked like and was surprise that their species was unknown. To the humans anyway. They looked like barn owls but come in different colors. They were a type of shape shifting owls called Heaven Drops. The reason they are called this is because their blood can cure any poison or heal any injury.

That night I nursed the egg with my power. My parents knew about the egg but didn't know where I got it. They didn't ask where I went every other day. I met the boy religiously never missed a meeting and neither did he. We sometimes switch eggs to give them both our powers like they would have gotten from their parents. When the eggs hatched we already came up with the names. In a way I felt like we were parents.

Regina came out of the white egg. She was so tiny. Ross came out of the black egg. He was also tiny. They hatched unexpectedly in the middle of the forest. I used my handkerchief to keep Regina safe and gave my spare one to Anthony to use for Ross. We each headed home right away where we already had our stuff prepared. My parents were happy when they saw Regina and loved the name I picked out. They helped me make a nest for Regina using an old small basket, stuffing and a silk cloth, to make sure Regina doesn't accidentally eat the stuffing.

I taught her how to fly (_**don't ask how yet**_.), fed her, and let her meet with her brother.

But one day the meetings stopped.

~_End Flash back~_

I sighed remembering the good times. I got out of the shower, and changed clothes. When went back to the bedroom a saw two little kids sitting on the bed. Shape shifters remember. I opened my arms and they came running towards me. We hugged for long while. They snuggled and took in my scent. It's their way of say they missed me.

I went down stairs for breakfast. Regina and Ross left to hunt their breakfast through the window. They said they had something to tell me after they come back. When I went into the kitchen I saw someone I thought I wouldn't see for while yet.

There_ they_ were. Sitting and eating breakfast, my two older brothers.

**A/N: What do you think? I know in Twilight she doesn't have older brothers, not including Emmet and Jasper, but in my storey she does. Please Review. And thank you to all those who put me on story/author alert it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Angie's POV

I woke up earlier than my sisters to help make breakfast. My mother, as always, was already there before me. We were making pancakes when we heard knocking on the door. We stared at each other confused. It was too early in the morning to have visitors.

I went to answer. There standing on the porch soaking wet were the two Princes. Princess Isabella's older brothers, Prince Christian and Prince Nicholas. I stared at them thinking they were illusions or some other trick. "Rosangela, may we come in please we're kind of cold." Prince Nicholas asked politely. I stepped out of they way and bowed when I realized they were real. "Yes, of course! Um…" I didn't know if I should use their names like the Princess or not. I heard a chuckle. Then a hand raised my chin. "It's Chris and Nick" said Prin- I mean Chris, probably guessing the reason I stopped talking. They walked to the kitchen after ruffling my hair in a friendly way. I followed them blushing, it was confusing calling the Royal Children by name. It felt weird, even if we are family.

My mother quickly served them breakfast. Uncle Charlie and Dad came in. I got use to calling Uncle Charlie by name because he was here longer. They froze when they saw the soaking brothers. "What are you two doing here?" asked Uncle Charlie. I wondered that too. They had to know that Prin- Bella was here. Chris and Nick have distanced themselves from their sister lately. They cut off all contact from her and avoid her like the plague. It hurt Bella at first, but she said she figured out why and forgives them.

The twin boys look at their father. "We're here to protect our little sister." Said Nicholas, nonchalantly. "We found out why Grandmother sent Isabella here." Christian continued. They turned to me. "You think that she will open up to the 'Rose sisters' and tell them the location of the missing Earth Prince?" They asked. 'Rose Sisters' what our kind know me and my sisters by because of our names and our powers.

I looked down knowing that they were right that is our plan. "Don't you see that you're just going to alienate her more from her by doing this?" Nicholas asked. "Why do suddenly care? You left her." I asked before I could stop. They looked at me again, this time there was anger and determination in their eyes. "We've always cared." Responded Nicholas. "We left because we weren't going to let any one use us to hurt the only sister we have left." Explained Christian.

I saw then what Bella knew. Her brothers were only keeping their distance so they weren't force to get the information our grandmother wants so badly. That's why she forgave them. They wouldn't force her to give up the missing Prince.

Uncle Charlie just stared at them. After a while he sat down. "Rosangela, would you please get my daughter." He asked me. "I'm sure she will be surprised to see her brothers." He smiled and served himself a cup of coffee.

I left the room gladly. I woke my sisters up first in case something happens. They got up quickly. We went together to Bella's room. It felt rude to just come in so I knocked on the door. "B-Bella?" I asked still not comfortable saying just her name. "Will you please wake up and come down for breakfast?" I knew if I said her brothers were here she would lock herself in her room. I heard the bed creak and the door opened. "I need to take a shower first" she said. "You girls go down first, I'll be there shortly." With that she closed the door again. I heard the shower being turned on shortly after. I went down to the kitchen after finding some dry clothes for the boys.

When we went into the kitchen I noticed that Uncle Charlie and my parents were gone. "Where did our mom and dad go?' asked Rosie. The boys looked up from their food. "They decided to go along with the original plan" Nicholas said. They both smiled at us. "We will let you try to get the information out of sister" Christian said. "We won't interfere in anyway whatsoever," Continued Nicholas, as he always did when he and Christian have the same idea or opinion. "But you girls have until the competition for the new leader." They stated before we celebrated. "What? That's only three months from now." Exclaimed Ellie, and with good reason. Bella is very cautious; we will need a long time to even gain her trust. She will never tell us where the prince is hiding in three months.

"Exactly." They simply said. "We will be here only because the competition is coming up soon so we might as well train here." They added, while they started eating again. "Tell me something" I said. "Do _you_ know where the Prince is?" Everyone turned to stare at me. "No. We don't even know what he looks like." Nicholas answered. I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Then why protect _him_? You know what he is. He's a danger to our people." Ellie asked. She hated any thing that is a threat to our people. "Then your saying that Isabella is a danger too?" asked Christian, darkly. "She's different." She replied, just as dark. "We know her. She wouldn't hurt any one." Anna said.

Just then Bella came in. She froze when she saw her brothers.

**A\N: Sorry if it didn't seem to go any where I just want people to know that Bella's brothers are not the bad ones here. I know I just added another sibling for Isabella, can't help it but I promise it's the last one. Please Review and keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did, but I don't.**

BPOV

I was frozen. My brothers were here, in the same house. "Prin- Bella, are you okay?" Angie and Anna asked. That's when they noticed I was in the room. I saw in their eyes what they wanted to do, so I made a run for it. I was outside when I turned to see that they were running after me.

They chased me up a tree. As I climbed and noticed that one of they branches went over to one of the windows. I climbed towards it, but as soon as I opened the window I was dragged inside by my brothers. They hugged and cuddled me and wouldn't let go. I gave up knowing that when I escape they would chase down again. They were cold and wet but I let them get the hugging out of their system.

Every time we saw each other they did the same thing. They missed me and I missed the so at first I didn't mind but now it's getting bothersome.

After about fifteen minutes they finally let go. I was wet. "Sorry, Isabella." Chris said. "We just missed you to much and couldn't help ourselves." Nick finished. I just hugged them again. "It's okay, I missed you too." I said. There was a knock on the door. The girls were standing there with towels and a change of clothes. "You got my bed wet" Anna whined, playfully. "Sorry." We said in union. I was handed a towel, I went to get changed again.

When I went into the kitchen I noticed that it was Angie and Anna making breakfast for me. "Where is Aunt Louisa?" I asked. They froze. My brothers chuckled. I looked at the girls more confused and with caution. "Well our parents have gone on a mission." Anna said, while washing my brothers' dishes. "A mission for what?" I asked. The girls were silent and seemed to be thinking for an excuse. "A Treaty mission." Christian said. I turned to him seeing that he was amused by the girls' behavior. I had a felling that it was a lie, but I let it go since I was keeping something from them too. "Oh, okay." I said continuing with my breakfast.

That afternoon my cousins told me that my registration was done. My brothers surprised them by saying they registered to the same school as well. So they dragged me to the mall, literally since I detest shopping. My brothers decided to stay and move their stuff to Aunt and Uncle's room since it was big enough for them. They also said there was going to be a surprise when we came back. The girls bought me clothes and shoes, despite me saying I didn't need them. We had lunch in a nearby dinner. I noticed many people staring at me. It was very uncomfortable.

When we got home we each had four bags. Unfortunately they were all for me. My brothers were watching a game, when we came in they turned and saw the bags. "Wow." Said Christian, getting up to carry half of them. "Remind me never to go shopping our cousins." Said Nicholas, taking the other half. They carried them upstairs, but didn't go to Angie's room. They went even higher, to the attic. "Where are you two going? Bella's staying in my room." Angie said. "Not any more" said Christian. "We thought it would be nice if everyone got their own room, so we 'fixed up' the attic for Isabella." Said Nicholas. They opened the door to reveal the room. It was a beautiful light blue colored room. There was a glass chandelier, hanging on the ceiling that sparkled in many colors. The furniture was white with elegant carvings. I turned to hug my brothers. "It's beautiful. Thank you." The girls were checking out the walk in closet and personal bathroom. "When you said you 'fixed up' the attic you really fixed it up." Said Rosie lying on my full sized bed. It had Silk sheets and comforter also light blue. The pillows were beautifully embroidered in an antique style, with crystal beads and sparkling threads in different shades of blue.

My cousins helped put my newly bought stuff away and set my clothes for tomorrow. It was still early so I decided to go out for a bit. It was slightly drizzling when I got out. I sighed, missing the starry skies of Phoenix. I walked into the forest to wonder around a bit. I stopped when I got to a little meadow. It was very pretty and it reminded me of where I met my prince. I started singing his favorite song the song I wrote for him.

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It was a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
Now escape to the Treasure Island using this shortcut,  
Where the paradise of the seven seas lies._

I closed my eyes and let my body relax. I felt when my wings came out. It was a relief to let them out after so long.

_After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget  
Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
Can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult._

I heard a twig snap. I stopped and felt someone watching me from the trees. I quickly flew away hopping that who ever it was didn't see my face. For a second I thought I saw flash of bronze hair and heard a 'wait' but I couldn't really see when I started to fly at top speed.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long but with school starting it will take longer for me to write my stories. By the way the song's name is 'Legend of Mermaid' it's a Japanese anime song. Listen if you interesting. Next chapter will be Edward's POV. **_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

EPOV

I was out hunting with my siblings. Tomorrow will be our first day of school. We need to be properly fed to help being around humans. I just finished my second mountain lion when Alice called our attention. "Do you hear that?" she asked. We remained quiet and heard what she meant. I sounded like someone was singing. _'Wow it's a very beautiful melody.'_ Jasper thought. _'That's a very beautiful voice, and that's coming from me.' _Rosalie thought closing her eyes to listen._ 'Wow never heard any thing more pretty even in a vampire.' _Emmet thought. "Let's follow it." Said Alice, already running in the direction of the voice. We followed her all curious to see who possessed the beautiful voice.

We got closer and I could make out the words.

_After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget_

I was surprised to see that it led to my meadow. We stayed hidden in trees. What I saw shocked me. It was a winged girl. She was sitting in the center of the meadow and was still singing.

_Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
Can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light_

The words were somehow familiar. Suddenly I was having some sort of flashbacks. I was by a lake, it was day out and there were birds flying about. I was under the shade of a tree, but I wasn't alone. There was a girl about 13 or 14 yrs. old. I couldn't see her face. I was laying my head on her lap. She was playing with my hair and I let her liking the feeling of her fingers through my hair. She was singing. It was the same song that the angel in my meadow was singing.

Without knowing I stepped towards the girl. I heard a twig snap. I looked down to see it was me who stepped on it. I heard a gasp. The angel was leaving.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late. She was gone flying away. I considered going after her but she was already out of sight. Also another thing, she had no scent. Was that even possible?

I saw something sparkling in the grass. I picked it up and saw that it was a necklace. It was gold and had an emerald the size of golf ball. Even with no light it sparkled. I noticed that inside the emerald was something like a feather. I felt like I've seen it before but where.

"Wow" said Alice, reminding me that I wasn't alone. "Was that what I think it was?" asked Jasper, following Alice out of the trees. "I think it was an angel." Said Emmett, with amazement in his voice. Rosalie was just silent. Even her mind was quiet. I would have been happy if I wasn't busy thinking of where I've seen the necklace.

"Ooh, let me see." Alice said snatching the necklace from my hand. I tried to get it back but she was already by Jasper admiring the jewelry. "It's very pretty. Do you think it belongs her?" asked Alice handing the necklace to Jasper. He looked at it and gave it back Alice. "I don't know, but I think it does." I said. "What do we do then?" asked Rosalie, finally speaking. She took the necklace before I could. "Wow this is a very impressive stone." She said.

Alice took it back and put it around my neck. "What are you doing?" I asked, she didn't think about so I was caught of guard. "I think that Edward should hold on to it." She said admiring the necklace around my neck. "Why?" whined Rosalie, it's obvious she wanted it. "Because it's a necklace for men, and I won't let you walk around with it on" Alice explained, shuddering at the thought. "And also it looks better on Edward." She ran to Jasper arms. "No offense, darling." "None taken" he said.

I wasn't listening. When the necklace was around my neck I was having another flashback.

I was walking in what looked like a garden maze. It was dark, so it was probably Night. I heard giggling, and I ran towards the sound. I reached a clearing. There was a girl sitting on the silver bench in the center of the clearing. I ran to her and she started laughing happily in my arms. Again I couldn't see her face.

"Edward, what is it?" asked Jasper pulling me out of the flashback. I shook my head not knowing how to explain what I saw.

We went home after that. Carlisle was surprised at what we saw and was about to head out to where we saw the angel but we told him she ran away. He was sad but made us promise if we ever see her to call him.

We went to our rooms to prepare for school. We all took showers and got dressed with what Alice set up for us. She wanted to rethink my clothes sot it went with the necklace. I let her knowing that arguing will get me nowhere.

We got to school on time and picked up our schedules. When we left the office we noticed two new cars coming in. Rosalie was actually impressed but didn't say it. I was too because you could tell they had work done by the quietness of the engines, especially the red Chevy truck. It was an old model but it looked brand new.

We left for our classes not really interested in who owned the cars.

**A/N: Well what do you think? I wrote some of it during break, so I was able to upload it faster. Please Review I always feel like writing more if I have even one review. Again the song is called 'Legend of Mermaid' a Japanese song, if anyone is interested.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

I woke up to Ross and Regina jumping on the bed. I was still half asleep when they led me to the bathroom. When I was fully awake I was already dressed. Ross and Regina apparently didn't want my cousins to come up and notice them yet. When they told me last night what my dad planned I could tell that they didn't trust them.

I opened the door to go downstairs. I was suddenly hit on the head. Angie was about to knock on the door and hit me instead. She apologized like crazy, despite me telling her that I was fine.

Everybody was eating breakfast when I got downstairs. My brothers had a plate ready for me between them. I ate quietly since the girls were still getting ready. When it was time to go my brothers blinded folded me.

"Why are you doing this again?" I asked as they led me outside. "We have a surprise for you." They said. I heard gasps and wows from my cousins. I had to admit I was a little bit excited. "Okay, now do you remember the truck we started working on a while ago?" asked Nicholas, still not letting me take the blindfold off. "Yeah, you said 'Forget this crap' threw a hammer and wrench at it and never finished it." I answered. I heard my cousins snickering. "Yes, well we finished it and want you to have it." Said Christian, with embarrassment in his voice. "Behold!" they took of the blindfold and I saw the greatest truck in my life. It was the same truck that my brothers tried to restore, and they did an awesome job. I loved it. Not because it sparkled and looked like it was brand new. But because I know that they worked on it for me.

"Just so you know we did use our abilities to help on things we couldn't restore naturally." Nicholas said handing me the keys. I hugged them. I didn't care if they cheated here and there just as long as they worked on it.

"Guys I know this is a rare sibling moment but we should get to school early to pick up your schedules." Angie said getting in her royal blue BMW. The three of climbed into the truck. I turned it on and was surprised that the engine was quiet.

When we arrived at school I noticed a shinny silver Volvo in the parking lot. My brothers were surprised but happy to see our cars won't stand out much. We went to the office to pick up our schedules. When I entered the office though I sense that someone with else with our kind of magic has been there. My brothers sensed it too we looked around but couldn't pinpoint the source in there. So they probably left already.

We left the office checked our classes and noticed we had Art, Gym and Lunch together. We agreed to individually find out where the source of the strange power was coming from before we left.

Through out the whole day I couldn't find the source. Until I went to French class. I walked in the room and felt the same power. I looked around and froze when I spotted a bronze haired boy. I only saw the back of his head but I could feel the power emanating from him. I walked slowly to the front of the class without looking at him. The teacher assigned me the seat next to the boy. I walked towards him he was staring out the window so I could look at him without getting caught. I noticed that his skin was very pale and he had dark shadows under his eyes. He turned to look at me when I sat down next to him. I froze not because I knew what he was but because I knew who he who he was. It was my prince. It was Anthony.

**A/N: Yes finally they meet. I think that having French class together would be more romantic then Biology don't you? Thanks to those who wrote reviews. Please keep Reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Truly wished I did but don't.**

BPOV

I was out of that classroom as soon as the bell rang. I found my family as soon as I entered the cafeteria. I froze when I sensed a different kind of power. It hinted of angel magic but it was mixed with so much vampire essence so I couldn't be sure. The others were just as alert about it as I was.

I sat down and tried to pin point where the new power was coming from. Then I sensed him again. I turned to see him walking towards the table at the other side of the cafeteria. I noticed then that it was the source of the power.

There were four others sitting at that table. There were two males and two females. The burly male had curly brown hair; he seemed to be the strongest physically of the boys. The other was honey blonde, he had a skilled kind of look about him I could tell that even my cousins combined would have trouble fighting him. The girls were total opposites. One had spiky black hair and looked like a pixie, for some reason she looked familiar. The other was extremely beautiful almost like a live Barbie doll; her golden blonde hair flowed down to her waist. They were all remarkably beautiful.

That would explain the vampire essence that hides their magic. I turned to my brothers, but by their expression they didn't seem to notice the angel magic coming from them. I looked again and saw that they were glaring at us. I didn't understand until I saw that the pixie-like vampire had a distant scared look on her face. I understood then and turned to Rosie. She was smirking at their table and I knew she was bothering the pixie vampire with her powers.

I kicked her gently to get her attention. She turned her eyes to me confused. "Leave her alone." I said. She hesitated as if not sure if she me heard right. "Now, Rosie." I said calmly.

I heard a distant sigh and turned to see the pixie vampire relaxing. The others turned to her in confusion and looked back. I turned back to Rosie, she knew what to do next. She looked at me as if I was kidding. I motioned toward their table. She ground her teeth and turned to them. "I'm sorry." She growled. I smiled and patted her head, knowing that it was the best apology she will give.

I didn't look back at the table but I did sense them staring at ours. Or more precise staring at me probably wondering why Rosie listened to me and apologized. I sighed. It's going to get harder to hide who I truly am I just know it.

EPOV 

I was still confused. I thought I knew all of the Swan children that came to this school. She had their kind of scent, one that's sweeter than most humans but hers was beyond those of the Swan sisters. My head is still spinning from just the memory of her scent. I walked into the cafeteria and head straight for the table where my family is waiting.

I heard then the voices of the humans that were stronger since it's all concentrated on one thing, the arrival of the three unexpected transfer students. They were cousins to the Swan sisters, two boys and one girl. I saw then that it was the same girl who was in my French class. That would explain her scent. Sort of.

I heard growling. I turned to see Rosalie glaring at the Swan table again. She hated the Swan sisters ever since they said that their cousin was more beautiful than her. "Are they blind or just plain stupid?" she growled "How the hell is_ she_ more beautiful than me!" It's always vanity with Rose I swear. "Well, Rose you have to admit that she is kind of cute." Alice said admiring the new girl.

Rosalie scoffed, but I heard that she agreed. "Maybe they were talking the inside," said Jasper, he was focusing on the new kids. Unlike the others, they weren't showing any emotions. "Maybe she's…" Alice didn't finish what she was about to say. I tried to listen, but all I got was Roses and a sickening overpowering scent of them. I turned to the Swan table and saw the youngest of the Swan sisters, Rosetta Swan smiling at our table. The others turned to see when I growled. They also saw Rosetta smuggling. They glared at her too, but she didn't seem scared. Then the new Swan girl turned to us. She seemed surprised to see us glaring at her table. I saw her notice Alice and turned to Rosetta. She kicked her gently under the table to get her attention. Rosetta seemed confused, but not as confused as I was when I heard the new girl's words. "Leave her alone." She said calmly. "Now, Rosie," she said when Rosetta didn't respond.

I heard Alice sigh. "She stopped her." Said Rosalie confused. "Not even the oldest of the Swan sisters could do that." Jasper said, agreeing with her. We turned to see the new Swan girl motioning toward us. I didn't know what it meant. Rosetta turned to grudgingly, "I'm sorry." She said. I was shocked not only did the new girl stop her cousin but she made her apologize to us. The new girl patted her on the head.

"Did Rosetta Swan, the menace of the Swan sisters, who always bothers us without ever caring, just apologize?" asked Emmett. "Who is she?" Jasper asked Alice. "I don't know," she said, "when I try to see I get blocked."

The bell rang. The Swans got up to leave. We did the same thing. The two Swan boys turn to look at us. Their sister stayed behind with them. "Guys were going to be late for class" she said, she didn't turn to us. Her brothers turned to her confused, as if they were expecting her to glare at us too. "I know, but now is not the time to handle it." She said walking away. They followed her, each putting an arm around her shoulder. I didn't like that for some reason.

"It seems that school is going to be more exciting" Said Emmett walking away. I thought about the new girl and found myself agreeing with Emmett.

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update lately. My Grandfather died and I found myself in a slump, and nothing came to me. I want to dedicate this story to him and will put him in it in the near future. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Truly wished I did but don't.**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of wings flapping. Ross and Regina just got back from my request. I sent Ross to confirm if the vampire I saw yesterday was indeed my Anthony. Even with his powers suppressed, the Earth Prince will draw in Ross by instinct.

Ross shifted into his human form. He looked like an eight year old. His hair is pitch black, but has copper tone highlights. His eyes are the same striking green as Anthony's. He wore the same mask that Anthony had. I asked him to do this because he looks like Anthony and my brothers might use that to find him.

Regina followed suit. She also looked like an eight year old. Her hair is white and has streaks of brown. Her eyes are blue, but turn brown when she's extremely angry. She looks like me, and only wears a mask when I'm not around and she's in her human form.

They climb into my bed and snuggled up to me from either side. "Well?" I asked. "You were right Princess. He is Anthony." Ross said. I smiled "And he has the necklace." Regina said. I sighed. When I came back the night I went to the meadow I noticed that I dropped Anthony's necklace. I sent Regina and Ross to look for it but they didn't find it. I was worried about it until yesterday when I sensed its powers in the parking lot after school. "Actually when we found him he was studying it." They said.

"We had to leave though because he seemed to have sensed us." Ross said his eyes filling with excitement. Regina's was too. "He chased us all over the forest." Regina said, "We were able to lose him but he kept up well without his wings." "Yes!" exclaimed Ross, acting like a kid instead of the ninety year old that he is. I laughed. I never met a vampire who could keep up no matter how hard they tried. Leave it to my prince to break that.

Just then my alarm went off. I hit the snooze button and got ready for school.

When I arrive at the school parking lot I sensed the power again. I sighed. I've tried to cover it before my two older brothers notice it. It was my fault for losing the pendent I don't want Anthony to be found because of my mistake.

Through out the morning I kept tabs on my shield over the pendent. If I tried to shield him my brothers would get suspicious. When it was time for my French class it finally dawned on me that he might ask questions about yesterday's incident. I shouldn't have obviously stopped Rosie, but I couldn't let her keep on hurting vampires that she doesn't know. She's been doing that ever since she found out that my sister was killed by a vampire. Rosie's powers are similar to that of Alec from the Volturi, but different. She makes you see and smell only roses. To a human they might think it's a pleasant daydream, but to an immortal, vampire or angel, the scent would be too sickly sweet and tortuous.

Of course Rosie's powers have no effect on me since, for one I was stronger then her and two I'm a shield. I'm unaffected by anything that would harm me mentally by any angel weaker or of equal strength, and I'm also unaffected by any vampire special gift no matter what it is.

I went to my seat quietly. I noticed with a small relief that the chair next to me was still empty. I brought out a book and started reading trying to ignore those around me. I notice when he came in. I was fully aware of his over powering essence about him. I started to think about what they said about female angels was true. That they are unconditionally attracted to a male who is stronger then her.

I heard the chair next to me scraped across the floor. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I thought of Anthony so close to me after all these years. "Hello" I heard him say, his voice so smooth and velvety that I almost turn my head to him. I ignored him and continued to look at my book. I heard a sigh and then my book was taken from me.

I turned to see him holding my book. "Is this Pride and Prejudice?" he asked. I just nodded. It was a gift for my sixteenth birthday by my sister. I looked only at my book I didn't look at him for fear that I would embarrass myself and say something about our past

He raised his eyebrow at me. "This is not something a 17 year old would normally read." He said. Well I'm not 17, the truth is I'm just as old as he probably is, I'm 110. Angels can change their appearance, including their age. I chose look 17, because it was how old I was when I last saw Anthony. In a way time stopped when he was gone.

"I'm like reading classics," I said, and taking my book back. "Is that a problem?" He just stared at me, smiling like I was somehow amusing. "May I ask who you are?" He asked. "You already did." I said looking away from his dazzling golden eyes. He chuckled quietly.

Luckily, Mr. Viper, the French teacher came in and started class. We were supposed to take a pop quiz so he could measure what we knew. I finished quickly, but so did Anthony. "That was easy wasn't it?" he asked quietly. I tried to ignore him again, despite the pain in my chest by doing so.

"My name is Edward Cullen by the way." He said. This time I faced him. He never did tell me his first name. He only said that it started with an 'E'. "Will you tell me yours?" his eyes were just as hypnotic as I remembered. "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I said. He smiled. Before he could ask more the bell rang. I snapped out of it and I quickly grabbed my bag and left. I can't believe I almost told him everything just because I was taken away with his eyes like I was in the past.

**A/N: Hey sorry I took so long to update. Next chapter will include my grandfather. **

**Please write reviews, it gives me strength.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Truly wished I did but don't.**

EPOV

I stared after her as she walked away from me. Bella, the Italian word for Beautiful, it suited her. I walked into the cafeteria just as Rosangela was running towards her table. I saw that she was panicked and scared. I just reached my table when her sisters asked what was wrong. "Its grandfather, he was in an accident coming here." She said. Her sisters looked panicked as well and turned to Chris and Nicholas then Bella. They looked thoughtful for a moment, as if letting it sink in. "He's in the hospital right now, in critical condition. They said it doesn't look good." Bella stood up quickly letting her chair fall to the floor. She ran to the door leaving.

I had the urge to go after her, but was stopped when I heard Alice gasp.

_Bella was in Carlisle's office on her knees and a little girl came up to her and slapped her hard across the face. "Why are you so damn selfish?" the girl screamed at Bella._

I turned to Alice this is the first time she saw a vision of the Swans.

"What is it Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, placing an arm around Alice's shoulders. "I saw the new girl, Bella." Alice said. "You saw a vision of the Swans?" asked Emmett in awe. "What did you see?" asked Rosalie. Before Alice could answer she had another vision.

_It was in our living room Bella was laying on the couch, her head on Alice's lap. "Alice, I have to tell you something. But I don't know how you'll handle it." Bella said. "Tell me. We're friends aren't we?" asked Alice. Bella nodded and faced Alice with a smile. "Best Friends." She said._

"_Alice when you were born you weren't an only child. You have an older brother and sister." Bella said, looking at Alice straight in the eye. "They're still alive, looking for you and I know where one of them is."_

Alice got on her feet and walked as humanly possible. "Alice, darling what is it?" asked Jasper following her.

_**Edward what did she see? ~ Jasper**_

I didn't say anything I just followed Alice. The others got up and followed me. Alice was already by my car waiting. I unlocked the door and we climb in.

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update. My internet service is down. I didn't want to lose anyone so I updated this short chapter. I promised my grandfather in this chapter, but he won't be mentioned until the next one. Please review. I need strength. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Truly wished I did but don't.**

EPOV

Just as we arrived to the hospital a black Bentley pulled in front of the main entrance. The chauffer got out and opened the door. Alice and I froze when we saw who came out. It was the little girl from Alice's vision. She walked inside followed by a boy and a girl who seem to be around Bella's age. They were all dressed in white.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" asked Emmett, as he got out of the car. "Why are we here?" "I saw a vision of that little girl slapping Bella across the face," Alice responded walking to the entrance. "Then another showing that Bella and I are best friends, and I will not let any one slap my best friend." She left out the part about her brother, but I didn't say anything knowing she'll tell them when she's ready. The three were speechless but followed.

We went straight to Carlisle's office. He was looking at an X-ray of a little boy, which had many broken bones in various places. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked confused knowing we should be in school. "Alice had a vision about the Swans and brought us here." Emmett said. "Do you mean about the little boy?" asked Carlisle.

"What little boy? I saw Bella." replied Alice confused as I. I specifically heard that it was their grandfather in the hospital. "A little boy was found in the woods severely beaten, with many broken bones, and stabs wounds." He answered looking back at the X-ray. "It was later that he was identified as Candido Swan. He was apparently here on a surprise visit and somehow ended up in the condition that he is now."

"Is he going to be okay?" Rosalie asked. She had a soft spot when it came to children. "I'm not sure, it doesn't look good. He lost so much blood." Carlisle answered, running his hand through his hair.

Just then there was screaming coming from the hallway. We run out to find Bella on the floor with the little girl on top of her pulling her hair. The two who came with the girl were trying to pry Bella's hair out of the girl's hands. The others were trying to get the girl off of Bella.

We tried to help but were stopped by Rosangela. "You'll only make it worse." She whispered. When the girl was finally pulled off she screamed. "You're a disgrace to our family's name. You have no right to be here. GET OUT!"

"She has just as much right as you and you know that." a male voice said. We all turned to see three adults coming down the hall. They were followed by a vampire. The vampire walked past them and helped Bella up. She was shaking so bad that she had to hang on to him to stay up. She didn't even flinch from his ice cold skin.

For some reason I was jealous. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be the one she was holding on to.

Then all of a sudden I saw through Jasper that the little girl turned even more mad and violent when the vampire helped Bella.

"To think of you as my Grandchild is sickening." the little girl spat.

**A/N: What do you think? My Grandfather name is Candido, died on October 28, 2010. This story is dedicated to him. Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Truly wished I did but don't.**

**BPOV**

"To think of you as my grandchild is sickening." My Grandmother said.

I turned to see that the Cullens were here and just heard a little girl admit that she's my grandmother. She turned to see them too. I saw hatred in her eyes but fortunately not recognition.

I sighed and did what I knew would distract her from the vampires. I walked straight to my Grandfather's room with the confidence irritates her.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked my Grandmother, turning her attention back to me, still in Kim and Mickey's grip.

Kim and Mickey, or Kimberly and Michael to friends and Lilly twins to enemies, they are my cousins from my mother's side. They were chosen by my grandfather to take care of Grandmother. They follow her everywhere and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless.

I stopped in front of the closed door and looked at her. "He asked for me." I said and went in. I closed and locked the door behind me, ignoring her screaming.

I saw then, laying there on the bed smiling at me with true warmth and love, a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

My Grandfather in his child form, but I always see someone else when I see him. The only person in my family who inherited all of his physical traits, my sister.

I felt my eyes glistening. He saw this and understood. He raised his hand and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did.

"My little Bella" he said trying to cheer me up, I smiled, it sounded funny hearing that when he looks like a six-year old and I'm in my teenage form. He smiled too.

Then we heard the banging on the door. Apparently Kim and Mickey lost grip of Grandmother. Grandfather sighed and pointed at the door. His hand started glowing. Soon the banging sound muted down until it stopped.

"Now we can talk," he said. "Even the vampires won't be able to hear us." I smiled at him. When he said vampires he never had disgust on his face like Grandmother or my cousins. He accepted vampires, well the good ones at least.

"What happened?" I asked. "Who would do such a terrible thing to you?" His smile turned into a frown. "That is what is most confusing. The magic they had was different then those in the Earth Kingdom, but they weren't from our kingdom either." He explained. I sat there confused who else would want to hurt the Sky King.

"It seems that they finally made a move, the vengeful survivors of the Sea Kingdom." Grandfather said grimly. I sat there in shock remembering the stories I've heard.

The Sea Kingdom was the darkest of the angel kingdoms. The first and only king of that kingdom wanted to rule the human world. He sent many of his warriors to try to kill the humans. Around that time the Angel world still didn't know about vampires, and unfortunately for the Sea king most of his warriors were killed by the vampires, who can't resist the sweetest blood of all creatures, ours.

The rest were taken cared by the Sky Kingdom and Earth Kingdom warriors. Those who survived pledged their loyalties to either the Sky Kingdom or the Earth Kingdom, or vowed that they would get revenge.

"Then what can we do?" I asked. He looked apologetic at me. "There is only one thing can possibly guaranty a victory against the remaining Sea warriors. Unfortunately it could have a negative result for you if you lose against your brothers." He said grabbing my hand gently and I knew what he meant. "I'm not going to force you into anything, but you should know that whatever your choice is I am behind you all the way." I looked into his eyes and I knew he meant what he said.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him what everyone else wanted to know.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write, but with the holidays and school starting again I barely had time to write. Please review if you want me to keep writing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the original characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Only the plot and the additional characters are mine.**

APOV

We were in Carlisle's office waiting. We were drawing too much attention with the girl's screaming, so we came here. The vampire that came with Bella's dad and uncle was also with us.

He was leaning on the wall staring at the door as if he wanted to run out of here. He was as tall and lean as Edward. His hair was raven black with a purplish shine. His eyes were weird though, and that's coming from me, they were very light gold that almost seemed silver. I had to say that his outfit was perfect even if it wasn't designer. It was just dark wash blue jeans with a black shirt and dark purple sweater.

"If you want to leave, then just go." Rosalie muttered, breaking the silence that we had all fallen under. He looked at her as if she were a child that didn't know any better and turned back to the door. "I'm waiting for Bella," he said in a bored tone. "Once she finishes her visit with her grandfather, and is safely away from Lucina, I will gladly get out of here." I was again taken aback with someone calling one of the children Bella's grandfather.

"Who's Lucina?" Edward asked. The vampire looked at him as if he was dense. "Her Grandmother, who else does Bella need protection from?" He responded.

"Excuse me," Carlisle asked, "What do you mean when you call the children Bella's grandparents?" We all turned to the vampire for an answer. He sighed before sitting down on the only open chair next to the door.

"Bella and her family are not what anyone, or you for that matter, would call normal." He stated. "They are not even normal amongst their own kind."

"What do you mean?"Rosalie asked when he didn't continue. "What are they?" He looked at us, probably thinking on whether or not to go on. Whatever he saw seemed to make him trust us. "They are the only Immortals to have a heart beat." He said with adoration in his voice. "They are the only creatures that can easily fight against vampires, they are Angels."

EPOV

I stared at the vampire in shock. The Swan family was a family of _angels_. I couldn't believe it, but then I remembered what my siblings and I saw nights before. The singing winged woman in my meadow. Could she have been one of the Swan girls?

Carlisle was the first to speak, not as disbelieving as the rest of us. "You said that the Swans were different even amongst their own kind, what did you mean by that?" he asked, intrigued by the thought of new information on his now confirmed theory.

The vampire smiled, his thoughts were as silent to me as the Swans are so I couldn't see what he was thinking of. "Swan is actually their human name, in their world they are known as the Sky family and the Sky family are rulers of the Sky kingdom." He said, staring at the door again.

"So you mean that Bella and the others are princes and princesses?" Alice asked. She was obviously trying to learn more about her future best friend. The vampire shook his head. "Only Bella and her brothers are Royal Children. Her cousins are just part of the Royal Family Protectors." He said, turning back to us. "The Sky Royal Family chooses their next successor by having the Royal Children have a competition to see who is the strongest." He explained. "The winner becomes the next King or Queen. Bella's Father and his brother fought each other and Charlie came out as the victor. That is what made Bella and her older siblings the next in line for the Throne. But if Charlie never had any kids then his brother's daughters would have been the Royal Children."

We all listened as he explained more what the competition would consist of. Bella and her brothers would have to go against each other in an all out fight, to show who is the strongest and most skilled among the three. He also said that their Grandmother has been training the boys to be stronger then Bella, because, for reasons he said weren't his place to tell, She doesn't want Bella to be Queen.

He was just about finish when the door opened and Bella came in. She looked better then she did before. As if she just had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She saw the vampire and smiled. For some inexplicable reason I didn't like it.

"Cornelius, I thought you left." She said. So the vampire's name was Cornelius. She closed the door behind her seeming okay being in a room filled with vampires.

Alice was the first to talk to her, she ran to Bella's side. "Hi," she said, "I'm Alice Cullen." Bella didn't seem afraid of her or show any hostility like her younger cousins or Grandmother did. She simply smiled at Alice with true warmth, "I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." She said.

She smiled at all of us and everyone, even Rosalie, felt warmer on the inside. Just then we heard a familiar scream. Cornelius had Bella behind him by the time the door opened and Bella's grandmother appeared.

It was hard to believe that such a demonic little girl was actually an Angel. She glared at Bella, which became even more hostile when she saw Cornelius in front of her. The door closed behind her in the faces of Bella's Cousins and Brothers that were right behind her with concerned expressions.

She walked straight for Bella. Alice was about to say something when Cornelius was pushed to the ceiling. When that happened Bella dropped on her knees staring up at Cornelius. "You are going to tell me were the last Earth Prince is now or He dies!" the Grandmother screamed. Bella opened her mouth but was cut off by Cornelius. "Don't tell her any thing," he choked out, "You know what she will do with the information. She will kill him- Ah!" he was screaming, the little girl's finger glowing red as she pointed at him.

Bella took a deep breath, apparently Cornelius scream made her decide. "No," she said staring at her grandmother in the eye with no fear.

The little girl seemed enraged by the answer. Then Alice's vision came to life, Lucina walked up to Bella, who was still kneeling, and slapped her across the face. "Why are you so damn selfish?" She yelled. Bella remained frozen. "Just because you fell in love with that monster that- that mistake of nature you dare betray your people!" All of a sudden Cornelius fell to the floor. Bella rose from the floor and spoke in a language that I've never heard before. Suddenly the door flew open and Bella walked out.

Here cousins who were outside the door stepped aside and watched her walk away. Cornelius stayed behind, his attention was to the Lucina, who stood frozen staring at the open door. "One day you're going to push her too far and she won't leave you with just a lecture, Lucina." He said and went after Bella.

**A/N: sorry it took so long but since I didn't get that many reviews I was in a sad slump.I decided to add my Grandmother in the story. I only put her name in the story she isn't as mean in real life. If you want more faster then review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the original characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Only the plot and the additional characters are mine.**

3rd POV

A young man walked into a cave-like room. Water was dripping from the ceiling, and the walls showed some kind of ancient writing, that could barely be seen from the light emanating from the stones in the walls. In the room there was a girl hanging from the wall. She had long black hair that reached past her knees and was wearing a short white dress which made her small almost pixie like body seem to have curves. It was ripped and blood smeared from a recent fight. As the young man got closer she raised her head, her blue eyes showing fear.

"I'm going to ask you again. Where is He!" the man yelled. His hair shook as he yelled. The girl stared at him with fear that slowing turned to resistance. "I don't know where he is. He is hidden by a powerful force similar to the heaven stars, I cannot see where he is." she answered her voice quivering slightly.

"What are heaven stars?" he demanded shooting lightning from his hand. The girl screamed and released her wings trying to get away, but couldn't for the chains that held her in place. "They're angels chosen to be leaders of the most powerful families in the angel kingdoms." She cried. The man stopped his attack. "Which Families?" he asked "I don't know who is chosen. I'm not the future seer." She said gasping for air. When she saw that the man was going to attack again she pulled her wings forward to protect herself. "Please I don't know." She cried.

He put down his hand and smiled evilly. He walked out of the room with out another word.

The girl held her breath as the man walked away. Her eyes started to glow light green. When it stopped she smiled. "I don't think so." She said slipping her hands out of the chains, using the key she stolen a while ago from a guard, and silently left the room before the warriors that were sent to kill her arrived.

Hours later the girl was sitting comfortably in front of a waterfall. She changed clothes, now she was wearing dark green pants and a white shirt with a green belt. "The message has been delivered." She said to the waterfall. Suddenly the water rose and the image of a girl appeared. "Good," said the girl in the water. "You always come through when it matters. Now let's just hope that Bella would be able to handle the Sea prince, or she will never be able to be with the Earth prince."

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of growling. I looked to see Ross and Regina in protective stances in front of me. I then saw what caused them to act this way in my room there stood a little girl. At first I thought it was my grandmother, but I registered her hair color. It was light pink with red highlights. Her eyes were chocolate brown like mine. I knew right away who she was.

"Yuki," I sighed. Yuki was my grandmother Lucina's familiar before she ran away. Lately Yuki has been following me and warning me whenever she senses that my Grandmother will hurt me. Despite the fact that Yuki ran away from my grandmother she still is connected to her and can tell when my grandmother is planning something.

When they heard her name Ross and Regina relaxed from their stances. I've told them many times about Yuki, but they never saw her in person. Yuki smiled at them with all the warmth of a grandmother. "I can see that you little ones care for you very deeply, almost like I care for Lucina." She said. Her face looked sad when she mentioned of my grandmother, Yuki loves my grandmother and only left because Yuki couldn't stand watching grandmother turn into something she's not.

I smiled at her with understanding. I also missed the way grandmother used to be. Yuki cleared her throat and wiped the tears that appeared in her eyes. "As you already know I'm here to warn you about your grandmother." She said with the authority that showed that whatever she had to say is important. "Your grandmother is planning on staying here with your cousins and brothers. As you well know she doesn't know that you're here. She thinks you've living on your own since she's banished you here." She explained with an apologetic look on her face. "You know what would happen if she found out that your cousins invited you to live here with them. She will show them no mercy and punish them like traitors, like she did you."

I shuddered at the thought of my cousins going through the same punishments I went through. Ross and Regina were by my side immediately hugging me trying to push away all the painful memories that left not only physical wounds but mental wounds as well.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said coming closer. I saw then that she changed forms and now looked like a grandmother. She came closer and hugged me as well. "I know that what she is now is horrible, but know this only you can defeat her and you don't need the help of the Earth Prince to do so." She said drawing me to her lap while still hugging me.

We stayed that way until the alarm clock rang. I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. When I got out Yuki, Ross, and Regina were packing up my things with great speed. Yuki said that she would find a place for me to stay while my grandmother is here. I thanked her and my familiars and left for school.

**A/N: See what reviewing does to me. It cheers me up and makes me want to write. I wanted to ask my readers if they had any ideas as to what I should name the Sea prince. If you have any ideas please tell me. If you want me to keep going review. :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the original characters, Stephenie Meyer does. Only the plot and the additional characters are mine.**

EPOV

My siblings and I watched as the Swans came into the cafeteria. I didn't notice before but the four sisters always seem to be behind their cousins. It made sense since now we know that Bella and her brothers are Royal Children and the Swan sisters are just their protectors. but i also noticed that Bella's brothers followed her like she was the leader.

I also noticed that Bella seemed down today. I had the urge to go up to her and try to cheer her up but ignored it because it would be weird for a vampire, an evil creature of the night, to cheer up an angel, a living embodiment of Purity.

"What is it Bella?" Christian asked. Her family all turned and noticed she wasn't eating her lunch.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." She said quietly. Suddenly everyone listened up even my family. "I got information from my source that Grandmother is going to stay with you while grandfather is in the hospital. They were all shock at the revelation. "You mean the same source that told you about Grandmother's plot to have you kidnapped years ago?" asked her other brother.

"No. It's a different source," she replied. "And you know what Grandmother would do if she ever found out you guys have been housing me." She looked directly at her four cousins, who looked scared but determined. "We don't care, Princess" said Rosangela. She looked sincere as did her sisters who nodded in agreement with her. "But I do," Bella said, taking both my family and her own by surprise with her hard tone. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me." She continued. "As soon as we get home I'm leaving, I'm not going to change my mind." She concluded quietly and left.

They all stared after her with disbelief and hurt in their eyes. My family also stared after her in awe of her altruistic character. "She seems to care more about them and their safety more than her own." Rosalie said, taking us all by surprise for not adding any insults about Bella.

"Where is she going to go?" we heard one of the girls ask. "There is no one of our kind who will take her in. Not with Grandmother going around killing everyone who supports Bella." She explained.

"Look, I know you don't care what happens to you, but think about Bella. Remember what happened to her when Emily and Cody were hurt for protecting her against grandmother." Nicholas said. They all remained quiet. Rosetta was first to speak, "She wouldn't talk to anyone for months and eventually ran away. Refusing to see anybody under any circumstances." She said her voice breaking at the memory.

"That sounds awful." Alice said. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and used his talent to try to comfort her. "And imagine what kind of punishment that little monster did to leave Bella feeling that guilty." Rose said, also feeling a bit sorry for Bella.

Just then an idea popped into Alice's head. "Alice, I don't think that would be a wise idea." I said. "Oh come on," she said, "She has nowhere else to go." She got up and went into the same direction Bella left. We all followed her. _What did she mean?_ Jasper asked in his mind. Rosalie and Emmett where asking the same thing. I sighed, "She's going to ask Bella if she wants to stay with us while her grandmother is in town." I answered. They all turned to Alice. "Are you CRAZY?" Rosalie yelled. I sensed around to make sure no one was around listening, gladly no one was.

"Come on you guys, she seems really nice and she's an angel, it's not like she's going to try and kill us." Alice argued with a smile. They were almost convinced but still didn't think it was a good idea.

We found Bella on the school roof, standing on the edge looking at the sky. "You're not planning on jumping are you?" Alice joked. Bella didn't seem startled, but her heart did skip a beat. She closed her eyes and smiled when a breeze picked up.

"No, I just like the feeling of the wind in my face." Bella answered as she turned to us. She was slightly surprised to see all of us, but smiled that warm smile again. "But you already know why, don't you?" Bella asked. When we didn't answer she continued. "Cornelius told me that he told you about my family and I." she explained. "Now, may I ask what brings you here?" she asked kindly. The way she asked was like from my time, but it suited her like she was born in the 1900's too. Then I wondered, was she?

Before Alice spoke though, an arrow landed in front of her. "You conniving wench, did you really think you could escape us?" said a man voice. We all looked to the sky and saw a winged men, each carrying bows, but no arrows.

"Who are you?" Bella demanded running in front of Alice. "That's none of your business, now if you don't want to get hurt you better back off." another one of the men said. Bella scoffed, "You hurt _me_?" she asked. Another arrow was shot and headed straight for Bella.

Before it reached Bella a bow appeared in front of her. She grabbed it and shot something straight at the coming arrow. Her shot not only destroyed to coming arrow, but also kept going and shot one of the men. He fazed and disappeared. The others were shocked to see one of their men get hurt and started to disappear too "This isn't over, you can count on that." Said the one remaining man and disappeared.

Alice was going to thank Bella, but Bella shushed her and shot again. It hit something on the edge of the building. Another man appeared but he disappeared clutching his wound. Bella put her bow down. "You sure know some interesting people." She said her bow disappearing.

"Thank you, Bella" Jasper said hugging Alice close to him. "No problem," Bella said staring back at where the man was

"Bella, I wanted to ask you something." Alice asked from Jasper's arms. Through the excitement of watching Bella shooting I forgot what we came here for. "What is it Alice?" Bella asked. She was smiling again with the warmth that reminded me of Esme, only it felt more reassuring. Alice tried to pull herself from Jasper's hug, but only managed to turn around to face Bella. Bella smiled and laughed silently at Alice's attempts.

"If you want you could stay at with us while your Grandmother is in town." Alice offered. Bella smile disappeared. "Thank you for the offer, Alice. But I can't cause you and your family any more trouble." She said. Her eyes were sad and the feelings I had in the cafeteria came back. Again I ignored them but it was harder now that she was closer. "Please Bella, it won't be any trouble. I promise." Alice pleaded. She really wanted that vision of her and Bella as best friends to come true. Bella looked like she was going to refuse again.

"What about the guys that attacked Alice?" Rosalie asked. Apparently she wants the angel to stay with us too. "What if they attack again?" Bella looked down thinking. She saw the arrow that was left behind by the winged men. She picked it up and studied it, when she saw its markings she looked scared. "This can't be right, why would _they_ want Alice?" she started to mutter to herself.

"Who?" Jasper asked he was getting more worried about his wife's safety now that Bella seemed scared. Bella looked at Alice with a searching gaze as if trying to see something we couldn't. Whatever she was looking for she seem to have found it, because she seemed to register something but looked away. "No way, it can't be…" she started to think again.

All of a sudden there was a strong gust of wind. Bella sighed when the wind subsided. When we looked again there were two children hugging Bella. They had white masks on, that I thought I've seen before but where? The boy had black hair with copper-like highlights and the girl had white hair with blue highlights. I saw that Rosalie and Alice thought they were cute. Jasper was a bit weary but since Bella wasn't attacking he didn't try to run with Alice. Emmett just thought their hair were cool.

"We're finish packing, Princess" said the boy. "Now all we have to do is wait for Yuki to tell us if she's found a place." The little girl chirped. Bella seem to think of something and turned to the boy. "Ross, do you sense anything familiar from this arrow?" she asked offering the arrow.

The boy named Ross grabbed the arrow and closed his eyes as if to concentrate. "No," he responded and handed to arrow to the little girl. She also closed her eyes. "Nothing," she confirmed. "Thanks," Bella said taking the arrow back.

"Um, Bella?" Alice got their attention. When the children saw us they looked surprised and got closer to Bella. Bella spoke to them in that strange language again, and they seem to relax and studied everyone. For some reason they stared at me longer then the others. "These are my familiars," Bella said introducing the children, "His name is Ross and her name is Regina." They each bowed when their name was mentioned.

"What are familiars?" Alice asked. "Familiars are magical creatures that can take any form to help and or protect angels." Said Regina, she was still a bit wary of us and kept close to Bella. "Familiars can also keep a mental link to their masters even if they're far away from each other." Ross explained. The way they talked reminded me of Bella's brothers, how they finish each other's sentence or pick up where the other left of.

Bella seemed to be debating something in her head. She sighed before she got down to the eye level of her familiars, "I need you to find Yuki," she told them and then looked at Alice, "and tell her I already found a place to stay." She said smiling hesitantly at Alice.

"Okay!" They said. They ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off and disappeared. Suddenly two little birds appeared and flew to Bella's shoulder and cuddled her neck before flying away. They seemed familiar but I couldn't get a good look to see.

"Only until I find out who is after you and why." Bella said to Alice. Suddenly Alice got out of Jasper's grasp and hugged Bella. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Alice chanted, jumping, with Bella in her grasp causing Bella to jump along with her.

**A/N: Ok. Now the story is getting exciting. ****I still need suggestions for the Sea prince's name.**** Please keep reviewing it makes me happy and I write faster. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That amazing honor belongs to Stephenie Meyers. **

BPOV

I walked to my truck thinking back to Alice's instructions. She told me that I only needed to bring my clothes and she will take care of the furnishings. I tried to convince her that she didn't have to spend money on me but she refused and shockingly her mate, Jasper, agreed with her. I gave when Anthony told me I couldn't win against Alice. I still think of him as Anthony, I constantly catch my self before I call him that but I can't help what I feel, to me he is still Anthony.

My Anthony, my love, my soul mate, my only reason to keep defying my Grandmother. Without him I might not have had the strength to keep going after Grandmother's first attempt to get rid of me by sending rouge vampires to kill me. Anthony is my only hope to a happy future, so I will fight for him, for us.

I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see Cornelius waiting for me on my truck. "I ran into your familiars," he said sitting on the top of the cab, "and they told me something interesting." I stayed quiet knowing what he was going to ask. "Do your cousins know?" he asked, climbing down and standing in front of me.

He knows better then anyone that my cousins have been overprotective of me and more prejudice about vampires since the attack, he is still not completely trusted by them. I shook my head, "My cousins will only see what they want to see in vampires at the moment, even Angie and Anna who are older, and are starting to register that there are good vampires around, will not take the news easily. Also its better this way that way if grandmother asks them if they know where I am they won't have to lie because they truly won't know where I am." I argued, though I knew he could tell there was another reason.

I sighed and opened the door and climbed into my truck. I left the door open and turned to face him. "One of the Cullens was attack, the black haired girl, Alice." I said like I was doing a report. "I don't know who they are, but they left this behind." I gave him the arrow that I got on the roof. It was a black and had very deep blue feathers and the metal tip was also deep blue, but it was the symbol on the arrow that drew his attention like it did mine. It was the symbol of the Sea kingdom.

I've only seen in history books back home, but Cornelius was there when they first attacked and knows their symbol. "Why her, what could they possibly gain from getting her?" he asked. I shook my head, "I don't know, but I don't think they were after her," I said staring at the cloudy skies. "When I tried to figure out a reason for them to go after her, I saw that she looks a lot like-"

"Like who?" Nicky asked from behind, startling me. I hate it when he uses his magic to sneak up on me. I almost fell out of the cab and on to the floor, but Cornelius caught me. He laughed as he carried me almost bride style, when I saw the Cullens, more specifically Edward. I hurried out of Cornelius arms and climbed back into the truck. The Cullens didn't seem to care except for Edward, who seemed hurt and disappointed, and for some reason Alice was also sad. I was torn, I was happy to know that my Anthony still has feelings for me even if he doesn't remember our past, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea about me and Cornelius.

I sighed as Chris climbed in and closed the door. "What's he doing here?" he asked curiously, Chris accepted Cornelius despite being a vampire and trains with him because Cornelius doesn't get tired and can handle most of the angel attacks.

"I'm here to help Isabella," Cornelius answered, he was the only one who calls me Isabella despite my many attempts to correct him. Cornelius closed the door for me and jumped in the truck bed. I turned it on and drove to my cousins' house.

On the way home I avoided my brothers' many questions about where I'm going. Even if they mean well they can't fight against Grandmother. They don't understand how dangerous she is only she, my Grandfather, Cornelius and I know what she will be truly willing to do to get the information she wanted if Grandfather wasn't around to hold her back.

When we got to near my cousins' house Cornelius didn't even wait till I was in the drive way he just climbed out and went inside. He came out when I turned off the ignition with my bag of stuff. It was my especial bag that can carry an elephant and still look like a sports bag. **(Almost like Hermione's charmed bag in the latest Harry Potter movie.)**

"Are you sure about this?" My brothers asked. I looked at them in the eyes and nodded. They hugged me, along with my cousins who stayed quiet and didn't argue. When they tried to ask where I would be staying, I just told them that it's somewhere safe. I handed the truck's keys to my brothers when I climbed on Cornelius' motorcycle. When they asked how I was going to get to school I told them that Cornelius would give me a ride to school, since he was transferring to Forks High. They nodded and made Cornelius promise to take care of me.

He nodded and shook their hands and turned on his bike and was on the road taking me closer to my Anthony. Only he didn't know.

**A/N: What do you think? The next one will be from Cornelius' point of view and you will learn about his relationship with Bella. Keep reviewing:]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only Stephenie Meyers has that honor.**

CoPOV

I just arrived to the Rose Sisters' home when I saw two little owls flying to the attic's window. I knew it was Ross and Regina, Isabella's familiars, so I just waited till they came out to get their attention.

"Hey," I yelled. They missed a flap and nearly fell from the skies before they caught themselves. They spotted me and flew straight at me. Soon they were standing before as little kids. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked them hoping that Isabella wasn't in trouble.

"Princess Isabella has to move away from this house because her Grandmother is coming to stay with the Rose Sisters and the Princes." Regina answered. "We finished packing and went to inform the Princess and she told us to tell her source that she already found a place to stay." Ross continued, "So we came back to tell the source so she doesn't take the Princess's things somewhere else," Regina explained, I swear it's like watching a tennis match with these two.

I asked if they knew where Isabella was staying they just said it was with a family of vampires. I would have had a heart failure if my heart was still working like a human's. While being in a house filled with vampires is three-thousand times safer for Isabella then staying under the same roof as Lucina, I don't know if I liked the idea.

Isabella is like a baby sister to me. And once she almost was, when I met _her_, Sarasa Sky. She was the love of my life, my soul mate. She was also Isabella, Nicholas, and Christian's sister.

I met her almost a century ago in Colorado.

_~Flashback~_

I was on my last hunt in the mountains before I pack up and keep moving forward. I was a nomadic vampire I like to travel around the world, to every country to learn what I can about its histories and write them down. I learned that through time people seem to sometimes forget the true versions of history and make up what they don't know or what they don't want other people to know. So I write down all historic events and have documented proof for if it was ever needed.

I just finished my last kill and had it buried when I heard fighting. I followed the sounds despite that I didn't want to be nosy. I just felt that something or someone was calling out to me. I reached a clearing and saw the source of the noises, though I hid in the trees before they saw me.

Four teenagers were fighting against each other. They were all wearing protective gear and were each wielding swords. I watched in fascination as I saw their different fighting styles. The two big ones seem to have trouble keeping up with the two little ones. Soon they were on the ground with swords against their chests. Then the smaller ones turned on each other, while the ones on the floor got out of their way. When they removed their helmets I saw they were twin boys, both tall, lean, and had dark brown hair that contradicted their pale skin tone.

I watched the two remaining fighters along with the boys. I could easily tell that one of them had more skill than the other by the way that he held the sword and the way he stroke at his opponent who for some inexplicable reason I had the urge to protect. I held myself in place while I watched as the one I had the urge to protect lost more ground and was a starting to lose his balance. I lost control when the weaker one fell and the other was about was about strike a final blow.

In less then a second I was between them facing the stronger one. They froze for a second before the twin boys moved beside the masked one in front of me. Before they wielded their swords the masked one stopped them and said something that seemed like a made up language then removed his helmet. Or should I say her helmet, the sword wielding expert was a teenage girl.

Her brown hair was almost as dark as the boys, who seem to be her brothers, but it had a shade of red in it. Her skin was almost as pale as her brothers, but she was paler and almost looked like a vampire. Her eyes that were calmly scrutinizing me, was a deep chocolate brown that seem to be able to warm up a vampire.

"Who are you?" she asked. Clearly she was the leader, so I ignored the boys' glares and spoke to her. "My name is Cornelius Hark." I answered. I heard movement behind me but didn't take my eyes of the three in front of me. "Well Mr. Hark, may I ask why you're disturbing our training?" asked the girl. I saw her eyes looking nervously behind me, but looked back at me quickly with authority.

"Training?" I scoffed, "you call hurting each other with lethal weapons training?" She looked slightly shocked at me confronting her before I heard bells ringing behind me. It took me longer then necessary to realize that it was actually laughter, I turned to see another girl behind me.

She looked so much like the others. She had the same pale skin as the boys', but looked more like the girl in front of me only she was more beautiful. The difference between her and the other girl was her hair and eyes. While the expert sword wielding girl had dark Brown-Reddish hair, this girl had beautiful blond locks that could be mistaken for silver if seen from a distance. Her eyes were sparkling Blue eyes that looked like the warm sky, as oppose to the Brown eyes the other had.

"We need to train to be able to protect ourselves any dark forces Mr. Hart." Said the Blue eyed blond, she smiled at me making my dead heart feel like its going to start again. "Now if you don't mind please return our sister back to us or else." Said the dark haired one, her face was calm but you could see in her eyes that she isn't someone to be taken lightly with even if she is human.

"I'd do as she says, Isabella can be quiet a handful when she's mad, even for a vampire." said the blond girl behind me. I turned to her in shock, she knew what I was? "Listen to Sara vampire. If you were here long enough you would know that Bella is very adequate with the sword. A vampire like you wouldn't stand a chance against an Angel." One of the boys responded, but the both smiled amused at my reaction.

An Angel! Like the ones that almost killed me many centuries ago? Now I could see the similarities, they were paler then humans and were more beautiful then any beauty on earth, and they didn't seem to have any scents.

Before I finished gathering my thoughts Bella kicked me and I was thrown 10 ft away and hit a tree. I was shocked; an angel shouldn't be strong enough to kick a vampire far. An angel's physical strength is only a slightly more then a human's. They relied more on their weapons and skill then physical strength when fighting a vampire.

"Isabella, that was unnecessary. You know that he was going to move." Said the girl named Sara. "Yeah, but I have a feeling that he's going to make me mad someday, so I just hit him now to show him I could punish him even if I don't have a weapon on hand." Replied Bella and walked away. The boys followed her and only Sara stayed behind.

She picked her sword up and sighed. "You know that no matter how much I practice I can't beat Isabella, even though I'm older." She said shielding her sword. "I couldn't win against her today and it was just practice, imagine what it would be like to go up against her in a real battle," I couldn't help but picture it, the sight of the dark haired girl taking down every opponent in her path. I shuddered at the mental picture. Apparently she saw that because she giggled, "I know it's a scary thought." She said and started to leave. I felt like I was losing something important to me so I called out to her.

"Say, um... would you like to wield the sword as good as your sister?" I asked, hoping that wouldn't say no. She turned as if to make sure I wasn't joking, when she saw that I was serious she smiled, again my heart felt like it was going to wake up. "I would like to very much, Mr. Hart," she said. "We are going to practice here tomorrow, so you can come then. Till then." She walked away this time I didn't stop her. I just watched her go after her siblings, satisfied that I was going to see her again.

She did come with her siblings the next day. I taught her all I could until she was able to last longer in the field against Isabella, but still couldn't win against her. They were a bit confused to why I offered to teach Sara how to wield the sword, except Isabella. She didn't leave Sara and me alone until I talked to her about how I felt about Sara. At first I thought she was going to scream at me to stay away from her sister, but she just smiled and laughed. She hugged me and said that was waiting for me to finally show up. I later learned that she was told by a seer that Sara was going to fall in love with a vampire, who will love her and cherish her every day and never take her for granted.

And I never did, I loved her every day with every ounce of my being and she loved me too. And when Sara accepted my proposal and her family gave us their blessings I was truly happy for the first time of my existence.

Until the day she was killed, the day I watched her die at the hands of vampire assassins. I killed them in rage but I wasn't alone in that, Isabella also helped me. Before I asked Isabella to kill me Sara came to me and told me something that I couldn't tell anyone. She also made me promise to protect Isabella from whoever ordered the assassination.

~end of flashback~

It was hard to keep that promise when I was missing my reason for living, but I kept it. It was a shock to learn that it was Lucina Sky, their father's mother, who ordered the attack. She always seem like a loving grandmother to me. It was also shocking to learn that the hit was actually on Isabella not Sara.

Isabella was in a deep depression and guilt after we found out. She wouldn't talk to any one and tried to find out if Sara made the most important decision an Angel ever had to make or not. She looked everywhere but couldn't find anything. After a while she gave up and was even more depressed. After a while she started to feel better again and I was mad at her thinking that she had forgotten about her sister.

I followed her one day to confront her about it. I knew that she sneaked out every morning very early. When I did I found out why she was happier. That was the day I met the man that Lucina later wanted to find and kill, the Earth Prince.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but after I read that people wanted longer chapters I decided to try to give them what they wanted. Please review it makes me happy to know what you think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer I don't own twilight or any of the characters. S.M. has that unbelievable honor.

? POV

I watched as the youngest of the Royal children rode of on the back of a motorcycle driven by a vampire. I recognized the vampire's aura as Cornelius Hark, one of the few vampires to be granted immunity from any judgments the current Sky Queen might want to give.

I smiled sadly, knowing that Cornelius had it rough without Lady Sarasa. Many times had he considered suicide, but every time he talked himself out of it. Which is better for Princess Isabella, she needs someone to back her up and be her friend while going against Lucina Sky, the Queen Mother of the Sky Kingdom.

I felt the urge to follow them but I know that Cornelius already sensed me around and will attack if I get any closer. So I just decided to watch them as they rode on to where the house containing the most angel magic besides the Swan house.

Towards the house that I cannot see no matter how hard I try, that is protected by magic unknown to me.

APOV

I was just finishing the final touches in the guest room for Bella, putting the bed covers on the bed, when the Window slammed open a big wind blew in. I turned towards the window expecting one of Bella's familiars, but instead Bella's frightening grandmother was standing in front of the window.

Before I thought of anything she bowed to me. I then noticed that she looked different then the Lucina I met in the hospital. This girl's hair was pink and had red streaks in it. Jasper came in suddenly probably hearing the window busting open. The others didn't come because they all went hunting, Jasper stayed with me not wanting to leave alone after what happened today.

He seemed to notice the difference right away, but that didn't stop him from getting in his defensive position in front of me.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly, but I could hear the faint growl. The girl just stared at us in shock, before composing her self. "My name is Yuki," she said bowing again, "I was informed that Princess Isabella has chosen to stay here."

She looked around the room and smiled. "I like what did to the room," she said, she seemed sincere and meant what she said. "How did you know that the Princess's favorite color was blue?" she asked. "I noticed her archery and the light that she shot were blue. So I just went with blue." I explained.

Jasper seemed to relax but stayed by my side and didn't take his eyes of Yuki while she inspected the room. She noticed the bed and the sheets in my hand. "Do you mind if I put the sheets from her old room on the bed instead?" she asked. "It might make her more comfortable if she had something that her brothers gave her." She explained producing a small hand bag.

"Does it go with the room color?" I asked not wanting a color clash. Again she seemed slightly shocked before smiling and nodding. She opened the bag and produced a light blue bed comforter and matching pillow sacks, curtains, and embroidered pillows.

"How did you fit all of that in that tiny bag?" I asked, thinking how it could come in handy when shopping. Jasper chuckled probably guessing what I was thinking. Yuki smiled again as she started setting up the bed. I help her and Jasper soon joined being the gentleman that he is. "It's done with angel magic don't be surprised if Princess Isabella has something similar." Yuki answered.

When we finished we went down stairs to the living room where she sat down by an open window, closing her eyes and smiled like Bella did when the wind picked up. "I came to see if this a suitable place for Princess Isabella, I kinda panicked when I heard that this was a house full of vampires." She explained looking apologetic to us. "I've been wary of vampires ever since a certain incident years ago that involved Princess Isabella."

Before either Jasper or I could ask about that incident our family returned. I didn't need to be jasper to sense the shock in the room when they spotted Yuki. Everyone, but Esme who wasn't at the hospital, was on high alert and in defensive mode.

"Hello." Esme said greeting Yuki. Yuki smiled and stood up to bow. Immediately Emmett and Carlisle stood in front of their mates. Yuki didn't seemed surprised, "I take it that you met Lucina then?" she asked seating back down didn't seem bothered.

"You're not Lucina?" Edward asked noticing her hair obviously. Yuki shook her head.

Suddenly she looked outside as if something caught her attention. "She's here." She said and jumped out the window.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. A family tragedy happened and I was distracted. Nobody died, but someone is in a coma on life preservers and we almost had to pull the plug. Please review and thanks to all for keeping up with me.**

**P.S.: Queen mother is the woman who was the previous queen and mother of the current King or Queen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I never have and, unfortunately, never will own twilight. :( **

_Last chapter:_

"_You're not Lucina?" Edward asked noticing her hair obviously. Yuki shook her head._

_Suddenly she looked outside as if something caught her attention. "She's here." She said and jumped out the window._

EPOV

I looked out the window and saw that the girl was looking in the direction of the forest path that led to the highway.

"Who does she mean, Edward?" asked Carlisle. He was trying to give the girl a benefit of the doubt but is wary of any one who looks like Isabella's grandmother. Before I could answer we heard the engine of a motorcycle coming of the highway. I looked into the mind of the little girl, but met some resistance. The little girl turned to me and smiled, suddenly I heard a woman's voice in my head. _I'm waiting for Princess Isabella, I sense her magic energy. _I was confused, I'm sure I was trying to read the little girl's mind not a woman's.

Before I could say anything the motorcycle came out of the trees. It carried two people. I caught the scent of Cornelius and felt a sudden pang of jealousy. I don't know why I felt this way, it was very confusion. I saw in jasper's mind that he thought I was jealous of the bike. I had to admit it was impressive. It seemed like a Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R. The fastest bike in production. **(A/N: I don't know if it's true or not I just googled it. I'm not a big bike or car fan. The picture of the bike is on my profile; check it out if you want.) **It was a green and had the Japanese characters in black the seat and back end of the bike was all black. It stopped just inches from the little girl. She didn't move as if she knew she wasn't going to be run over.

I watched as Cornelius climbed off first and lend a hand to Bella as she climbed down. Before she even took off her helmet the little girl jumped on her. Alice immediately went outside to join the strange hug.

Cornelius laughed as he took off his own helmet and grabbed the helmet dropped when Alice hugged her. "I'm starting to feel left out." He said. "Cornelius, I thought you were in Italy gathering information on the vampires there?" the little girl said as she let Bella go and jumped Cornelius. He just followed Alice as she led Bella inside.

Carlisle and Esme were by the door to greet Bella. "Hello Isabella, Welcome to our home." Esme greeted while hugging Bella. Bella hugged back while Cornelius and Yuki watched with some sort of amusement in there eyes.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, I hope its not too much trouble." Bella said as she stepped back. Carlisle smiled reassuringly, "It's no trouble at all, actually it's an honor to have you here."

Bella blushed, she actually looked very cute… wait! She's an Angel, I'm a Vampire how different can we get? I can't get attached to her. However no matter how many times I say that, I forget it as soon as she smiles at me.

"Bella your room is all done, I hope you like it." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts. Alice took her upstairs, Jasper didn't follow. He seems to trust Bella not to harm his wife and he also wants know why Cornelius was here.

"So why are you here?" Yuki asked, getting off Cornelius. "Possibly the same reason you are." Cornelius answered, he then looked at us. "Oh sorry, my name is Cornelius Hark." He said. He shook hands with Carlisle and bowed to Esme.

"Sorry to intrude I just wanted to make sure that Isabella was going to be safe here." He said as he straightened up. "Me too," Yuki said, "I just wanted to make sure that you could be trusted to keep our Princess safe." She said looking apologetically.

"But I now know that you are. You care about your family and are very kind and I hope that you can extend that kindness to our Princess" she asked.

"Of course we will. She seems like a very lovely girl and will do any thing to help." Esme said. Just then two children appeared at the door. They were Bella's familiars, and they seemed out of breath.

"Princess!" They called. They ran inside and to the direction in which Yuki pointed to. We all followed. I entered Bella's room for the first time, but was too distracted by the little children's urgency to really take a look around. They were still breathing heavily.

Bella tried to calm them down. However right when they were about to say something she turned to the window and put her hand up. Suddenly a bright golden light shot through the window.

"Well, well, well. It seems Princess Isabella has made some interesting friends." A male voice said. Just then a blonde man appeared by the window. He had a blue mask that looked like a dragon.** (The mask is also on my profile)**

Bella put her hand down "Wyatt." She said, staring at the masked man, he grinned and aimed his sword. "Sorry to say this but I challenge you to a duel, for the right to lead my family."

**A/N: Ok. So I just finished my college classes for the semester. I might be able to post stories once a week as long as I keep getting reviews to show that you care and want more. I apologize if it's too short for some people I'll try to write more in a chapter. Also, so nobody get's confused Wyatt is not the mystery character. You just have to wait to see who it is. Keep reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I never have and, unfortunately, never will own twilight. :( **

_Last Chapter:_

_Bella put her hand down "Wyatt." She said, staring at the masked man, he grinned and aimed his sword. "Sorry to say this but I challenge you to a duel, for the right to lead my family."_

BPOV

Of all times, why now? I asked myself as I continued to stare at the young masked man aiming his sword at me. I heard a slight growling sound behind me, but paid little attention as right now I had to think of way out of this situation without anyone getting hurt.

"Princess, I think that you should accept his challenge." Yuki spoke from beside me. "He doesn't seem like he will just leave if you say no." As if to confirm her statement, Wyatt's sword started to glow a deep blue color. I sighed seeing no way out of the fight.

"Fine," I said opening my bag and taking out my charm bracelet. I heard the collective gasps from the Cullens when I put on my bracelet and it started to glow a light blue color. "But you better make this worth my effort." I said walking past Wyatt and jumped out the broken window. I learned from my brothers that I have to be assertive when talking to people so I'm not taken advantage of by seeming weak.

Everyone gathered outside, wanting to watch a fight. I heard that the big one, Emmett, and Jasper betting on who was going to win. Apparently they doubt my fighting skills. I heard a chuckle and turned to see Cornelius shaking his head at them. Yuki walked between me and Wyatt, as the referee, and start the match.

"Okay, Sky Dragon Warrior Wyatt has challenged Princess Isabella for rights to lead the Sky Dragons, the Sky family's top fighting warriors." She explained, "Do you accept the challenge Princess Isabella?" she asked me. "Yes." I answered.

"Then you know the rules and the first to get their opponent at their mercy wins." Yuki said, while walking back towards the group to watch from a safe distance. She placed a shield around herself and the others, it shone bright pink before turning white. That was the signal and fight began.

JPOV

I watched as the Dragon warrior took to the skies. His wings sending dirt everywhere, but it didn't hit us. It just hit and went around the see through shield.

"What is Bella doing?" asked Emmett. "She's just standing there." He was right Bella was just standing there. She looked to the sky and spotted Wyatt.

"What are you waiting for?" Wyatt demanded, Bella didn't show any emotions, she just picked out one of her charms. It grew larger until she had a sword in her hand. It amazed me to see her magic and apparently I wasn't the only one.

Suddenly Wyatt made a sharp dive and aimed for Bella. She raised her sword and blocked his sword before he made contact. She grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground. "Whoa, the little angel is quite the little fighter isn't she?" Emmett asked. He smiled as he watched Bella dodged Wyatt's sword as he swung it at her.

I heard muffled laughter, and turned to see Cornelius and Yuki trying to cover their laughter. "What's so funny?" Edward demanded. He was a cyclone of emotions lately and it's starting to wear me out. He turned to me and sent an apologetic glance I just shrugged. Yuki spoke up then, "Princess Isabella is more then just a little fighter," she said as she calmed down. Just then someone crashed against the shield. It was Wyatt but he just stood up and went for Bella again. "As you may have already noticed Princess Isabella is more advanced then Wyatt, who by the way is the strongest of the Dragon warriors, so far." She explained.

It was true that Bella seem to dodge Wyatt's attacks easily. She just moves as if she knew his move before he finished it. "If he is the strongest, then why isn't he the leader?" Emmett asked, still watching the fight like a child watching his favorite cartoon, radiating excitement. Cornelius shook his head. "Wyatt, has an older brother that he hasn't fought with yet." He explained. "The brother disappeared a few decades ago, but he isn't dead yet so Wyatt can't be the leader until he defeats his brother. Or challenge someone of the royal family."

"That's just barbaric." Rosalie said, already bored. "We know," Yuki said, "but that's tradition. We only want the best to lead the Royal family's defense."

"Why Bella?" Esme asked. She stayed quiet this whole time worrying about Bella. "If the King or Queen accepts him he could be the leader. However he seems to want to preserve his place for the future by challenging Isabella who is the one most likely to win the throne." Yuki explained. "Despite that fact that she is the youngest and a girl she is actually the best fighter out of her family."

There was a scream. It seems that Wyatt is starting to get restless. He flew to the sky again dodging a string of blue blades. Dust started to swarm around the ground, Bella's legs were invisible in the dust. Wyatt's sword started to glow again, but this time blue smoke swarmed around the blade and his arm. Blue dragons started to form of the blue smoke. They hissed and growled as they swirled to the sky. "Oh, he seems to have learned the Dragon's blade dance." Yuki said. "He seems to really want to win this time." Cornelius said, starting to seem a little worried.

Bella didn't give any clues to how she was feeling which I was impressed by. She would a good leader. Not showing your followers if she was scared or an enemy that she was tired is good sign of a true leader.

Wyatt then thrust his sword sending the dragons towards Bella. Before they made contact though, clear dragons appeared from the dust and collided with the blue dragons. The clear dragons were smaller but easily went past the blue dragons, destroying them, and went after Wyatt.

He couldn't outrun, or fly, the dragons and was caught in their currents and thrown to the ground. The dragons disappeared as Bella walked towards Wyatt. She stopped on top of Wyatt. When the dust finally settled down I saw that Wyatt was held to the ground by clear blue crystals. Bella pointed her sword at his chest and turned to us.

The shield disappeared and Yuki announced, "Wyatt of the Dragon Warriors is down the winner is Princess Isabella." Bella's sword disappeared and she walked away. The crystals disappeared but Wyatt stayed there. "Why can't I win?" he asked.

"You can't win because you still don't understand what true strength is." Bella said, pausing at the stairs, "I'm sorry but as long as you don't see it you can't be the leader of the Dragon Warriors." With that she entered the house. When we turned back Wyatt was gone, with only a feather in the place where laid.

**A/N: So another chapter is done. I introduced Wyatt in this story, and I've decided on making him a brother of one of the Cullen men. So please review and tell me who you think Wyatt's brother might be.**

**Is it the strong and confident Emmett, the skillful and cunning Jasper, the fast and calculating Edward, or the calm and caring Carlisle? Please tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not my idea. I only play with the characters with my plot.**

CoPOV

I just arrived to pick up Isabella for school when the front door opened and the smallest of the  
Cullen men, Edward I think, appeared. "Good morning," I greeted not wanting to be rude. He nodded, "Good morning." He seemed a bit distant, I couldn't understand why though. I don't recall doing anything to give him reason to be.

Before I could ask him anything Isabella appeared. She hopped on the bike after greeting everyone else as they came out. I looked again at Edward, but he was already in his car. I turned to Bella and saw that she was blushing but wouldn't say anything. I sighed and took of for school.

When we arrived at school we caught a lot of attention. I didn't pay any attention to the children as they whispered something about Isabella being with a rebel. Did I really look like a rebel? Hm, maybe, after all I'm wearing a leather jacket and just came in on a motorcycle.

I followed Isabella as she led me to the main office. I heard the sound of silent engines and turned to see that Isabella's family and the Cullens have arrived. This is going to be interesting.

~_Hrs Later_~

I sighed in relief as I exited my final class of the day. I don't understand what's becoming of the youth these days. Five girls tried flirt with me and practically jumped me. I missed the good old days when the girls were well behaved and kept their hands to themselves when having a conversation. The boys weren't any better either. It seems that they think that I'm having sexual relations with Isabella and wanted to get information on her. I barely made it without killing any of them. Seriously don't they have any respect towards women?

I arrived at my bike and ignored the girls trying to get my attention. I saw Isabella talking to her cousins apparently they are subtlety trying to get her to tell them where she is staying. But Isabella just assures them that she is fine and safe where she is.

They gave up when I rode up to them. Rosie and Ellie just ignored me and went in to their car. Angie and Anna both greeted me and after saying good bye also went into their car. Isabella's brothers weren't at school today. It seems that Lucina has restarted her training.

I'm sure that Isabella is guilt ridden, thinking it's her fault that her brother are being forced to train harder by their grandmother. It's not, she just has a different advantage that her brothers have not and, I doubt, will ever pass.

I felt tighten her hold of me and asked me to pull over. When I did she walked into the forest. I followed her knowing what she wanted. When we were safely out of seeing and hearing range she took of her jacket and let her wings spread out. She stretched them out and flexed her shoulders before she took of flying in the cover of the forest. I picked up her jacket and waited for her. I knew that what she needed at the moment is to take care of a specific need that allowed her to be in control around the mortals.

The sun was about to set when I heard her flying back. When she came to the clearing she looked exhausted. When she pulled in her wings she fainted, I barely reached her before she hit the ground. I knew I couldn't drive my bike with her asleep so I just ran in the direction of the Cullen house not looking forward to their curiosity as to why Isabella fainted.

3rd POV

Cornelius ran off towards the Cullen house, unknowing that he was being watched by young boy in a tree. He was in a dark green jacket that had gold stars and moons designs on the arms and collar, a white button up dress shirt, and dark green jeans. He had on a green cat mask.

When Cornelius was out of range the boy jumped out of the tree and landed gently on the ground. His wings spread out to slow down his landing, white feathers with dark aqua green tips. He looked to the sky. His mask caught a few drops of rain. He glowered at the sky, he didn't usually come to such depressing places it damaged his creative thinking. But Princess Isabella did need him for something. He was usually neutral when it came to royalty, but Isabella was his childhood friend. He would give his help when ever she needed it.

He was about to start towards the direction of which Cornelius ran to when he noticed a different magic in the air. He turned to see three black masked figures a few feet away. He sighed and whistled.

A small white lion cub appeared. Her dark green eyes rested at her master before running towards the direction where she felt the Princess's magic. She didn't hear anyone behind her but she sped up to get help, knowing that her master wouldn't be able to hold his attackers for long.

As she ran off the three masked creatures started to attack the young man. He tried to concentrate on keeping up with them. Thinking he had taken up on the Princess offer to advance his fighting, but he was a lover not a fighter.

**A/N: Yay another chapter done. I had fun with this, showing that despite that Lucina hurts whoever supports Isabella they still are willing to help her. Please Review and tell me your opinions.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: S.M. is the owner of Twilight no matter what anybody says.**

**BPOV**

I felt something soft and cold on my head. I opened my eyes to my Anthony's green eyes. I sat up confused. "Careful Princess," said my little black familiar in a panicky voice. I sighed as I registered it was Ross's eyes that I was looking into. I looked around and saw that I was in my room at the Cullen house.

Ross and Regina put me back on the bed and put away the bowl of water and the towels. I was about to fall asleep again when I heard a crash downstairs and something running up the stairs. Ross and Regina got in front of me facing the door.

A little girl rushed in and locked the door behind her. She in a white long sleeve shirt and black hiking shorts. She had a dark green belt that matched the laces on her black hiking boots. Her hair was black with white strikes that were in twin braids that reached her little waist.

She turned in time to dodge Regina's warning attack. She looked scared and worried. When she turned to me I saw her dark green eyes. She seemed familiar but I couldn't remember from where. "Who are you?" I asked. She saw me and tears appeared in her eyes. "Please you have to help my master," she said, and was about to say something else but Cornelius broke my door down and grabbed the girl. Edward ran in too followed by his family.

"Wait," I said as I struggled out of bed and went to the little girl. Ross and Regina automatically went along with me and kept an eye on the intruder. "What do you mean, who is your master?" I asked. She calmed down a bit but looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Cyan, He's the Destiny family seer of the past." Before she finished the last word I was already running downstairs with her. I knew him, he was my best friend in the Angel world.

Cyan is actually part of the neutral Destiny family, a family of prophets and seers that don't choose sides between the royal families. He's a childhood friend of mine. He's always behind me and helped me when he could. He's good at illusions but he's a lousy hands-on fighter. So I always help him by protecting him when necessary.

I arrived to a little clearing and saw three black masked people attacking the air. Cyan must've put them under an illusion. However it looked like one of them was getting out of it. The woman with fire red hair shook her head slightly and went directly for Cyan.

**CyPOV**

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the woman, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Isabella between me and the woman. Paige, my familiar, was by my sided hugging me.

I had an odd feeling of added power and looked to see the woman back in my illusion spell. That was weird, but I didn't question it at the moment. Bella's familiars both flew in followed by vampires. One of them was Cornelius but the others didn't recognize.

They looked worriedly at Bella before looking at the three screaming attackers on the ground. "What are you showing them?" Bella asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and saw her confused amusement expression. I chuckled, "I'm showing them their worst human fears." As if to confirm my statement they screamed in horror again. I released them when I was safely behind Bella.

I know I seem like a wuss but I'm a terrible fighter. I can't beat a five yr. old human child much less three highly trained attackers. I was lucky I dodge their first attacks before I used my illusion spell on them or else I'd be on my way back to the Angel World without a body.

They all twitched before getting on their feet quickly. "Oh boy," Cornelius muttered before standing next to Bella with his sword drawn as well. "What is it?" asked a familiar bronzed hair young man, he seemed worrie. Bella told Ross and Regina to stay close to the others and myself, before answering him. "They're second generation Blood Angels." She explained.

Ah, that would explain why my illusions didn't work as well as it should.

"What is that?" asked the man who seems to be their leader. "They are children of Angels who were bitten by vampires and gone rouge." Cornelius explained.

The Blood Angels seem to know we were talking of them. The blond one stepped forward. He had an air of arrogance about him. I didn't like that. Arrogant people were the most unpredictable in a fight.

"We're here for the Destiny child not you darling, so get out of the way." He said. Bella didn't react but Cornelius and the owl twins sure did. The twins didn't do anything besides growl, but Cornelius inflamed his sword in silver mist before speaking, "You dare talk like that to the Sky Princess." He demanded in an eerie calm voice.

I know he was beyond mad. He doesn't like it when anyone talks badly to a lady even if it's about the enemy. He's just that much of a gentleman.

The three flinched. I'm guessing they heard of Bella's skills. The blond one just smiled again. "Well Princess, I do apologize but we are in hurry and must return with that boy to our master so if you would _Please_." He emphasized on the last word in an annoying innocence.

Bella didn't move. "What business do you have with my friend?" she asked with no emotion in her voice. The man scowled. I guessing he was never questioned before and doesn't like to be now.

"That's classified information." He said, moving closer, the others right behind him. "Then I'm afraid that Cyan won't be going with you." Bella answered.

"Listen here you little-" The red haired woman said but was cut off by a glare of her leader. He then turned and seemed to have noticed something interesting.

"Then how about a trade?" he suggested, I didn't like that look in his eyes. "We let you keep this Destiny child in exchange for someone better." The others looked at him in shock as did I. What was he talking about?

"And who might that be?" Bella asked in our Angel language. She couldn't be serious. The man just smirked probably thinking she was testing him. He raised his hand and pointed towards the group of vampires that came in.

"That one," He said in our language as well, "Give us that Destiny child and we'll leave without a fight."

**A/N: Yay another chapter done. Do you know who it is that they want now? Anyway I want to thank those who have reviewed, it really makes me happy to read what people think of my story. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and sadly never will.**

_~Last Chapter~ _

"_Then how about a trade?" he suggested, I didn't like that look in his eyes. "We let you keep this Destiny child in exchange for someone better." The others looked at him in shock as did I. What was he talking about?_

"_And who might that be?" Bella asked in our Angel language. She couldn't be serious. The man just smirked probably thinking she was testing him. He raised his hand and pointed towards the group of vampires that came in._

"_That one," He said in our language as well, "Give us that Destiny child and we'll leave without a fight."_

EPOV

I watched as the blood angel pointed at our group saying something in that strange language.

Bella's group looked at us in shock. Bella was the first to look back at the man. She asked him something when her emotions were back under restrain. Cornelius looked back as if he was interested in the answer. The other one, Cyan, just kept staring at us.

The man smiled and told her something while pointed at his mask then at Cyan and again at us.

Bella looked at us then turned back to the man. "A fight it is." she said before she charged forward. The three attacked simultaneously and surrounded her. She handled them easily though.

The red haired woman left after the blond man yelled at her.

Regina and Ross went after her into the forest. Bella was still fighting with the men dodging their attacks before finally striking down the blond man. He suddenly burst in flames but not before Bella took his mask. She was about to do the same with the other when a loud screeching sound came from the forest. The man escaped as Bella ran toward the sound. Cornelius followed her.

Suddenly, he came back running, looking very scared. Bella came walking back with her head down holding a little girl in her arms. Her hair was covered in blue fire. Cyan yelped and climbed up one of the trees.

"Keep your distance from her. When her hair is on fire it means that's she's extremely mad and she's frightening when she's angry." He yelled from the trees.

Ross came out and hesitantly walked up to Bella. "The woman dislocated Regina's arm and stabbed her in her stomach." He explained to us. "She escaped while we were distracted."

"Take me home." Bella told him. He nodded and spread his arms. He phased into a giant black owl. He took off into the sky and swooped down. He grabbed her shoulders and flew away.

There was a sigh and the cat masked man appeared. His legs were shaking as he held on to a nearby tree for support. "Last time her hair was on fire like that I was almost hit in a crossfire." He said.

"Isabella is very protective of her family, and Ross and Regina are like her children." Cornelius explained as we ran towards our house. "She helped hatch and raise them after their parents died." Esme was suddenly thinking of how she would also get mad if my adopted siblings or I were hurt. Even if were not her biological children she cared for us.

I was distracted by my own feelings though. I was startled with the sudden jealousy and hostility I felt towards Cornelius just because he was close to Bella and knew her well.

I want to know what it is that they say to each other in that strange language. Are they together? Why should I care? I shouldn't. I shouldn't have any feeling towards her. So why do I?

When we reached the house there was a bright light shining from Bella's window. We ran inside and saw her sitting cross-legged on her bed holding Regina's little girl body and glowing. Ross was on the foot of the bed looking worried.

He noticed us and ran toward Cyan. "She's using her magic to stop the bleeding but she doesn't have enough energy to fully heal Regina." He started then grabbed Cyan, "I know that you carry many healing potions from the Angel world, do to your inability to keep yourself safe. Please, do you have something that can save my sister?" Ross begged, he looked like he was holding back his tears.

"Can't your blood heal her?" Cornelius asked. Ross shook his head. "Our blood is too identical it won't cause any affect." Cyan nodded and called the little girl from earlier, Paige is her name apparently, and told her to get him something from his bag. She produced a small travel bag and looked inside. She handed something to Cyan before disappearing with the bag.

"A healer's potion," he explained. He held a crystal vial. It had a shimmering orange liquid that seems to be bubbling. Cyan handed it to Cornelius, who sighed as he took it from him. "Coward," he muttered.

"Hey, I saw you running for life earlier." Cyan replied defending himself. "You're as much a coward as I am."

Whatever Cornelius was about to say was forgotten when Bella's hair was on fire again. "If you just going to stand there and debate over who is less scared of me then just give the potion to who's not and leave." She said quietly. They both flinched and looked at each other. Before even knowing what I was doing I took the vial from Cornelius and went to Bella.

They both stood still and watched as I sat on the bed next to Bella and Regina. Regina had a big whole in her abdomen, she wasn't bleeding but I could see her intestines moving. Bella had her eyes closed but she shuddered a bit, her light wavering a bit. "Open the vial and pour some on your hand and rub your hands together." She said. I did as she said, and was surprised when my hands caught on fire. The orange flames didn't burn, just felt warm. "Now touch her stomach with the flames." I did and the light around them disappeared. Regina moaned, but Bella kept her still as the flames started to close the wound. I looked up and saw Bella panting a little.

When I was done Regina started to wake up. She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you." she said. Bella collapsed on the bed I was about to panic but Regina just smiled and laid down with her. "Thank you too Mama, You kept me from bleeding to death that long, even though your power is limited and drains you if you use it too long." Regina snuggled close to Bella, Ross sat down on the bed on the other side of Bella.

"Thank you for helping my sister even when those two wouldn't." He said looking at the two in question who were still standing by the door. "Hey in my defense, the last time Bella's hair turned to blue flames she killed 20 vampires on her own. I know when my life is in danger and there is no greater danger then an angry Isabella." Cornelius yelled quietly.

Ross just rolled his eyes before snuggling into Bella's other side. I was already by the door with my family who were all a bit surprised by what Cornelius said. I almost forgot about the fire and asked Cyan how to turn them off. He told me how but asked me if I could heal his injuries before I did.

We were all in the living room, Carlisle asking Cyan, who I did end up healing, about the potion and other methods that Angels used to heal themselves. Everyone was listening actually interested, even Emmet. We learned that Angels, even though were stronger than humans, were actually more susceptible to human diseases then humans. They have to have special charms or potions to keep themselves from getting sick.

He just showed his charm, that Bella made, when we heard the door upstairs opening. There weren't any sounds as Bella came down. She was rubbing her eyes as she sat down next to me on the couch.

She cleared her throat and spoke. "I'm sorry for the way I acted today." She said with a guilty look. Before I said anything Cornelius was kneeling before Bella. "It's okay Isabella you don't need to feel guilty when we were the cowards." He said. Bella blushed and looked away from everyone. I was about to get up and leave, trying to control my emotions, when Emmett asked Bella something.

"Hey Bella, will you fight with me?" he asked.

**A/N: How do you think that will turn out? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: the rights to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like playing with the characters.**

Em POV

The three stayed quiet and stared at me in disbelief. Suddenly Cornelius and Cyan started to laugh. "Are you insane?" Cyan asked between his laughs. "No one without magic has ever won against Isabella." Cornelius explained. I looked at Bella and saw that she was trying to hold in her laughter causing her to make a funny face.

"Wait does that mean that someone with magic has beaten Bella?" Jasper asked. Suddenly the boys stopped laughing and turned to Bella. For a moment I thought her hair was going to set on fire again but this time she had a dazed look in her eyes and was blushing, like a child thinking of sweets. I had to admit she looked adorable.

Cornelius sighed, so did Cyan. "She always has that cute look on her face when she thinks of him, doesn't she?" Cyan asked as he stared at Bella like child staring at his favorite television "Who?" Edward asked as he moved to a different seat. "Anthony." All three replied, except Bella said dreamily still in her own world. "Who's Anthony?" I asked.

"Anthony is her beloved." Cornelius explained, sitting down in Edward's vacant seat. "Wait I thought you and Bella were together." Rosalie said, finally speaking. Cornelius sighed, "Why does everybody think that?" he asked exasperated. "Because you two are always together." Alice said. "And you hardly leave her side." Rosalie continued

"I love her, yes. But only like a sister." Cornelius explained. "That's because she almost was." Cyan said. Suddenly Bella snapped out of her trance and looked sad. Cornelius glared at Cyan but before he said anything something beeped upstairs.

Cornelius disappeared and came back with a small blue compact. Bella looked at it before looking worried.

JPOV

"I need you guys to stay quiet, it's my cousins and I don't want them to know where I'm staying or they'll overreact." Bella said quietly before opening it. Suddenly a hologram of one of the cousins shot out. It was one of the older sisters I couldn't tell who. "Princess Isabella, thank goodness you picked up." Said the hologram relieved. "Is something wrong, Anna?" Bella asked.

"Well, no, I mean, yes, um…" the girl stuttered until someone pushed her out of the way. Rosetta appeared. "Princess, we found a strange magic spike around the area of your Secret Base. We called to see if you knew since it didn't appear to be of any known magic in our system." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Cornelius asked. Rosetta ignored him looking annoyed. "It seemed like it was someone with very high Angel magic, were not sure if it was the Earth Prince or not. However it didn't seem to stop Grandmother from sending a searching party to sniff it out." Rosella said, with a monotone look.

"How many was it again?" Cornelius asked. The girl looked at something. "Only one, but it was a very high level magic." She reported.

"Then it couldn't have been the Blood Angels, you took them down way too easily." Cornelius turned to Bella. "Yeah, and she said it was by my Secret Base right?" Bella asked her cousin. The girl nodded as she sipped what seemed like tea. "We're nowhere near there so it couldn't have been you." Cyan said speaking for the first time.

Rosella suddenly choked on her tea, "Cyan is there?" she asked, looking nervous and excited. Cyan moved in line of the picture and smiled. For some reason it seemed familiar, I couldn't exactly place it but I've seen that smile before. "Hey Rosella." He greeted, I could feel happiness and love coming of him as he talked to Bella's cousin. And it seemed the cousin feels the same way.

"Hello Cyan," she said with a slight blush and a smile on her face. It was kinda odd seeing her show emotions. Her usual poker face was gone. She was suddenly pushed out of the way and her twin sister appeared again, with her annoyed look on her face.

"You two can flirt later." She said as she sat down. I heard soft laughter and saw Bella covering her mouth. "Princess, are you going to be taking any action?" Rosetta asked. "It's okay, Rosie. I'm not going to take any action." The guys seemed surprised as did Rosetta.

"Are you sure Princess?" she asked, "It could be Prince Anthony, don't you wan–" "It won't be necessary I know where he is" Bella said interrupting her cousin. Everyone was quiet again. "You mean he is here?" Rosetta asked. I could see that she was up to something. Bella sighed, "Yes, he's in this town."

The boys looked surprised; they didn't seem to know of that fact. "If you don't mind my asking, who–" Rosetta was once again interrupted by Bella. "He's in this town and he goes to our school that's all I'm telling you and your sisters." Bella said, her voice was firmed and didn't leave any room for negotiation.

"I know what my father asked you girls to do." She said, Rosetta was shocked and seemed scared. "Though I know that his intentions, and yours, were in the right place I'm not going to give up Anthony's direct location to you. What I told you should keep grandmother from hurting you for failure, but that's all I'm going to give you for now." With that she said her goodbye before handing her compact to cyan.

He went outside as he spoke to Rosella, again emanating love and happiness.

"So Bella about that fight," Emmett started. Cornelius shook his head with a smile on his face. "Sure Emmett, why not?" Bella replied, she got up and went outside.

We all followed her in silence. I could feel the excitement rolling off Emmett and worry from Rosalie… and Edward? I looked at him he just shrugged and stood by the porch stairs.

"Who wants to referee?" Bella asked out loud. Alice and Cyan both volunteered excitedly. Bella looked a bit taken aback, but regained her composure and chose Alice to referee. It was weird to see someone as exited at something as Alice, I watched as Cyan pouted at not getting what he wanted. Seriously he is so much like Alice.

I tried to consider think of a logical reason as to why.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm really excited of writing another fight scene. This time I'll try to write it from Bella's POV. **

**Also I'm going to bring in another familiar, this time it will belong to one of the Cullens, but I'm still thinking of what animal to make the familiar.**

**Review and tell me which animal you think is best suited each Cullen. I expect a lot of answers to help me. Till next time. :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

BPOV

I stood beside Alice as she tried to decide what the rules were going to be. Emmett with Cornelius as he tried to give Emmett hints so that he wouldn't be too hurt.

"Hey guys, over here." I called to them. Emmett and Cornelius were instantly next to me. We all turned to Alice. "Okay since it's highly possible that Emmett won't be able to beat Bella I think that a time limit of 2 minutes should be enough. We all nodded in agreement.

"Okay and if Emmett can last those two minutes without me pinning him down he wins?" I asked Alice so it was clarified. She nodded. "Okay then I'll let Emmett use one of my weapons and choose my own weapon so that he can have an advantage." Emmett smiled at that. He seems to really want to try out one of my weapons.

"And if I win can I keep the weapon?" he asked. "Sorry, no." I said. "My weapons were each given to me by some one special. So I won't give them away." I thought for a second, "But I can get you your very own weapon from the Angel World if that's what you want?" I asked. He instantly cheered up.

"Hell yeah." He shouted pumping his hands in the air. Every one laughed, he really seems easy to get along with.

I unleashed all of my weapons from their dormant state. They floated and spun around me as I let Emmett pick. He settled on one of the long swords, he looked so happy holding it and slicing in the air with it. He then looked at the remaining weapons and took his time picking my weapon. I'm guessing that he was trying to pick one that would give him a really high advantage, if he only knew. Well he will soon.

He didn't disappoint when he chose a pair of fans, my less intimidating weapons. I smiled as I took them and gave the remaining weapons to Alice. She laughed as they spun around her.

She went to stand by the others. My weapons then surrounded them all and when Alice said to stat the fight the weapons created a shield to keep them all safe.

Emmett charged forward right away. I stood still until he swung his sword down. He seemed confused that I disappeared. I suddenly heard Rosalie telling him where I was. "She's standing on your head." She yelled. I smiled as I looked down at him. I jumped off before he grabbed me and threw a fan. It went passed him and headed for the trees. "You seem to lack coordination." He taunted.

"Not really," I told him as I caught the fan as it returned. "I just wanted to show what my fans can really do." I explained, just then the trees that made contact with my fan fell to the ground. We both jumped away to avoid them. "Any weapon from the angel world is many times stronger then those of the human world." I told him. "You can try to break it with your strength but it won't even crack. But don't please." I added when I saw that he wanted to try and break the sword. That specific sword was special.

I then charged forward and stood in front of him before I kicked him. He flew a couple feet away, and I heard cheering. I didn't turn to see who was cheering me. It would be dangerous to ignore a vampire in a fight.

Emmett got up looking rather excited. I smiled it has been a long time since a fought someone who that didn't make constant mistakes. Despite the fact that he didn't know any sword styles, he was actually good with sword. "Thirty seconds left, Isabella" Yelled Cornelius reminding me of the time limit.

Emmett suddenly looked confused before closing his eyes, as if to concentrate.

Just then red smoke started to surround the sword. I froze and I heard the others exclaim at the sight. That shouldn't be possible, no one without strong angel magic should be able to power up a warrior's sword. He then lifted the sword and made a pose that I only ever saw two people do.

I barely dodged the attack and threw both fans and knocked the sword out of his hands. When he turned to retrieve it I jumped on his back and caught the returning fans and held them against his throat. "Angels make weapons strong enough to defend themselves against vampires, so even my fans can shred you to pieces if you make a wrong move." I whispered in his ear.

He lifted his hands in surrender. I jumped off and was instantly surrounded by my weapons before they returned to their dormant state. All, except the sword. It just floated between me and Emmett.

"What's wrong Bella?" Cornelius asked he and the Cullens were instantly behind us watching the sword. "It wasn't my sword," I responded. He just seemed confused at my answer before Cyan gasped. "It's the Sword of Challenge, isn't it?" Cyan asked in our language. "The one the Earth Dragon leader gave you." I nodded. "So it's chosen Emmett." Cornelius said in the same language, finally understanding the situation.

I turned to everyone behind us. I instantly saw frustration in Edward's face. He seemed to want to know what we were saying. I was about to say something when Regina came out with Ross behind her.

"We got it!" they exclaimed, running up to me. Before coming down I asked if they could figure out how to fix the glasses that I got from one of Cyan's attackers. I kinda broke them and the mask that was attached to them when I saw Regina lying on the ground bleeding from her abdomen.

"It was a bit harder then usual without our tools but we did it." Ross said. The produced a cute pair of blue tinted glasses. It had a white frame with light blue and dark green butterflies on the sides. "If you power it up with angel magic it should work." Regina explained as I took it.

I put it on and turned towards the Cullens. I touched the glasses and powered it up with angel magic and nearly fell from what I saw. "Isabella what is it?" Cornelius asked as he caught me. I gave him the glasses and he reluctantly put them on. "Oh wow." He said almost dropping me since I still didn't get my balance back. But I understood it was shocking to see what the glasses showed.

All of the Cullens were emanating strong Angel magic.

**A/N: What do you think? I'm still thinking of what animal to give to each Cullen. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Till next time. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me no matter how much I wish for it on falling stars.**

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update, my internet is down. I'll try to update as soon as i can so don't give up on me.  
**

BPOV

We were all in the Cullens living room. They were all taking in the information of what I just learned.

"How is that possible? I never had any special powers when I was human." Rosalie demanded. She was pacing in front of me. She seemed very skeptical and for some reason so did Edward.

"Some angels are late bloomers or don't show their powers at all but it doesn't mean they don't have any powers." I explained. "And it would explain how Emmett unleashed an angel attack on Isabella." Cornelius concluded as he looked at my bandaged arm.

The last attack Emmett made didn't make full contact but did graze my arm. Carlisle was kind enough to bandage it up for me.

"It could also be possible that you don't remember. Somebody could have suppressed your memories." I said. Cyan and Cornelius looked at me when I said this. They knew that the same thing happened centuries ago so my parents could buy us more time. I remembered a few months later since I was stronger.

Alice caught my attention when she screamed. "What is it darling?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around Alice. She had a scared dazed look in her eyes for a second before focusing again.

"I saw someone being attacked," she said. "And that should concern us why?" Rosalie asked still in a bad mood. "It concerns us because she's going to be attacked by the same guys who tried to attack me at school," Alice told us. Jaspers stiffened at that, he obviously doesn't want those guys near Alice. "Also, it was near our house." That got everybody else's attention. "I think she's coming here."

EPOV

I waited in my room for the morning. Bella had Cornelius survey the forest for two weeks, despite that my brothers and I volunteered to do it. She said that it would be too dangerous for us because we didn't know how to fight against angels without getting hurt.

However Emmett practically threw a fit. He complained that he should be looking too. Until Bella afford to teach him how to fight with the sword, so he can defend himself. They both seemed to have fun during the training. Cyan said that it was because Bella hasn't had such a promising student in a long time. Rosalie even seems to have softened up to Bella, even more when Bella taught Emmett how to create a protective shield.

Bella didn't seem to mind Rosalie's previous skeptical behavior. She even offered to teach Rosalie how to use archery which uncovered another Angel magic calling. Apparently the right weapon can sometimes trigger a reaction. Rosalie almost destroyed the house, had Bella not set up a protective shield over it.

Jasper even joined in, only to be able to protect Alice. He seemed to enjoy learning a new way to fight and thinking up strategies, so far he is the only one to last more then two minutes against Bella in a fight. However she always wins. Alice decided to ask Cyan for help. Apparently only a seer would be able to help another. That caused Esme to invite him to stay as well. Esme was happy to have an excuse to use the kitchen and try all the recipes she's wanted to try.

Carlisle also has enjoyed having Bella around, learning about a different type of mythical creatures. He likes the fact that his belief in a higher power was correct. He asks her questions and she answers them all on her best abilities. She and Cyan even gave Carlisle a copy of an actual history book filled with information of the Angel World and many others on both of the Royal families.

I listened her light breathing from next door and her occasional sleep talk. If only I understood her language. I tried to forget the relief I felt when it was revealed that she and Cornelius were just friends. Although that feeling didn't last long at the mention of someone named Anthony. She really seemed very protective of him when her cousins were questioning her about him. They mentioned that he was the Earth Prince, according to what Cornelius said that means that Anthony was the prince of the other kingdom in the Angel world.

She deserved a prince I knew that, so why do I feel empty at the thought of her with someone else.

It wasn't raining tonight so the moon was out, a full moon. It shone brightly in the sky. The light hit the necklace on the top of my dresser. I walked towards it and grabbed it. It seemed to shine even more brightly and the feather. It was moving.

Suddenly I was having another flashback.

It was by that lake again, but it was night this time. The stars where shining beautifully the moon full like tonight. I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned a saw that it was that same girl that I always saw in the flashbacks. I could see that she was wearing an owl mask. It had black feathers with blue shine, dark but still beautiful.

The first time I could see her face clearly and she has to have a mask on. I was brought out of my thoughts when she hugged me. She seemed to fit perfectly in my arms. I went along with it since I didn't know what else to do. Then I heard her whisper, "I love you, my Black Winged love." When she pulled back I could see her beautiful brown eyes through the eye holes of the mask.

But before I could remember where I saw those eyes before a scream snapped me out of the flashback.

It was Bella. I raced to her room without another thought. I knocked on the door not wanting to repeat the episode from a while ago. Ross was the one to open the door, he seemed sad. "Is something wrong?" I asked fighting the urge to run in, "I heard Bella scream."

"Mama is fine," he replied sullenly, he and his sister seem to be more comfortable to call Bella mama since Regina's attack. "She fainted and is back to sleep. We will talk in the morning, okay?" he asked. He opened the door slightly to show me Bella sleeping. Regina was putting something away, but I didn't ask, I was just satisfied that Bella was safe.

?POV

The Full moon, finally the time to act will soon be at hand. Soon not only will the Angel World but the human world will be under my rule. Only The Heaven Stars stand in my way of getting rid of the Earth Prince once and for all. Then I will be the ultimate power and have the beautiful and powerful Princess Isabella all to myself.

I looked around the bodies on the ground. They were fun while they lasted. I heard groans, it was the Lilly Twins. I drew my sword and aimed for a killing strike, when I thought of a better idea, one that will pass on the message to my sister. That she is not to touch my future bride.

**A/N: What do you think? To those who don't remember, the Lilly Twins are Lucina's Body guards. I still don't have a clear idea of what to call the Sea Prince. Also to clarify, it would be cool to have Jacob as the Sea Prince but I already had another role for him and the Wolf pack. You'll just have to be patient and wait to find out.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

JPOV

I waited with Alice on my lap. She was anxious to know why Bella screamed and fainted last night. Every one was worried, even Rosalie. Esme was about to check on Bella when we heard her door open. I tired to listen to her footsteps but again I didn't hear anything.

Bella appeared with her head down. She moved slowly onto the open seat next to Esme.

"Sweet heart, did anything happen last night?" Esme asked timidly. She didn't want to seem nosy, she was just naturally caring. Bella's body shook a little before she hugged Esme and started to cry. Esme pulled her onto her lap and held her. Suddenly Bella began to shrink and her cries got higher, until she was a little girl.

"Isabella!" Cornelius came in running. He apologized to Carlisle for coming in without permission. "Something's happened... Did you hear already?" He asked when he saw the little crying Bella. "Cornelius, why is she…?" Rosalie asked before she was caught off.

"Princess Isabella always turns herself into a child when she cries." Said a young man as he came in slowly, followed by three others. They seemed to be vampires, but like Cornelius they had silver eyes. "We do not mean to intrude, but we came to deliver our report on our recent mission and of what we came across last night." They moved towards the living room. I almost reacted to having unknown vampires in the house.

They froze when they saw us, stared at each of us, ending with Edward. They smiled amongst themselves before turning to Bella. "The report of our mission can wait, what happened last night is what you would want to hear right away." said the leading young man. "What happened, Jarrett?" Bella asked as she wiped her remaining tears away. She stayed on Esme's lap.

"It seems that a search unit from the Sky family has been almost completely annihilated near our Secret base." He answered. Bella instantly paled, "B-but Kim and Mickey, They always-" Bella stuttered and started to hyperventilate. "Princess, breathe. Please listen okay?" Jarrett immediately tried to calm her down. Cornelius produced a paper bag from somewhere and gave to Bella. She started to breathe into it. When she calmed down, they all sighed.

"The Lilly Twins are fine, they were barely breathing when we found them but they're fine now." A young man wit red hair said, since Jarrett was trying to calm down himself. Bella breathed a sigh of relief into the bag before putting it down. "However, the rest of unit wasn't lucky. They were killed." Bella started to cry again just not as loud as before.

"First Grandfather's condition and now this?" She muttered as Esme rubbed her back in soothing circles. "What do you mean?" asked Cornelius. Bella sniffed before turning back to us. "I received a call from an inside person in the hospital," Bella started, "She told me that Grandfather's condition is getting worse, it doesn't seem like he's going to make it." She started crying again by the end of her sentence.

Just then Ross and Regina came in. "Mama, we've received a notice saying that the competition for the throne has been moved to tonight, because of the sudden turn of Grandfather Candido's condition." Bella just stared at them and took the notice. She turned to Esme again but didn't cry just hug her. Alice took the note and asked if she could read it out loud.

"_Princess Isabella M. Sky,_

_Because of our formal King Candido's health threat the Throne Competition, that will determine the next Ruler of the Sky Kingdom, has been rescheduled to tonight at Midnight. You are to show up on time at the already chosen location or forfeit your right to the throne. You are allowed to bring guests with Angel magic, no without will be allowed to witness the competition. You are also only allowed to use your familiar. The use of another's will result in an immediate disqualification. _

_With best regards,_

_Peace Keeper, Riley Biers"_

"What is a Peace Keeper?" Carlisle asked. "They are like the referees and will judge the competition fairly since they are also neutral." Cornelius answered.

"Are we allowed to go?" Emmett asked, I was curious myself, Bella did say we have Angel magic but we're also vampires. "As long as you have magic you can go, even if you're a blood angel or diamond angels like us." answered Jarrett.

"Diamond Angels?" Alice asked. "Diamond Angels are Vampires who unleashed their Angel magic after turning, if it's before they're called Blood Angels." Bella explained getting up. "Since you seem to not know of your powers as humans and you're getting them now you would be considered Diamond Angels."

"Also Diamond Angels sparkle in the sun, like vampires, while Blood Angels burn, which is where the original vampire stories came from. There are different types of Angels." Bella stomach started to growl. She blushed as she looked away. Esme just kissed her cheek before going to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

"This says that you're only allowed to use your own, what does that mean?" Edward asked as he looked over the letter. Bella looked her familiars who were helping Esme. "Only Regina is my true familiar," she answered. "Ross is Anthony's familiar."

"I thought that you helped keep them both alive with your magic, wouldn't that make you his master too?" I asked she looked at me with a small smile. "I did, but familiars choose their masters, not the other way around. Ross chose to be Anthony's familiar."

Ross and Regina came in with warm tea. "But I'm not sad. I know that he loves me as much as I love him and Regina." Ross and Regina phased into little owls and cuddled up to Bella. It looked really cute since she still was in a child form and her cheeks had a light blush from her crying. It seemed I wasn't the only one to think that because all the females went 'aww'. Bella just blushed even more.

When she finished her breakfast, she turned back to her teenage self and said that she was going to visit her Grandfather in the hospital before her family sneaks him out for the competition. The four vampire guys offered a ride, she accepted since they still had to report about their mission.

Edward went to his room, for some reason his emotions were hidden from me today. I could not figure out how he did it, maybe it was his magic manifesting.

BPOV

I arrived at the hospital just as Grandmother was leaving. Lucas kept watch on her while I sneaked in. The other three kept a look out for anyone else while I talked to Grandfather.

I entered his room and I froze by what I saw. My Grandfather still in his child form, but was so pale that he looked dead. His wounds were bleeding and he was so thin I could see his bone impressions under his hospital gown.

He opened his eyes when I locked the door. He smiled when he saw it was me, "I'm glad you came, Isabella." He whispered. He motioned me to come closer. I walked to his bed and knelt on the floor beside him. "I want to give you something before tonight." He whispered, I could tell that he couldn't talk loud. "In case you need it and to proof that I acknowledge you if your grandmother tries to say different." He told me to bring my head closer and I knew what he wanted to do.

"Grandfather, are you sure about this?" I asked as I moved closer. "What can she do to me now? Kill me? I'm already dying." He answered softly as he put his hands on my face.

"From the time of the ancients to future generations, I pass the power from blood to blood." He chanted. I could feel his power coming to me. I closed my eyes and said the words that would complete the power transfer. "From the time of the ancients to future generations, I accept the power from blood to blood." I felt his power combining with my own, I felt as it changed to become my own.

Grandfather's arms fell down on the bed. "The best of luck to you, my precious Isabella." He said before falling asleep. I hugged him before leaving.

Now I had to get ready for tonight. Hopefully I would be able to keep the truth about me hidden from the Cullens tonight. It's still too early for them to know. I met the guys outside and started to plan what we would expect to happen tonight.

**A/N: Yay another chapter. I decided to finally bring up the Competition so it wouldn't be forgotten. Till next time, please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

BPOV

The guys and I finalized our plan as we reached the Cullen house. Jarrett said they had to take care of a few things before the fight and they will meet me at the competition.

When I got out I noticed that Cornelius was fighting with Emmett. I watched the strokes that Emmett used. He was really getting better; I could see that he developed his own style with what I taught him. What surprised me was when Emmett used another Angel attack. Cornelius didn't dodge it on time and was down.

Cornelius got up. He didn't get hit enough to die but only to lose the fight with Emmett. I clapped, bringing their attention to me. "I knew that Emmett would be a strong fighter, but I didn't know it would show so soon." I walked towards them. Emmett looked quite proud of himself. Cornelius smiled "I was taken by surprise." He defended himself. "To win in a fight sometimes the element of surprise is necessary." I said.

He smiled and nodded. I trained with them for a while, until Cornelius told me to sleep so I would be awake and alert tonight. Esme brought me a fresh cup of tea, to help me sleep. I thanked her and finished all of it before going to bed. It did calm me but I couldn't fall asleep. I was about to get up when I heard a sweet melody, a lullaby.

I listened to it as it filled me with warmth and soon I found myself falling in to a deeper sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was still asleep when I felt like there was an earthquake. I opened my eyes to see Alice shaking me awake. "Come on Bella. We need to get you dressed for the competition." She said when she noticed I was awake. I asked what time it was and she said it was eleven. Wow I slept for almost six hours.

She helped me change into my dress. It was open back with few frills in the skirt. Cyan designed it and Alice helped him when she found out. She added blue silk trimmings and beadings. She went to her room and came back with a pair of white sandals that tied around the ankle.

When we were done she led me down stairs. Everybody was already there. They all wore white glasses with different colored lenses and different styles. Emmett's was red, Jasper's was clear blue, Rosalie's was purple, Alice's was yellow, Both Esme and Carlisle were orange, and Edward's was green. Esme came up to me and thanked me the others also gave their thanks.

Ross and Regina liked how the glasses worked so they made more and I asked if they would give them to the Cullens. They were so happy to be able to make more gadgets that they added other apps to the glasses.

Ross and Regina were waiting on the couch entertaining Emmett with their shape-shifting. They were also dressed in white. When they saw me they ran up to me with a white jewelry box. I took it and opened it. Inside there laid several necklaces and bracelets. I turned to the Cullens, "These are for you please choose which ever you like."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" asked Esme as Alice and Rosalie started to look through the necklaces and the stones that Cyan produced from his bag. "Yes, as a thank you for taking not only me but also my friends." I said as I set down next to her. Every one picked something, the guys only thick necklaces and let their wives pick the stone, all except Edward.

"Edward don't you want to pick something?" Cyan asked. "Actually I was going to show you something that my siblings and I found a few weeks ago, but I never got the chance." Edward took out the emerald pendant. I felt its power as he pulled it out of his shirt. Cyan stared at it and turned to me. I kept looking at it and smiled. "I see. It's quite a beautiful pendant. May I?" I asked for it. He took it off and placed it in my hand. It suddenly started to glow, the feathers swirling in the stone. All of a sudden it flew back to Edward. He caught it in surprise, "It seems to be quiet attached to you." Cornelius said appearing in the door way. I turned to him hoping he wouldn't say anything more.

He looked at me and nodded, "We should get going then, or we will be late." The room was filled with excitement and anticipation.

EPOV

We all left the house still excited. Carlisle was very excited to be able to witness an Angel fight. He constantly asked Cyan and Cornelius for more information about what would take place.

Bella was with Cyan riding Paige. She surprised us when we got out and saw a giant white tiger in our front lawn.

Ross and Regina were getting piggy back rides from Emmett and me. We were running behind Paige letting them lead. I noticed that I recognized the path of where we were going. My family did as well.

We followed until we came to a big clearing. "Hey, this is our playing field." Emmett said with a grin. Bella smiled, "It was chosen because it was big enough for the competition and a well distance from the humans. So I hope you don't mind."

She got off and walked the rest of the way. Ross and Regina followed suit. We all followed right behind them. Suddenly the same four guys from this morning appeared beside Bella.

"We brought this, the people who gave this say that it's a message that was agreed upon long ago." Jarrett said while placing a golden wreath tiara with a big Butterfly in the middle on her head. Bella smiled. "I think the message will be received." She said as Alice arranged it.

"My family will not react calmly to seeing you here, but I promise that no harm will come to you so don't let them scare you." She said as we all moved behind her. "You're here as my guests so you have a right to be here."

When we got closer to the clearing I noticed that there were people there setting up what looked like projectors. It took longer then necessary to figure out that it was the four Swan sisters. They turned all of a sudden as if they sensed something. They smiled when the saw Bella but froze when they saw us.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Rosangela said a small smile on her face as she turned back to what she was doing. Rosanna also smiled as she greeted us. Rosella blushed as she and Cyan walked off. Rosetta glared and said nothing as she stomped away. Bella sighed as she followed her. Cornelius and his friends showed us where we will watch the competition. Rosella came and touched the ground. Rose bushes appeared and turned into what seemed like benches. I noticed that the roses were the same yellow color as the ones in her hair.

"There are no thorns so don't worry." She said as she went off to create more. "The Rose sisters each have a special power that consists of roses, which is why their enemies called them that." Jarrett explained as he sat down. "Angie," he said as he pointed to the oldest with red roses in her hair, "can send off pollen that would make humans and Angels fall asleep, but would only paralyze a vampire."

"Anna," said Joseph the guy with red hair while pointing to the sister with white roses in her hair. "Can use the rose petals to distract opponent or use them as sharp blades attacking from various directions." As if she was listening Anna made the petals from the roses in her hair swirl around her and spread, cleaning the field.

We also learned that Rosetta, or Rosie as they call her who had pink roses in her hair, had a power similar to Alec of the Volturi. She can make you see and smell nothing but roses to humans it might be pleasant but to immortals she can make it too sickly sweet. I remembered the first day in the cafeteria when she used it on Alice and, indirectly, at me. It was horrible.

They were done explaining just as soon as we heard wings beating coming the forest. Bella soon appeared, Cyan by her side. The Rose sisters were lined up on the other side of the clearing facing the forest.

Then beatings stopped and everything fell silent in the clearing.

**A/N: Here is the chapter. I know I'm evil for leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I can't help it. If you want me to update soon leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Also I'm thinking of writing a new story but can't decide on the main plot. So tell me what would interest you more:**

**Bella as a cross dresser (meaning she dresses like a boy) and Edward confused of his feelings for her as a girl and as a boy, he doesn't know she cross dresses.**

**Bella in a group of thieves and the Edward is the one in charge of capturing her and her group.**

**Till next time. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

BPOV

"They're here." Cornelius said as he came forward and stood behind me. Regina was immediately on my head in her animal form. Ross was beside me in his human child form clutching the skirt of my dress. I grabbed his hand and he held on to it as the first person came into the clearing.

My father, in his finest clothing, came walking in with an air of confidence about him, a thick gold crown on his head. My brothers were right behind him, each wearing white leather jackets and silver prince's circlets shining against their dark hair. Two children followed behind them, Giles and Walter, my brothers' familiars. They were both dragons, Giles, Christian's familiar, was white as the clouds, and Walter, Nicholas's familiar, was light orange as the sky's sunsets.

My grandparents were right behind them both carried by someone. My aunt and uncle, the Rose sisters' parents, were the ones carrying them. I noticed that Kim and Mickey were not here, but I knew were they were so I didn't worry.

They greeted the Rose sisters before turning to were I stood. They froze when they saw who I was with me. I noticed that Uncle Maxwell tighten his hold on Grandmother. My father walked towards us with my brothers behind him. I walked towards them not wanting them too close to my guests. Regina and Ross stayed behind.

"Isabella, what are they doing here?" my father asked. "You know that your Grandmother won't allow vampires to stay." My brothers stayed quiet behind father looking back and forth between me and the Cullens. Probably figuring out were I've been staying. "The letter said that as long as they have angel magic they are allowed to come." I responded, not in a defiant way.

They all looked surprised, "you mean they're Blood Angels?" Christian asked I could see his eyes starting to change color; he's very protective of both me and Nicholas since he is the eldest. I shook my head but he didn't see, "They are not Blood Angels." I could hear my Grandmother trying to fight Uncle Maxwell and saw that she was squirming in his arms. "They are Diamond Angels, they recently learning of this so they can't all control their magic yet but they emanate enough for you to sense it."

They were shocked at that. They looked at me before turning towards the Cullens. They seem to concentrate until I saw recognition in their eyes. "Almost half and half." My father muttered his eyes wide. My brothers said nothing and turned back to me. "Why did you give that vampire the 'Sword of Challenge'?" Christian asked. I turned to look back at the Cullens and smiled, they smiled back. "I didn't, the sword chose him." I answered.

Just then lightning struck the ground and a young man appeared. He was tall and muscular, looked about seventeen. His blonde hair glistened even though there was no light. He looked around. He spotted the Cullens, he stared at them before turning to my father.

"I am Riley Biers, of the Biers Clan who have witnessed and judged all Throne competition since the time of the Ancients. As the new leader of my clan it is my honor to stand witness of the competition between Prince Christian, Prince Nicholas, and Princess Isabella." He bowed as he said our names but kept his eyes on me. I know he doubted my abilities, no female angel has ever won a competition before, yet everybody is saying that I'm the one most likely to win.

My father nodded and headed back to his side with Riley beside him. My brothers smiled at me before following father. I turned to my group when a high pitched scream enveloped the clearing. I turned just in time to dodge one of grandmother's attacks. My uncle seemed to still be struggling to get a good grip on her. Cornelius, Jarrett, Luke, Simon, and Josef were instantly beside me baring their teeth. I rolled my eyes and told them to stand down as I walked back to the Cullens.

They said that she was arguing that the Cullens had no right to be here, but my father along with Riley said that since the Cullens have angel magic they can stay. She finally calmed down when Grandfather spoke up and allowed the Cullens to stay.

My father finally started. He raised his hand in the air and powered the projectors and cameras. Each projection was that of the leaders of the noble families and the advisors of not only the Sky Kingdom but also the Earth Kingdom. It was a tradition established many generations ago. Both sides watch the Competitions of each others side to keep a non-established truce.

"my friends, I gather you all tonight to bear witness the competition that will establish the new King or Queen of the Sky Kingdom." All watched intensely as my brothers and I walked to the center. We bowed, well I curtsied, to Father, then to the audience, and finally to each other. Father produced a scepter, gold and silver inter twine as they meet the color shifting star on top.

"Your familiars," Regina immediately came to me and shifted into her larger form. She was much taller then I and can easily carry four people. Giles and Walter were also by their master side in their larger forms. They twirled their tails around my brothers like anaconda snakes protectively. They looked big enough to be able to eat Regina if they wanted, if Regina gave them a chance, which she won't. My father raised the scepter to the air. The crystal star shone more brightly before shooting to the air. It floated in the air above my brothers and I. it started to shine directly at us before spreading, creating a shield to protect the witnesses and keep the fight inside and insight.

We stayed still until the light stopped shifting and turned clear. When it finally did Regina quickly grabbed my shoulders and took to the sky, as did my brothers with their own wings.

I grabbed my swords in time to deflect both the dragons and their masters. It seems that they are planning to take me and Regina out first before turning at each other. I smiled, they tried many times and always failed to take us down, and by the look on their faces they knew this too but tried again.

I dodged their attacks by directing them at each other. Regina didn't just dodge she also inflicted damage. She pecked Walter and Giles when they got close and scratched them with her talons when they tried to back off.

I just dodged another of their combination attacks when I was knocked unbalanced and fell off Regina. I thought I was going to fall to the ground but I was caught by the last moment. I looked to see that it was not Regina but Walter. Why would he save me? I wondered until I saw Giles holding off Regina. His body around her's like a snake. I tried to use one of my swords to free my self but both were knocked out of my hands. I was lifted until I was in front of Nicholas his sword raised. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but all that came was a blood curling scream. I opened my eyes to see Regina in front of me but before I could panic I saw Christian drop.

Giles caught Christian, but he ended transforming back to a child and they both crashed. When they didn't get up they disappeared. I didn't worry for I knew that they would appear on the other side of the shield to get medical attention from the Rose Sisters. Walter dropped me the instant that Regina turned to him. She caught me while dropping something white. I saw that it was Christian's wings before they disappeared, never touching the ground. So that's why Christian was eliminated. An angel without wings can't fight. They lose a lot of blood and faint. The wings grow back, but it the process was as slow and painful as a human bone healing and getting full movement again.

I heard cheering and turned to see that it was my side who were the ones cheering, even Carlisle and Esme.

Regina ruffled her feathers in glee at the praise they were shouting to her. I smiled at her, "Thank you for saving me darling," I kissed her feathery head, "Now let's take the last team down." She screeched in response and turned to face Nicholas and Walter. Nicholas retracted his wings and was riding Walter like was riding Regina.

"Let's finish this once and for all, sister." He yelled.

**A/N: Yay, cliff hanger! I'm mean, I know. So the mystery girl will finally come forward. Who is she and why is she acting weird? Till next time! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

EPOV

I watched nervously as Bella and her remaining brother tried to out do each other. Ross was on my lap trying not to go to his sister's aid. He almost crossed the shield when Giles had Regina in a bind a while ago, so Cornelius told me to hold on to him to make sure he doesn't interfere. I didn't mind in a way Ross did keep me calm as well, I just held on to him when ever he tensed when he saw Regina getting hurt.

I saw the Rose sisters attending to Christian Sky. Their grandmother ignoring him, apparently she doesn't care for failure.

We all watched as Bella and Nicholas continue fighting. It was notable that both were getting tired fast. They exchanged many blows, their familiars also participating as they tried to over power each other.

Suddenly Nicholas lunched himself from his dragon and knocked his sister of Regina, sending them both to the ground. Their familiars continued fighting, trying to stop the other from helping his/her master. Growls and hissing coming from them as they clawed and bite at each other.

I turned back to the siblings fighting. Nicholas was on top of Bella and had a dagger in his hand, glowing golden orange. Bella was struggling as best as she could but couldn't budge him. "Finish her!" yelled Lucina from their sideline. Nicholas was hesitant but shook his head and raised the dagger and brought it down.

Before anyone could react a light shot out. It shone so bright that even we, the vampires, had to shield our eyes. When we looked back Nicholas was still rubbing his eyes blinded by the bright light, his dagger on the ground. Bella wasn't on her back on the ground. She was standing, barely able to stay up. The crown on her head was shining the stone in the butterfly shining more brightly it almost hurt to look at it.

Bella called to Regina who came as soon as she could. They were both panting heavily, obviously tired. Bella looked to Regina and they had a silent communication. Suddenly Regina flew to the sky again and came down like an arrow. At first I thought that she was going to hit Nicholas, but instead Regina collided with Bella.

My family an I shot up from our seats but Cornelius and his friends told us to calm down, "Watch." They said, even Ross was calm about it. We turned to see Bella still standing but Regina was gone. Then I noticed it, Regina's wings were sprouting from Bella's back. Bella even looked different.

Her Brown mahogany hair had white streaks here and there, almost the opposite of Regina's hair. Her right eye was blue like Regina's while the left was still that warm chocolate Brown. Both of her arms were covered in the same scaly skin of Regina's feet. Her nails were long and sharp as Regina's talons, still five fingers each hand. She also had blue markings on her face, I wasn't sure if Regina had those markings since she always wears a mask.

She looked different, frightening maybe, but still beautiful. She screeched and hissed at her brother. The same sounds Regina makes in her owl form. "It's over now." Cornelius said we all turned to see him and his friends smiling. They seem confident and the worry looks from before were gone so I relaxed a bit.

Nicholas was still on the ground watching his sister, slight fear in his eyes until he seemed to fully notice her crown. She took it off and it glowed even more brightly that you had to look away. When the bright glow faded the crown was gone and in its place was a sword. The wreaths were twisted to make the grip of the sword. The Butterfly was spread widely as the guard while the stone that was centered in the middle before became the pommel. **(A/N: I had no idea what they were before so I googled it, it's pretty much the hilt or handle of the sword.)**

I saw Nicholas look at it with wide eyes, his expression was, hopeful… relieved? I couldn't understand it. The was a big commotion from the other side and I saw Christian on his knees panting and holding himself in pain, but I also saw the same emotions in his eyes. His cousins were trying to pull him back to their makeshift bed.

"Message received." the four guys said simultaneously. I watched as Bella took a step closer to her brother. He didn't even try to defend himself, but his familiar did. He put himself between his master and Bella and was about to attack when Bella pulled the sword to herself and flicked the blade with her fingers. I could hear the dings she was making with the sword. Suddenly the dragon froze in midst of its attack, his mouth still open showing of his teeth inches from Bella's face. She then struck him with the back of the blade and sent him flying. Before he landed on the ground he transformed back into a child, his eyes were open and alert, looking back at his master with worry.

"What did she do?" Rosalie asked, worried about the boy even if he was the opponent. Esme seemed worried too, both having a soft for children they were naturally worried for the boy. It was Ross who answered, probably knowing it would calm them if he explained. "Mama just paralyzed him. He's breathing and awake just can't move. The dings from her sword, if done correctly can paralyze anything within a foot of hearing." He smiled as he watched Bella move forward and closer to her brother.

Her brother suddenly sprang into action. He dodged Bella's blades, it didn't seem like she was actually planning on hitting the mark just leading him. And I soon saw where, she was leading him closer to his familiar.

When he was inches away, she raised her sword. It started to glow just like that dragon warrior's. She looked at her brother, with what I thought was worry. "It's over," she said. Her voice seems to have a slight echo, and I realized that it was Regina's voice that echoed.

She brought the sword done suddenly but it never hit its mark. Nicholas and his familiar disappeared at the last second and the shield disappeared. Bella's sword was frozen in mid air just where her brother's shoulder used to be.

It was quiet no one moved no one said anything. Then all of a sudden there was cheering. I completely forgot of the spectators from the projectors. Everyone turned to see a young girl dressed in earth colors cheering and was soon joined by the others around her. Some of the people dressed in light colors applauded some just stayed quiet. Even my family was cheering finally realizing that Bella won.

Ross ran off to hug his sister, who suddenly appeared beside Bella. Both were panting barely able to stand. The wings on Bella were gone as were the differences in her appearance. My family and I stayed still as Bella's father walked towards her. He put his arms around her; she leans on him but doesn't fall.

They both turned towards the audience who arranged them selves into two groups, the light colored ones and the earthy colored ones. Riley stepped towards them and kneels before them, "I, Riley Biers, do official acknowledge Princess Isabella as the rightful successor to the Sky Throne." Again the field was filled with cheering that dimmed as the people in the projectors disappeared.

When they all disappeared Riley congratulated Bella before leaving. Cornelius soon rushed over to her with the rest in tow. We all hugged her and Regina congratulating both on their victory. Esme was giving her another hug, when Bella suddenly turned them around and screamed.

BPOV

The pain was incredible that I'm surprised that I didn't faint. I felt rather then heard everyone move around me. I felt their power surging as they prepared to attack and defend. "Stop it," I ground out, luckily with no pain in my voice.

"Hm, The Fortunate Five? I thought you would be dead by now." My Grandmother sneered. I turned, despite the pain my body was screaming at doing so, to look at Cornelius, Jarrett, Luke, Simon, and Josef standing between me and my grandmother in defensive positions.

I heard gasping and Carlisle saying that I should sit down, but I ignored them and walked, or limped, in front of The Fortunate Five. They got that name when they were turned into Full Diamond Angels. When they proved to be able to control their bloodlust after that, they were allowed to live which is how they got the name The Fortunate Five.

"That's enough, Mother." My dad moved to grab hold of grandmother's hands to render her unable to attack.

"Let go of me. I forbid this, I refuse to acknowledge her as the next successor." She screamed as she tried to escape the grasps of her sons. Each word struck me in my heart. I hated to her say those hateful words, even if I knew the truth it still pained me.

She screamed again and was about to escape when I felt a new presence. I heard growling from above. I was pulled back in time to miss the large lion close to where I stood. It stood there turning from side to side before lying down. When he did I could see a girl on top of him. She jumped off and turned towards me. Before I could say anything she pulled out her sword and attacked. Jarrett blocked her attack but he could dodge her next attack. Luke, Simon, and Josef went to his aid while Cornelius gently pulled me towards the Cullens.

When he did he told them to keep me between them and went to help the others. The girl was good she trapped Luke and Simon in a crystal trap and had Josef and Jarrett trapped in what seemed to be an illusion. She felt familiar but also not. I couldn't place her but felt like I knew her well. My head was still in a spin when I saw her turned to Cornelius and freeze. All of a sudden she dropped her sword to the ground.

"What is she doing?" I heard Alice ask.

"My love," said the girl. I turned back to her, ignoring the pain in my back. She ran into Cornelius's arms despite of his attack position. _**What's wrong with her?**_ I thought. Everyone in the kingdom knows that Sarasa and Cornelius were involved and that he still loves her. Cornelius tried to gently remove him self from the girls arms but she wouldn't let go.

"Listen I don't know who you, but would you please let go of me." Cornelius asked as he tried to remove himself from the girl's grasp. The girl drew back her head, her arms still around him, "My dear beloved, it's me." she said. Just them something glowed around her and I saw her true spirit.

"Sarasa?" I thought I heard my brothers ask with me, but I couldn't concentrate on them. All I could see is the spirit of my sister, my _dead_ sister.

**A/N: what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update, my niece's party popped up and distracted me. I also had a hard time to think of whether to bring up Sara during or after the Competition. How she got the body will be explained in the next chapter, maybe. **

**Till next time. ;p**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No mater how many times I wish I did.**

**BPOV**

I woke up faced down on my pillow, my throat dry and parched. I tried to get up but the pain that shot through my back made me fall back onto the bed again, while scattering what was on the night table beside the bed. I heard light fluttering and the door opening.

"Oh, you shouldn't try to move dear." Esme said as she came in and placed a bowl of pleasant smelling herbs potion on the night table and started picking up what was on the floor. The smell started to bring back memories of last night.

_~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~_

_I watched as the spirit form of my sister disappears, still smiling with her arms around Cornelius._

"_Sara, why are you here?" Cornelius asked wrapping his arms around the girl. Even if it wasn't her body Cornelius would want to hold Sara even if it's temporary._

"_I want to fight too." She said. Jarrett, Luke, Simon, and Josef were up and by my side. I could tell they were still in pain from the attack._

"_Of course you may have your fight, Sarasa." said a little girl's voice. We all turned to see that my grandmother was still here and watching with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sara turned to Grandmother and smiled, "Thank you, Grandmother. However I will not fight Isabella tonight." She turned back to me surrounded by the Cullens. She seemed to notice something behind me. _

_I turned and hoped that it wasn't Edward. Only Sara wasn't around to suppress her memories of how the Earth Prince looked like. When I saw that it was Cyan I almost sighed in relief, but I saw the look on his face. He seemed angry for some reason, I never seen that expression on his face._

_Sara must have noticed this, "I know you're angry but it was her choice and it's only temporary." She said to him, still wrapped in Cornelius's arms. I didn't know what she was talking about but the pain from my back didn't let me think much about it._

_She then turned to me. "Meet me here tomorrow, you can bring your friends with you if they want to come," she said pointing to the Cullens. "We will have our fight then." _

"_She can't fight you so soon." Luke said straitening up, the others did too, their injuries gone but their clothes in tatters. "She's tired and needs more time to recover."_

"_Oh, I know." Sara said. "That's why she will fight in someone else's body like me." she stated as if it were obvious. I froze at that, I don't like the thought of putting someone in danger by using them in a fight. Plus I would have to know all of their potential attacks in order to fight._

"_Who do you have in mind?" Grandmother asked, knowing full well that I didn't like the idea. "Cyan's sister of course." I resisted the urge to look at Alice. Cyan recently confirmed my guess of Alice being his youngest sister. Apparently he had a vision of her past while he was helping her with her own visions, showing that she was The Destiny Family's Future Seer. We plan on telling her soon just don't know when it would be the right time._

_I stayed frozen feeling the fury of Cyan, despite that he was a coward in a fight he was still the eldest brother and never wished for neither of his sisters to be in danger._

"_Wonderful so we will all meet here tomorrow night and Sara would get the fight that she wants," Grandmother said and turned and skipped into her son's arms and they left wanting to get her away while she was still calm. Sara hugged Cornelius again before letting go and climbing the lion. "I know you know who I'm referring to Isabella, I'm sorry but it has to be done this way." She said and she took off. I didn't see what happened next because I was then swallowed by darkness and fainted._

_~~~~~~End of Flash back~~~~~~_

I stayed still like Esme said while she used the last of the healing potion to heal my wounds. Apparently when we got back a protective shield formed around me and didn't allow anyone near me to heal my wounds. Not even Ross or Regina could get near me.

I felt little pain as the wound on my back started to heal, just a slight heat. I asked where the others were. She said that the Cullen kids and Cornelius went to school and that Jarrett, Luke, Simon, and Josef took Regina to the secret base, and that Ross followed to be with his sister. I felt better knowing that Regina was going to be okay, though a bit lonely that she and Ross weren't here with me.

When she was done she asked if I wanted to eat, but I didn't respond because my stomach did it for me growly quiet loudly. She kissed my head as I blushed and said she would bring me something to eat.

I felt that warm sensation that I haven't felt in a long time. I felt loved, not the romance kind but the family kind. I know that my family loves me, but they always have to show other wise in front of my grandmother. My father always shows that he loves me without fear, but what I wanted most was a mother's love, a love that I had before mother's death decades ago. I never said anything because I didn't want to seem selfish, but the feeling was always there. And Esme gives me that feeling, of safety and warmth, that's why I don't regret taking my grandmother's attack to keep her safe. I don't want to lose another mother figure, not so soon after a found one.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door before Esme came in with a tray of food. She placed it on the night table and helped me sit up, the soreness of my muscles still there. She place the food in front of me and kissed my forehead again before leaving me to eat in peace. I smiled as I dug in.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I felt like being generous. So on we go. With Edward's POV)**

**EPOV**

I tried rushed through all my classes, worrying about Bella. I didn't want to leave this morning not while knowing that she was still hurt. She still hadn't let the shield down so she still had the burnt wound on her back.

At lunch her cousins surprised me by sitting with my family. Of course it was just to ask us if Bella was better. When we told them about the shield they were just as confused as us, more when we told them that Regina and Ross, who had Bella's magic, couldn't get near her either.

As if to make matters worse, there was a new unexpected addition to Forks High, so the whole student population was completely concentrated on the new student. A new male apparently, the girls were all thinking of him. Tall and lean with blond wavy hair with green highlights that seemed to move every time he walks, making it look like he was underwater.

Every thought in the room was concentrated on the guy that it made it hard to ignore. Suddenly the room got quiet when the doors opened. It was him, Raphael. He looked around as if in search of something. His blue green gaze fell on our table and the Rose Sister shivered and turned to see the guy. I could see in their minds that they sensed power. He stared at them before turning towards an empty table.

"Sea," the Rose sisters said in unison, got up and left. He sat alone through out the period not bothering to eat anything.

When school ended I walked quickly to my car and waited anxiously for my siblings so I could check on Bella. I passed by Raphael on my way and I noticed that he glared at my pendant before he turned and drove off in his car. It was weird but I didn't pay much attention to it.

When we got home I went straight inside and found Bella in the living room watching TV. "Welcome home," she said turning to us and smiled. I liked how that greeting sounded coming from her. "Esme went out to buy groceries I tried to go with her but she said I had to rest." Every one returned her greeting and went off to do their thing. Emmett and Rosalie went out to the garage, Jasper sat on a couch and continued his current book, and Alice went and sat with Bella.

I went to my room to put away my stuff before coming back down and sat next to them, just wanting to be close to Bella. I gave up trying to keep a distance from Bella. However that didn't mean I was going to try and woo her. Despite the pain in my chest I never did anything that would be seen as anything but friendship.

Alice was talking about tonight's fight when Ross and Regina came in and ran straight for Bella. The three hugged and whispered something in their language. Ross said that he was going to take his sister out hunting, which brought Emmett out of the garage. "Hey I want to see how you guys hunt," he said, "can I come?"

"Me too?" Rosalie asked coming right behind him. "Sure, the more the merrier." Regina said. "I think I'll stay with Bella." Alice said, hugging Bella. "Do you guys want to come?" Ross asked looking at me and Jasper. "Go ahead you guys it'll be fun." Alice said. I could tell that Alice wanted to talk to Bella, so I agreed and Jasper came also along reluctantly.

"Don't worry Jasper I'll protect Alice if anything happens." Bella said, making Jasper feel better. "Yeah, we're best friends; we won't let each other get hurt." Alice agreed, hugging Bella again. I smiled at when Bella smiled widely at Alice's declaration.

**A/N: So what do you think? This chapter is by far my longest one, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guessed by now who Raphael is. Bella will finally have that talk with Alice in the next chapter. How will Alice react? And the Cullens? If want to know leave reviews.**

**P.S.: I just decided to go with the cross dressing plot, "Twisted Love", I might change the title later, maybe. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Till next time! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I had a slight slump. Thank you to those who have been waiting patiently and haven't given up on me yet. I love reading the reviews and it makes me happy to see that you enjoy my story and still want me to continue.**

**APOV**

I watched as Bella played with the hem of her nightgown, almost distracting me when I noticed it was of designer origin. Sitting next to her I decided to play with her hair. It was so soft and silky. She seemed to relax and laid her head on my lap, as I started to softly braid her hair. I knew my vision from that afternoon in the cafeteria is going to come true. She will finally tell me about my biological siblings and, hopefully, about my past.

She took a deep breath, as she finally decided to tell me.

"Alice, I have to tell you something. But I don't know how you'll handle it." Bella said timidly. "Tell me." I said softly wanting her to continue, "We're friends aren't we?" I asked with a smile knowing what she will say. Bella nodded and faced me with her own smile. "Best Friends." She said, seeming really happy to say those words.

She took another breath and turned slightly to face me.

"Alice when you were born you weren't an only child. You have an older brother and sister." Bella said, looking at me straight in the eye, just like in the vision but now I will finally know who my older siblings are. "They're still alive, looking for you and I know where one of them is."

I smiled at her looked at her silently telling her to continue.

"Your oldest brother, I know where he is." she said quietly, looking away as if to debate whether to continue or not.

"Please Bella tell me," I said grabbing her hands. "I want to know who my siblings are." I begged. "Where is my brother?"

"He's one of the most skilled illusionists and a remarkable seer, though his fighting techniques could use some work," she added warily. "He has been trying to track you down, but when your powers and memories were suppressed it made it even harder to track you down, since he doesn't see the future like you."

I kept quiet not wanting to interrupt but I couldn't help but ask, "If he doesn't see the future what does he see?" She looked at me warmly but I could tell there was worry in her eyes. "Your brother sees the past." She said.

"Like Cyan?" I asked she just looked at me with worry and expectation in her eyes. Then it clicked. "Cyan?"

She nodded sitting up and turning to face me. She stayed silent watching my reaction to this revelation.

Cyan is my older brother. I immediately remember every session I had with Cyan working on my future seeing abilities. How he always was patient with me and didn't show agitation. When he smiled proudly after I finally learned to not be pulled by unwanted visions, now I just feel a slight tug and can choose to go into it or ignore it till later.

Why didn't I see it before or suspected it at least when I found out he loves designing clothing as much as I do. I turned to Bella and hugged her, happy to know where one of my siblings is at least. Although that wasn't enough for me, so I pulled back a smile still on my face, "Thank you Bella, for telling me." I could feel the venom tears that would never drop in my eyes. "I don't want to sound rude or selfish but are you sure you don't know where my sister is?" I asked. I didn't want to sound unappreciative, when I really am but I really want to find what little biological family I have.

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "Sorry Alice I really don't know where she is. She comes and goes as she pleases, though I know she's okay since we saw her recently." She said. I was confused I don't recall meeting a female angel out side of Bella's family. She noticed my confusion and smiled again, "Do you recall the girl from last night?"

The girl on the lion's back came to mind, "Your sister?" I asked. She shook her head, "My sister's soul may have been in that body but it wasn't hers."

"That was my sister's body?"

"I was confused last night as to why Cyan was mad, because of the pain I couldn't think properly, but this afternoon I was able to understand what should have been so obvious."

"What was so obvious?" I asked.

"Your sister is the only one with a flying lion. That was her familiar, William. I felt stupid that I didn't register that last night, flying land animals are very rare and hard to tame, even for me."

Just then the front door opened and my brother came in. I flitted to his side; he smiled at me warmly before I hugged him. He seemed surprised and was frozen for a second before hugging me back, "I take it the Bella told you the truth." I nodded, "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner." He whispered burying his head in my hair.

**BPOV**

I watched as Alice and Cyan hugged, happy that they finally found each other after so long. From what I remembered Alice, Cyan, and their sister were really close and rarely ever fought. Even if I had never seen the girl's faces I have seen their mother's and Alice looks so much like her I can't believe I didn't see it sooner.

I was instantly brought out of my thoughts by a deep growl. I looked to see Jasper along with the others back. He glared at Cyan, who still had Alice in his arms. I was about to say something to slowly smooth the situation when Alice chided Jasper

"Stop that Jasper," she said as she moved towards him. "He's my brother."

I swear I could hear not only my own but also Cyan's heartbeat in the silence that fell on the room. Everyone was silent as they processed what Alice just said.

Eventually the silence was broken by Emmett's booming laughter.

"So that's why he's so pixie like and looks like you." He was suddenly hit with a green energy ball. I turned to see an annoyed Cyan.

"I would appreciate it if you do not refer to me as a pixie." He said, each word getting more heated as his hands started to form more energy balls.

"That aside," he said calming down. "What are you going to do about tonight?" asking me.

"What does he mean?" Rosalie asked.

"My sister can be a bit theatric from time to time." I said, sitting back down, Alice was by my side again this time with her head on my lap. "She wants me to fight using somebody else's body."

"Is that bad for the people involved?" Edward asked, warming my heart by worrying.

"No, not really. I just don't like the idea of fighting in someone else's body." I said.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Well for one I would need to know all of the person's attacks and defenses, I would have to know how to use the person's magic and spells. Not everyone has the same moves." I explained

"Second, and probably my main reason is the method of switching bodies with someone. For a spirit or soul it would need permission from the person, but for two people to switch bodies they would have to use a special spell and I really don't like that spell." I tried not to blush but I think it wasn't working.

"So you want a way out of the fight?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Why not say you don't want to fight?" Jasper asked, "If she said that Lucina would do something to force her." Cyan replied from the window. "She wouldn't be above holding someone hostage, believe me."

"Well how about saying you can't find someone to switch bodies with?" Emmett suggested. I smiled sadly at his attempts, "I would but Sara already chose someone for me to switch with."

"Oh right she did say that."

"Wait who did she chose again?" Jasper asked. I hesitated not knowing how he will react, "um… well, she said she wants me use Cyan's sister." I practically whispered the last part.

They all turned to look at Alice who stared at me. "Me? She wants me to switch bodies with you?"

"No." I almost fell of the couch jumping at Jasper's yell. "I won't let Alice be in danger." He moved to pull her on his lap and held on to her protectively.

"Which is why I want to find a way out. I don't want to put her or anyone else in anymore danger." I said trying to calm him down.

"There's that, and the fact that no one knows her fighting style." Cyan said. "Both of my sisters were supposedly trained by different instructors, but I never learned who they were. All I knew was that Bree was taught by a Sky dragon warrior, and Alice by an Earth dragon warrior."

"What if we ask Sam, she's the new leader of the Earth Dragon warriors." I asked, "She might know who trained Alice."

Before Cyan could say anything Regina and Ross hissed, Regina sounded delighted while Ross sounded irritated. One word left their mouths and I understood why. "David."

They raced to the windows, well Regina did Ross just followed reluctantly. "That's David's aura, he's coming!" Regina was practically bouncing. Ross certainly wasn't.

The windows swung open for the usual entrance of sky familiars. When the winds subsided a young boy was kneeling before me.

"Your highness, future queen of the gracious Sky Kingdom, I've come to help as Lady Yuki has asked." he said, his head bowed.

It was odd; David is the familiar of the missing Sky dragon warrior, Wyatt's brother. David can't do any magic besides shifting without him so how would he be of help.

"She said I could help find my master," he explained, "that you would need him soon and I would be of help to find him. And I did, I found him."

"Really David, Where is he?" Regina was by his side smiling and encouraging him. I wanted to know as well, this man has been missing nearly two centuries with no one knowing where he was.

"It's him!" David pointed towards the Cullens. "He is my master."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Mwuaha-ha ha-ha! I'm evil, I know. I'll give you guys one last time to guess, who of the Cullen men is David's master and brother of Wyatt? If you guess correctly I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Good Luck!**

**P.S. : I've added new reference pics on my profile. check them out!**

**Till next time. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

**A/N: Yay! Over a hundred-fifty reviews. Thank you all, it makes me happy to see that you like my story.**

BPOV

We all turned to see the man that David pointed at. He sat there staring at David with a shock look on his face.

"Jasper?" Alice asked breaking everyone from their shock. "Jasper is the brother of the guy who broke Bella's room on her first day here." It wasn't a question more like a statement.

"That would explain why he's so good at keeping up with Bella in a fight, well to a point." Cyan said.

"No, you must be mistaken I don't remember ever knowing about the angel world and I don't recall knowing you." Jasper shook his head looking away in deep thought.

"Sorry, but a familiar always knows his or her master. It's like a pull because the familiar is given the Master's magic while still young sometimes before being born." Regina said climbing on my lap.

"So if David says you're his master, it's true. As for remembering I think that what happened to Alice might have happened to you." I said. They all turned to me in confusion. "What I mean is that Alice is Cyan's little sister, and back then she knew of her powers and used them. Jasper, if you are David's master and Wyatt's older brother then you also had and used your magic before." I explained.

"How are you so sure?" Carlisle asked. "I mean that they both use to know of their magic"

"Well I met Alice before through Cyan, back then she had long hair, I didn't know it was her when we met again, like Cyan and Bree, who you saw last night, Alice wore a cat mask so I never saw her face." I saw everyone turn to Cyan; probably know realizing that they haven't seen his face at all.

"Then why did you seem surprised to recognize something when you stared at Alice that day on the roof?" Rosalie asked, she didn't sound skeptical just curious.

"I never saw Alice's face but I have seen her late mother's," I saw Alice looking sad at hearing of her mother's death. I went to kneel before her, "You look just like her, the same brightness in your eyes, the same happy smile of when you get what you want, if you had longer hair again and white eyes you would look like twins." She smile sadly and hugged me.

"Ok," Emmett had to ruin this happy moment. "But how do you know that Jasper knew of his magic, didn't the dragon guy's brother disappear from the angel world?"

"It was my master that first trained her Royal Highness." David said. "So she already personally met my master over a century ago." They all stared between me and Jasper.

"Jasper was the one that made you into a scary fighter?" Emmett asked in awe lightening the mood, everyone laughed.

"Yes, it was the oldest son of the Sky Dragon Leader that taught me how to fight." I said back in my seat.

**EPOV**

My family was still processing what David and Bella said. I was more confused that Bella is over a hundred years old. And apparently I wasn't the only one. "You said you met Jasper over a century ago, but you still look so young." Rosalie looked over Bella in awe, as did I. Nothing about Bella showed that she was more then seventeen years old.

I was about to say something when there was a sudden loud screeching sound.

We all turned to the window and saw a red haired woman cross the window followed by four men. Immediately David crashed through the window, apologizing as he ran after the figures, Ross went after him.

"It was her!" Alice said running out the door, Jasper closely behind her. "It was the woman from my vision."

We all followed, letting Bella go first. Regina was in her bigger animal form and grabbed hold of Bella's shoulders before taking to the sky. They flew past Alice and Jasper and led the way.

When we finally caught up with the woman and her attackers, the boys were besides her keeping the men away. She was on the ground bleeding and gasping for air. She was clutching a basket in her arms, holding it as if it were the most important treasure in the world.

The boys were still keeping the men away when two different sets of arrows took the men down. It was Bella and Rosalie, Bella has been teaching Rosalie how to control her powers and now she was as good as her. Bella even gave Rosalie her own gold with Ruby encrusted Archery set, that dormant's state was a beautiful ring.

Bella ran to the woman and we all followed keeping a small distance, to give the woman space. The woman started speaking in that strange language that started to seem familiar but still not understandable. She talked in a quiet voice, sounding like she was begging for something as she shoved the basket into Bella's arms. Bella and David seemed to be trying to reassure about something, but the woman shook her head. She turned to us as her chest seemed to catch fire. "I trust you." She said before the flames consumed her.

Ross pulled Bella back as the flames intensified. Bella held on to the basket just like the woman did, like the most important treasure in the world. David just stared at the flames in sorrow crying. Regina tried to comfort him but he just shook her off and fell to the ground.

"Mother," he said, before starting to cry.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I couldn't think of what to do after revealing that the woman was David's birth mother. Sad isn't? Well you know what to do. If you want me to update quickly give some reviews. Remember I put up pictures of the characters, take a look and tell me what you think. **

**Also made it so that anonymous reviews can be accepted, so don't hesitate to leave a review.**

**Till next time! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

BPOV

David cried until he passed out. It felt a little weird to see him cry, I've never seen him cry, he's always been the strong silent type. 'A true warrior's familiar', he was called by many of the Dragon Warriors. Jasper was the only one who was able to get David away from the fire, and carried him home after Regina and I collected the ashes for the ceremony to help the soul pass on into the after life.

I still held on to the basket Emilia, David's mother, gave me. In it the reason she was willing to give her life up for. No one said anything, not knowing what to say.

Cornelius came in cautiously noticing that we were all quiet. "What happened?" he asked, he noticed David in Jasper's arms, and looked to me in confusion. "We just found out that Jasper is Wyatt's missing brother," I explained, he met David before and knows of his master's disappearance.

He seemed a bit shock before looking thoughtful, "That would explain why he can keep up with you the most." He said as he sat down on the floor next to me. "But I know something else is wrong, what is it?" he asked.

"The woman from Alice's vision appeared," I said looking down. "It turned out to be Emilia."

"Really?" he asked looking around, "where is she?" Every one got even quieter.

"She's dead. they injured her fatally and lost to much blood." Regina said sadly, pointing to the ashes in the glass bowl. Cornelius looked at it in sorrow then turned to David. "Was he..?" he couldn't finish his sentence, "he was there, we all were." Ross replied.

David stirred, rubbed his eyes and looked up. He turned to the table and stared at his mother's ashes. "David, we waited till you woke up to start the ceremony." I said softly. He nodded getting off jasper's lap and kneeled on the floor before the ashes.

"Would you mind doing it, your highness?" he asked in a quiet voice. I nodded standing up. Cornelius got up and so did the others.

"This is the 'Passing Ceremony' it's to help the souls cross into the after life where there is peace." I explained before anyone asked. I told them to kneel in a circle around the table where the bowl of the ashes laid. I used my magic to transform my clothes into the appropriate attire for the ceremony, as did David, Ross, Regina, Cyan, and Cornelius, who knew how to do it as well. The others gasped, Cyan touched Alice's shoulder and her clothes also transformed, she looked just like she did when I met her, with the family robes and mask.

I raised my hand and transformed the rest. They were dressed in the clothing that matched their flame types. Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie in sky colors and Emmett, Esme, and Edward were in earth colors. **(A/N: Notice the pattern?)**

They looked at themselves and each other, but didn't ask questions. Regina handed me the bottle of Holy Oil, which I poured into the bowl of ashes and handed back the bottle. Ross handed me a lit white candle. I held it in my right hand and chanted the ancient prayer. I felt the wind swirl around me, but the flame in the candle stayed intact. Before I set the ashes on fire **(weird, I know but just go with it please.) **David came up and raised his arm in front of him. His arm phased into a wing, white feathers with a silver tint on the edges. He plucked on of the feathers and placed it in the bowl. It was necessary to add something from family members of the deceased in the bowl to make the soul feel at ease.

I lowered the candle's flame to the bowl and set the ashes and feather on fire. Now unlike with most fires, there isn't a burnt smell in the air but the scent of the deceased, so the air started to smell of honey suckle and sunlight. When the ashes were almost gone the flames transformed into the image of a phoenix and disappeared leaving nothing in the bowl. I finished the rest of the prayer before David got up and hugged me, "thank you" he whispered.

APOV

After the ceremony David sat by the window and hummed to himself quietly. Regina said that he was humming the lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

Bella and Cyan were still discussing on ways to get out of the fight. Ross was playing a video game with Emmett.

"Bella, why don't you just use my body?" I asked as they were still not coming up with a fool proof way out. They looked at me as if I just grew a second head. "Well you said that my sister is letting Sara use her body by choice, don't I have that choice too?" They looked to each other in concern. Jasper was by my side holding me in his arms tightly.

"Alice, it's not that it's not your choice, but I don't want to put you in danger. Even if we switch bodies you would still feel the pain of the attacks when they hit your body." Bella explained. "It would be difficult for me to dodge all of the attacks since I don't know what attacks your sister uses, and I can't fight back since I don't know your attacks."

"Didn't you say that the leader of the Earth Dragon warriors might know who trained me?" I asked, remembering that she said someone named Sam might know who trained me. They nodded, but Bella still seemed hesitant, "Bella, I want to do this, besides didn't you say that your grandmother wouldn't be above holding someone hostage to get you to fight?"

She sighed before taking out her compact, "Okay, I'll call Sam and try to find out who trained you." She opened her compact and the screen was projected in the air in front of her. By now everyone was in the living room again wanting to find out more of my mysterious past.

She used the projection like a touch screen, scrolling down a list of pictures. She finally stopped at a picture of a brown dragon. It flashed for a minute before showing a large room. It was well design for comfort and style. All the earth tone colors unify beautifully.

"Sam, are you there?" Bella asked placing the compact on the coffee table. There was a shuffling noise, a crash, and then everything was silent. Bella and Cornelius laughed quietly, before a dragon face came on to the screen. Cyan almost fell of his seat in fright getting the others to laugh as well.

"Would you please move, your going to give Cyan a heart failure." A young female voice said. The dragon moved back revealing a young masked girl. Her mask was brown with silver and gold trimmings around it. It resembled more of a dragon then Wyatt's mask.

"Royal Highness, to what do I owe this delightful pleasure?" she asked with a sincere smile. Wait, this is Sam leader of the Earth Dragon Warriors?

"Sam, I called to ask a question concerning one of the Destiny Triplets." Bella said. Sam seemed surprised at this.

"Are you saying that Cyan finally wants to fight?" asked Sam in an astounded voice.

"No, I very much like staying a pacifist, thank you." Cyan responded moving into line of sight. "Well then, I'm very confused." Sam replied.

"Sam, might you know who was in charge of Mary Alice's training? According to what Cyan knows, she had been trained by a Dragon Warrior." Bella asked.

Sam didn't seem to expect that, she looked surprised before smiling. "I haven't heard of her for years. She was the most promising of the three." She said closing her eyes as if to remember.

"Then you do know who trained her?" Cyan asked. Bree looked back and had a proud air about her.

"Of course, it was me. I was the one who personally made Mary Alice the best fighter I could."

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry if it took so long for me to update, I've been having a hard time writing now that school started again. So Alice has agreed to fight, next chapter will be the fight and a new familiar. I'm so excited! Please leave your comments and tell me what you think. Also don't forget I have a new story up called "Twisted Love", so please read and leave your comments.**

**Till next time! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

EPOV

I watched on as Bella explained to the Earth Dragon leader of the situation. Sam understood and said she would send someone who will help.

"Thank you," Bella said as they were saying their good byes. Sam just smiled happily. "No need, I'm happy to help my best student and you, my future Queen." She said. Bella blushed at the last words.

"Oh, one more thing," Sam added hastily. "I received a signal that the Sword of Challenge has chosen a master." Bella looked swiftly at Emmett's necklace that had the sword in its dormant state beside the stone Cyan gave him. "And since I gave you the sword, I know you know who it chose, so who is my opponent?" Sam looked excited.

Bella sent an asking glance at Emmett; he moved to stand besides her. "This is Emmett Cullen, the one the sword has chosen."

The Sam looked closer curiously, "B.A. or D.A.?" she asked. My family was confused by the question but Bella answered, "D.A."

The Sam's smile became impossibly wider. "And who is training him?" she asked excitedly.

"I am." Bella answered, smiling warmly at Sam.

"Perfect." Sam said happily, "So, Emmett train hard and hopefully you will be the one to beat me." She said at Emmett with respect. "Till we meet for battle," She bowed before the screen went blank.

"Bella what did she mean when she said she hoped that Emmett would be the one to beat her?" Alice asked pushing the mask from the ceremony to the top of her head.

"Tell me something first, when I said I would be contacting the leader of the Earth Dragons, did you expected that it would be girl?" Bella responded looking at all of us.

"Honestly, no. I thought it would be a guy." Jasper answered first. The others agreed.

"Well the fact that she is leader of the Earth Dragons, has scared off or disheartened many guys to try to court her. Despite that she is the toughest fighter and can beat an army of newborn vampires on her own; she's still a girl and does dream of getting married." She explained.

"So she thinks that if she loses in a fight, then guys would be less scared of her?" Rosalie asked skeptical. "What would one fight prove?" Alice asked, just as skeptical as Rosalie.

"If she loses to Emmett, he becomes the new leader of the Earth Dragons and she is back to being just another warrior." Cyan answered, coming from the kitchen with Esme with hot tea for him and Bella.

Everyone was stunned at that. "But won't the fact that he's a vampire cause some rebellion from the other earth dragons?" Carlisle asked. Cornelius shook his head, "If the sword chose him he can lead without any trouble or dispute." He answered.

"The Dragon warriors, both from the Sky kingdom and Earth kingdom, have many traditions. One of which is the Sword of Challenge." Bella explained, "The leader is the true holder of the sword, but if he or she wishes to give up her title she could hand it down to the already chosen successor or use the sword to pick an opponent with the best potential to be the new leader."

"So Emmett has to fight the girl?" Rosalie asked, obviously worried for her husband knowing that just because Sam is a girl doesn't mean that she would be an easy match for Emmett.

"Don't worry Rosalie, Sam won't ask for the fight any time soon. She wants Emmett to have enough training to be able to fight her." Bella said assuringly.

"Besides with Isabella as his teacher, he will be able to learn many techniques that will keep him safe." Cornelius said.

My family soon went off to their separate activities, Cyan left saying he had to get something important taking Cornelius for protection.

I was going to my room when I heard my piano being played. I raced to the living room and found Bella on the couch listening as Ross played. It was a simple song but still quiet beautiful. He finished his song; Bella smiled warmly at him and whispered something in their language.

"You're very good." I said. they looked at me in surprise. Ross got up quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours. I just saw it and was drawn to it" he explained. "It's okay, really. " I assured him. I went and sat beside him; feeling like it was natural to be so close to him. "I didn't know you played." I said, motioning for him to sit back down.

"Not very much, but Papa used to teach me when we were still together." He explained. I felt a twinge of sadness as he mentions his master. Everyone seems to have high respect for him and Bella seems to be very much in love with him, the way she is willing to stand up against her own grandmother to keep him hidden.

We played and practiced many different songs and I offered to teach him more, which he accepted quickly. He went hunting when his stomach started to growl. I turned and saw that Bella never left her seat on the couch. She was asleep looking quiet peaceful that I didn't want to wake her up. I went to the closet and brought back a thick blanket. When I put it over her she murmured something in her language, all I was able to understand was "Anthony"

I felt a slight tug in my chest, what was this feeling that I always have when I'm near her. I ran to my room before my body did something my mind couldn't stop.

I was ranting in my head when a flash blinded me. Before I could even think about panicking, my sight returned. Only I wasn't in my room. It seemed familiar though. The walls were decorated with green, brown, and gold tapestries over the polished marble walls. The rug on the floor had a crest that had a dark brown and green crowned dragon. The bed, which seemed big for some reason, had green covers and light green pillows. On the bed was a small egg. It was black and had green specks here and there. I grabbed it and it glowed in my hand, I felt a strong pull towards the egg. I raced to the window and leaped landing on the grass softly, even though the window was three stories high.

I ran to the forest, seeming to know where I wanted to go. It seemed very familiar though I'm sure I never been there before. I saw a bright light at the distance, when I reached it I entered a clearing. It was the lake from before. I looked around and saw that girl I always see sitting by the bank, humming. A name rang in my head, I'm sure it was the girl's.

"Marie." I called out, surprised by the sound of my voice, I sounded like a little boy; I looked down and was surprised to see that I was. Before anything else could happen I was pulled out of the memory by another loud noise.

I was back in my room. I looked around and saw that it was night. The sound came again, I recognized it now, it was Alice's squeals. I ran down at vampire speed and when I reached the living room Alice was hugging Cyan. Everyone was smiling at the sight, even Jasper. I saw in Cyan's hands a dress. It was small, probably for Alice, and white with silver and gold moons and stars around the hems.

"Thank you, thank you, thanks you," Alice chanted as she jumped in excitement. "There's no need it is yours to begin with. You used to wear it for all kinds of ceremonies, so I thought you might want it for the fight, since it seems we won't be able to sway you to not participate." Cyan explained as he handed Alice the dress. She ran to her room to change, still chanting her thanks.

"Should we put a wig on her and make her look more like she used to?" Bella asked, drinking her tea. She smiled at her friend, "Or should I make her hair grow?"

Everyone turned to her stunned at what she said. Alice came running back down wearing the dress and she made a bee line towards Bella. "You can do that?" She asked. Bella almost choked on her tea at the sudden appearance of Alice. She looked at Alice in amazement, her eyes glazed as if she was remembering something.

"You look just like I remember." She said moving her hand to Alice's hair. She started running her hand in Alice's hair. When she was about to reach the tips it started to grow. It grew until it reached her small waist. Soon Alice had long flowing black hair that curled at the tips.

We all watched in amazement. Alice looked at her self in her compact mirror.

"You can cut it if want," Bella said, "I just did it unconsciously, I apologize. I was taken by the sight of you in your dress."

Alice shook head and smiled, "No I like it. You have no idea how long I wanted long hair like Rosalie's to be able to do different styles." She hugged Bella, making sure not to make her drop her tea. "Thank you." She said.

Cyan suddenly stood behind Alice and started styling her hair. It seems that fashion and style is a must in their family.

BPOV

We waited until 11 o'clock before heading to the clearing. I was nervous, since the one Sam said would help us still hasn't showed up. Will I have to fight not knowing how to defend or attack?

Edward seemed a bit distant and looked around when we were in the forest, as if looking for something.

When we reached the clearing we still had time till the fight so we waited anxiously for the one Sam would send to help us. I tried to expand my power to feel if anyone was coming, but nothing.

I looked to the sky longing to spread my wings and fly in the clear night. But I knew that now was not the time for that. I watched as Emmett and Cornelius practiced what he learned today. I watched as they clashed and diverted each other's attacks. Emmett seems to be getting better, I might have to challenge him again soon to see how long he can last against me now.

Suddenly the sound of wings beating caught my attention. I sensed the magic, but was disappointed to find that it was my grandmother, along with Anna and Angie. They stopped a few feet from the clearing before stepping out with out wings.

"Where is the Destiny girl?" my grandmother demanded. Alice and Cyan walked forward but stayed behind me. "This is Mary Alice Destiny the youngest of the Destiny children." I said, Alice curtsied as I mentioned her, ignoring the glare my grandmother was sending her.

"And before you get any wrong ideas, she is not a Blood Angel, her powers and memories were both suppressed before her turning. She is a Diamond Angel, so she is perfectly in control of her blood lust." I explained calmly and she didn't seem to appreciate the explanation.

Before she could say anything else a deep roar echoed in the sky. I looked up to see William descending, cutting visual between my grandmother and my self. The young woman from before came down from William's back and looked in our direction. She froze when she saw Alice.

"Wow, you look just like your mother," she said softly, telling me that Sara was in control at the moment. She shook her head softly before turning to me, "It's nice to see you to, Bella. I'm glad you chose to give me this fight, thank you." She said.

"Sara, do you know that that girl has been turned?" my grandmother asked. "Of course, Nana," Sara answered. "But even turned she is still a Destiny child, it wouldn't be fair for me to fight anyone else besides a Destiny when I'm in this body."

She was right, Bree, Alice and Cyan's sister, abilities are similar to Alice's because she can see when a person makes a decision but un-like Alice she can also see last minute decisions. It would give her an unfair advantage but Cyan told me years ago that he can block his sister from seeing him so maybe Alice can too.

Unfortunately that is still unknown since Sam's contact has yet to arrive.

"Well now let's get this show on the road, Bella if you please?" Sara motioned me towards Alice. I looked at her dreading what has to be done. Alice did what Cyan taught her earlier and got down on one knee with her head down. I stood in front of her and tilted her head until she faced me. I shut my eyes and felt my hands trembling.

"Come on Bella." My sister called, "The sooner you do it, the sooner it's over." I could hear a slight amusement in her voice. I glared at her slightly. She just smiled and motioned me to continue. I sighed and bent until I hovered a few inches from Alice's face, "I'm sorry," I whispered before I took her lips.

**A/N: I was going to leave it here, but I decided I tortured you enough in my previous chapters. So on with the show…..**

EPOV

No one said anything, no one thought anything. We were all in shock at what Bella is doing. She's kissing Alice, on the lips. Suddenly they both started to glow, Bella in light crystal blue and Alice in light warm yellow. They glowed for like a second before it disappeared and appeared in each other, Bella yellow, Alice blue.

Alice was the one to pull back. She looked to the ground with a weird guilty expression. Bella just stood there stunned.

"Alice," Jasper called moving towards Alice's body but it was Bella who responded. "What?" she asked, that curious, excited look that is always in Alice's eyes now shinning in Bella's.

Jasper turned to Bella's body, "Alice?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes" she responded smiling like a loon, it was defiantly Alice.

Alice's body stood up and grabbed something from Bella's pouch on her waist. She pulled out what seemed like a pair of regular silver rings. She handed on to Alice and put the other on. "It will keep a mental link between you and me in case Sam's informant comes while I'm fighting." It was weird to see Alice so calm and serious.

She turned to the girl in the middle of the field, amusement clear in her expression, even if her face was covered I could tell.

"Let's start now, please?" Sara said, Bella nodded as she walked towards the girl. When she was a few feet away from her sister Bella turned back, "No need to worry I won't allow any damage on Alice's body." She said and turned back to her sister.

BPOV

"So we fight until one of us falls on her knees, the one whose knee doesn't touch the ground will be the victor." She said setting the shield that would keep us in. I nodded.

It shone light green before turning clear. Sara produced a long sword, even in the distance I could feel its power.

She headed towards me on foot, I moved at the very last minute, so that even Bree's abilities wouldn't see it. I stood between her and William who has yet to move. I saw what they were going to do. They charged together, again I dodged at the last minute, luckily dodging William's swipes.

I kept it up, dodging and escaping their attacks, but I still couldn't fight back efficiently. I was soon cornered by William, my back was to the shield as I tried to think of a way to fight back with out causing fatal damage. I didn't trust myself with the advance strength that  
Alice had, to use it besides to dodge attacks.

William was about to pounce, when another roar echoed in the clearing. It wasn't a vampire roar, but it still sounded dangerous. Suddenly a giant cat jumped over my head and collided with William.

She stood between me and the other two protectively. Then I heard a voice in my head, but it wasn't Alice's. _Get on my back, hurry!_ I didn't understand how I could hear the leopard's voice in my head, but I didn't argue. I climbed on her back and I as soon as I was secure she jumped over William and ran in the other direction.

"Well look who just joined us?" Sara asked from William's back. She looked at the giant leopard, with curiosity. "If you were able to phase into the battle ground that means you are Mary Alice's familiar. So she did have one." In my head and outside it Alice was rejoicing, happy to have her own familiar.

'_Yes, I am. Princess Isabella, I know you are in my master's body right now so listen. Put your right hand on the jewel on my forehead_.' As if to emphasis her directions the jewel glowed a pretty golden color. '_It would un-suppress my master's memories and powers. Quickly, they're coming!'_

I did as she said and felt a sharp current pass through my, well Alice's really, body. Together, Alice and I saw everything. Her childhood with her siblings, her fighting training with Sam, her magic training with her family, we also saw how she and her dad planned her disappearance. She asked Sam to keep Karin, the leopard, safe and to send Karin to her when it was time to return her memories.

All this happened in a matter of seconds, but felt like it was hours. I came out of those memories when Karin suddenly moved. She ran towards my sister and William, _'Princess, reach into the bag attached to my collar in it are my master's weapons.' _She said. I did and pulled out a pair of metallic gloves. I quickly put them on and both Alice and Karin reminded me of how to use them.

Sara jumped off William and attacked with the sword, but I blocked it. I got off of Karin and she went after William. Like my previous fight it turned into a pair fight.

APOV

I watched anxiously as my Karin and Bella fought against the giant lion named William and Sara.

Having my memories back I knew everything that happened before my turning. It was my mother's brother who turned me just to keep me safe from a rouge vampire, but unfortunately he was killed by the said vampire. I also remember knowing I was going to be turned eventually and to ensure I had a better control I had my father suppress my powers and locked my memories inside Karin's jewel.

I also remember meeting Bella and that she asked me about her sister's future love. I remember telling her that her sister would fall in love with a vampire, who will love her and cherish her every day and never take her for granted. I looked at Cornelius he was the vampire I was talking about.

But along with my memories I also remembered something else. I didn't train alone when I was with the Earth Dragons. I trained with the man that would be king, I trained along side Anthony.

"Wow, that cheetah is awesome." Emmett said bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to him in amusement, "Emmett, that's a leopard." Jasper corrected him.

"My Karin," they all turned to me in shock, I just smiled and watched as Karin pinned down William who couldn't fight anymore. I turned to watch Bella and Sara's fight. It seemed that Sara was getting tired. Bella just blocked the attacks with the gloves, she didn't make any move to attack even though she knows my attacks now.

One of the attacks hit the ground and dust spread blocking the view. When it subsided Sara was on the ground exhausted. She lost.

**A/N: Karin has finally made her entrance. Yay! I'm into big felines right now so I wanted to give someone big cats as familiars, so I decided to give them to the Destiny children a tiger for Cyan, a lion for Bree, and a leopard for Alice. I might give another big cat to another Cullen, since I like them so much. Also I hope you picked up that it was Alice who was the seer who told Bella about Cornelius.**

**Please leave your reviews it makes me happy to read your comments.**

**Till next time! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

**EPOV**

Everything was quiet for a moment before thunder struck and a child's scream broke it. Everyone turned to see Anna and Angie struggling to hold their grandmother back. "You insolent girl!" she screamed, "You didn't even try to fight." Bella just ignored her and went to her sister.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" She got out of her granddaughters' grasps but before she could attack she was snatched by someone else. It was the blonde twins that were with her at the hospital.

"Grandmother, please relent you're going to get yourself hurt if you continue to act this way." The girl said. "A storm is coming so please let us hurry back, we don't wish for you to get sick." The boy stated moving backwards.

"Let go of me, Michael, Kimberly!" Lucina yelled. So these were the ones Bella was so worried about, the ones found half dead by Jarrett, Luke, Simon, and Josef.

"Don't you dare think this is over, I won't ever acknowledge you as the new Queen."

"Enough," a new voice said, a deeper male voice. Bella's father came out of the forest. "I decided to come watch my daughters fight not to see my mother attack one of my daughters." He said as he moved to help Sara up.

She was unsteady but stood on her own, smiling warmly at both her father and sister.

"How can you call that demon your daughter after she killed her own sister?" Lucina yelled at her son.

_What?_

_Liar_

_Oh no,_

_Is it true?_

Jasper sensed Bella emanating massive amounts of guilt, and questioned whether what Lucina said is true. Alice doesn't seem shocked just worried. Did Bella really kill her own sister?

"That's enough, mother, your pushing past your boundaries." Charlie said. His mother got even madder. "How dare you talk to me that way!" she yelled. "I am your mother and I can say what I want about that cold blooded killer!"

"SHUT UP!" Sara yelled. Her hair was neon green flames with lighter green edges. "Don't you dare say anything else about Bella being a killer, she didn't _want_ to end my life but I _begged_ her to!" she yelled. Everyone was shocked silent at the revelation. Sara begged for her death?

Through Jasper I could see that both Bella and Cornelius were overshadowed by sad emotions, but Bella was still feeling more guilt than anything else.

"But even then she wouldn't, so I did something horrible that would assure that she would grant me my wish." She looked sadly at Bella before turning guiltily at Regina.

"Even so she still killed you, how can you defend her?" Lucina demanded.

"I would rather die at the hands of my sister, then at your order." Sara stated. "One of the vampires that attacked me bit me. I would have been turned into a Blood Angel and would have no control in my blood lust. I would have killed someone." She explained, self-hatred evident in her tone.

Lucina was struck speechless at what she's been told. I could see that she was looking for a new angle to fight back. I also sensed that she was hiding something, something ominous and important.

Thunder struck in the skies before rain showered down soaking everybody. Without warning the twins jumped backwards and ran into the forest, still holding Lucina in their grasp. Rosangela and Rosanna gazed at Bella and Sara before running into the forest as well. The beating of wings could be heard again.

Sara and Bella were both pulled into a hug by their father before an eagle swooped down and snatched him away. Sara turned to Bella, who wouldn't face her. She just turned and went to Alice and Karin, who somehow got together unnoticed. Both Alice and Bella placed a hand on Karin's gem on her forehead. They glowed along with it and their colors switched again.

"Where were you when we had to switch in the first place?" Bella asked, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Emmett of course took his chance to lighten up the mood. He teased Bella about kissing Alice until we got home. Bella didn't respond but her cheeks did get redder.

**BPOV**

I stayed quiet on our way back, I felt Sara following but she said nothing to get my attention. I dreaded the time when we would go back and they would start asking about her death. Are they disillusioned with me? Do they agree with my Grandmother about me being a monster?

No doubt they would if they new the truth about me. Except for Alice, I don't know how the others would react to finding out the truth about my real nature.

When we reached the Cullen's house I jumped down from Ross's back with Regina. I was about to enter the house when Sara blocked my path. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her and placed her hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever." She said with a concerned tone. Esme was beside me at once and urged me into the house, and told me to take a bath. Again I felt the warm feeling of a mother's love that I long for.

After my bath Esme came in and gave me a cup of warm tea, and Sara came in a laid beside me not saying anything. Once I finished my tea Esme left me to rest.

I lay down and buried my self into the covers taking deep breaths to help me relax. Sara hugged me tightly.

"You don't always have to be strong you know, it's okay to be weak." She said, and hummed the melody our mom used to sing to us and our brothers. I hugged her as I started to drift off.

"I'll always love you, my beloved sister." I heard her say before I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

We were all in the living room, trying not to intrude on the sisters' moment upstairs. Alice was happily brushing Karin's, who had just turned into small kitten and was purring happily at being groomed, fur.

David was by the window watching the rain fall; Regina was on the other side of the window and Ross between them on the floor. They were currently guarding the basket that David's mother had when she died, apparently the contents in there were the reason that his mother was attacked and killed. I felt the tugging in my chest, feeling like I should try to cheer him up, but I didn't know how.

Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting. They were told to be alert in case Lucina sends someone to attack while we were separated. They promised and ran off.

Cyan was dozing off on the couch next to Cornelius and Edward who were both looking worriedly upstairs.

After a while there was a small creaking sound and foot patting on the floor. A few seconds later the long haired young girl appeared. She smiled and went to next to Alice.

"She's going to be fine. The herbal tea that was mixed with the medicine will bring down her fever by tomorrow." She said, smiling kindly at us. Everyone was relived, well Edward looked relieved but I still couldn't read his emotion, but I didn't say anything on it.

"I have to go soon, I can't stay in someone's body for long without causing damage." She said suddenly. Panic shot through Cornelius, and he rushed to kneel beside her. She turned to him with love and adoration in her eyes.

"I know, it hurts me too but you know I can't stay right know." She said hugging him tightly.

She let go and turned to us, "Please take good care of my little sister, she is very much to me and everyone who knows her." She said, as she glowed brightly. When the glowing stopped the girl fell to the couch. Alice laughed quietly before laying down next to her, "I missed you, Bree." She whispered. The girl smiled in her sleep. Her emotions peaceful, and I just recently noticed in perfect synch with her two siblings.

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update, but college work got in the way. I might be able to update as fast as before for a while, but if you would be so kind as to have patience I will try to make it worth your while.**

**Please leave a review it makes me happy to know what my readers think of my stories.**

**Till next time! ;D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

**EPOV**

I waited downstairs with everyone. We were all forced to dress up today do to the fact that it was Halloween. Alice was upstairs trying to convince Bella to wear her costume and seems to be losing.

"Please, please, please, please Bella put on the dress."

"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't like dressing up unless the situation demands it."

"But I already set it up for you and was able to contact your cousins so we could all coordinate."

"All?"

Suddenly Alice started speaking in the angel language, it's been annoying since she got her memories back she has also learned how to completely block me out. Not knowing what she was saying or plotting.

I could hear Bella's hear accelerating, "Okay, I'll wear the costume."

Alice squealed before fabric rustling was heard.

When Bella finally came down Cornelius arrive also dressed up. My breathing stopped for a moment when I saw her. She wore a floor length silk dress in light blue. A dark blue chain belt hanged on her hips and her hair was half up in a loose bun and curls that complemented her face. She was wearing gold crown she wore on the night she fought her brothers, and light blue and gold fairy wings that went well with her costume.

"Bella you look beautiful." Rosalie was immediately by her side and observed every detail, which was magnificent.

"A fairy queen?" she asked

"No, princess," Alice responded. "Her brothers will be dressed as fairy princes and her cousins will also be fairies." She explained as she danced her way to Jasper.

"And we are what?" Emmett asked as he tugged to collar of his shirt and jacket.

"Dark fairies, I thought it would be funny since Bella and her family are angels and we are vampires. Light and dark get it?" Alice answered happily.

I guess it make sense. Alice and Rosalie were dressed in a similar dress to Bella's only shorter and darker in color. Jasper and Emmett were dressed in clothing similar to those of my time all wearing wings that matched their colors. But I was dressed differently.

"Alice, why am I the only one of us 'dark fairies' that's wearing a crown?" I asked air quoting the word 'dark fairies'.

They all turned to look at me. "Yeah, how come Edward wears the crown?" Emmett whined.

"Because dear brothers, Rosalie and I would fight over being the princess, so Edward is the prince. That way we don't fight over the crown. And neither Emmett nor Jasper would let the other boss the other around anyway so it benefits everyone." Alice skipped over to the garage, her skirt swishing around.

Bella seemed to hesitate before following her due to Cornelius hesitation. He looked at me thoughtfully before bowing down, "I'm at your service my prince." He said and straightened up looking amused and followed Bella to the garage. I finally noticed that he was dressed in dark colors too.

Bella whispered something to him but he just laughed and put on his helmet. She carefully gathered her skirt and secured them away from the back tire, when she was done Cornelius took off.

BPOV

I was nervous as we made our way to the school. Hoping that my cousins won't make the connection and find out that Edward is my Anthony. When we arrived we parked next to my cousins and brothers' cars. I was immediately pulled into tight hugs by my brothers, they whispered their thanks to me for letting them know they are free from grandmother.

When they finally let go I was able to see my family's costumes. They were in fact all dress like fairies.

The Rose sisters' dresses were almost like Rosalie and Alice's, but their skirts were shorter and looked like flower petals. (like Rosetta from _Tinkerbell_)

They wore their hair in buns with roses in their hair like on the competition. Eye shadow and lipstick matched their colors as well. Cyan has truly outdone himself.

My brothers were wearing matching prince like outfits but in different colors, Christian was white and silver, Nicholas was white and gold. They each were wearing the silver circlets from before.

Alice skipped over to my side and handed me a plastic wand. I looked at her skeptically, "It completes the look now take it." I smiled and took it and playfully tapped her on the head, she laughed before screaming and hiding behind Edward, begging him to save her. We all laughed at her playful antics when I looked around and saw that everyone that was in the parking lot was staring at us. Sigh, I had a feeling that today would be a long day.

_~~~~~~~after school~~~~~~~_

I sighed and stretched my arms as the final bell rang. Today was really long, the boys kept following me, luckily my family or the Cullen's were around and helped me. The girls were really nice and complimented on my costume, but they were saying unkind things when they thought I couldn't hear them. I didn't let them get to me, I know that it was one of the teenage mortals way of coping.

One strange thing throughout the entire day is that I felt like I was being watched, and not by mortals but by a strange power. However every time I try to pin point it, it disappears.

I walked to meet everyone in the parking lot, when I felt that sensation again. I turned to see if I could find it and was surprised to see that it led to the woods. I hesitated debating whether or not I should tell the others. I turned to them and saw that Alice was in her vision mode I was about to head to her when I heard the unmistakable screeching of my Regina.

I ran towards the forest as I heard the screeching. I could hear my family screaming something from behind me but I was too preoccupied to listen to what they were saying.

When I found where the sound was coming from I was encountered with nothing. The clearing was empty, even the screeching stopped.

"You know I never really believed it would be this easy." I turned at the sound of the voice and was surprised to see the new boy from school. But there was something strange about him, something I instantly recognized. The dark aura surrounding his soul, the same as it surrounds my grandmother's.

"The best fighter the Sky kingdom has to offer, falling for a simple trap like this." He produced a crystal ball inside it was light blue smoke. It glowed and Regina's screeching echoed through the clearing. I stifled and unlady curse, how could I fall for such a trick?

"Who are you?" I asked not letting my uneasiness portrait in my voice. He smiled haughtily, "I am Raphael Douglas to these pathetic mortals," he said moving towards me, I stood my ground not showing fear. "But to our people, I am Raphael Sea, decedent of the first and only Sea King and future King of the entire Angel world."

I smiled, "I know that you are not the real Raphael, you're just another soul possessing a body that doesn't belong to you, so tell me who are you really?"

He seemed surprised at that fact that I know he's not really Raphael. He glared at me before collecting himself again, "You really are good, perfect I need a strong queen to rule by my side and I would be disappointed if you were otherwise." He attempted to touch my cheek but I kicked him and backed away.

He was about to come for me again when Edward and his family came running in. 'Raphael' turned to them with disgust on his face. "Go away, you repulsive parasites!" he aimed an attack towards Edward, before I could consider anything I flew in front of him. I didn't care if he and his family find out my true nature I wasn't about to let anyone hurt him.

"Bella…" I turned to see Edward and his family looking at me in disbelief, all except Alice who seemed accepting. I didn't say anything and turned back to the man who forced me to show what I really was. I was surprised to see him happily smiling at me.

"Beautiful, those wings really suits you my beloved."

I growled at his admiration.

"Black wings are truly beautiful, especially knowing the meaning behind it."

"You are beyond foolish, brother" said a new voice. I turned to see the one person who I don't want to see at the moment.

"Ah, do you think so, _sister._" 'Raphael' said to my grandmother as she walked out of the forest border.

"Who would find something like her beautiful? A monster pretending to be an angel, a Black Angel, who was created out of blood angels' blood to help win the war, but know that it lived past its usefulness it won't do the gracious thing and die. And _STAY_ dead." She said viciously

"And, you are?" I asked just as vicious, tired of letting walk all over me.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" she yelled. "I am…."

"Another wannabe who thinks they can trick someone like me, by jumping inside and controlling my grandmother's body." I said cutting her off. I heard gasping from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that my family has finally caught up and heard what I just said.

She glared at me and was about to pounce when her brother struck her. "You will not lay a hand on my future bride, sister." He told her before turning to me. "Now my sweet, tell me where the Earth Prince is so I can eliminate the only thing standing between us."

I growled again, if he thinks I would let anyone harm my soul mate, then he can rot in the underworld.

"That's enough!" Cornelius said as he came out with the rest of the Fortunate Five behind him. "I suggest you two leave now, you are clearly outnumbered and outmatched. They drew their weapons and stood in front of me.

My grandmother was about to say something but 'Raphael' silenced her.

"Fine, we'll go but I will be back for you my love." 'Raphael' said. He roughly grabbed my grandmother before walking into a large puddle and sank until they both disappeared.

As soon as I felt their dark auras vanish I fell to ground. I felt that familiar gnawing in my stomach and heard it growl. My cousins were by my side instantly.

"Bella when was the last time you hunted?" Christian demanded. Nicholas was trying to get my cousins to leave but they wouldn't budge.

I threw them all away before taking to the sky. I felt relief to finally be able to fly. I flew towards the mountains where I know the predators gather and hunted on two mountain lions and a lone wolf. I felt the blood pulsing through my wings. I heard a branch snap and turned to see Edward standing by a large tree looking at me in astonishment.

"So you're like a vampire?" he asked. I turned away and was about to fly away when I felt his hand holding me down. I turned and saw him looking at me, not my black wings or the blood on my dress, but at me.

"I'm a Black Angel. I was born with a condition that turned my wings pitch black and made me hunger for blood." I explained sitting down on a fallen tree.

"Is there a cure?" he asked innocently.

I laughed humorlessly, "No, I been born like this every single time and nothing I do ever changes it." I said. He looked at me confused. "You remember what that woman inside my grandmother said, that I can't just die and stay dead?" his eyes turned dark, I liked that he still felt protective of me.

"Well she's right, every time I die I'm just reborn again and always like this." I stared at my hands. "Nothing I do before I die will ever change that so I just gave up trying to find a cure and learned to accept it. Even if others won't"

He looked thought full for a moment before he turned to me. "Bella, are there… I mean, is it possible for someone to have black wings and not be a Black Angel?" I hesitated, not knowing what to say, does he know something, is he getting his memories back so soon? I was about to think of something to say when I was saved by Ross and Regina flying in.

"Mama, it's time!" Regina yelled. I hesitated for a minute, "the ones in the basket are ready." She said pulling me up.

She flew to the sky and dived down, but instead of grabbing me she grabbed Edward.

"Hey, I can run you know." He said as I went after them on my own.

"True but you need a ride from her if you wish to keep up, I'm quiet fast you know." I said as I went pass them. Regina and Ross screeched playfully and flew faster trying to keep up.

I laughed as I felt them getting closer and dove to the ground. They followed and started to pick up speed.

I heard Edward starting to protest before I landed softly on the ground. Regina let him off and flew to my side shrinking in the process.

EPOV

I was still in rush from the flying. Even at my fastest I couldn't run as fast as Regina flies. We all rushed towards the house. Bella hesitated but was pulled in by Alice who came out.

"I sent Ross and Regina as soon as I had the vision. The little ones will be here soon." Bella looked at Alice in shock and fear, but Alice waved it aside and pointed towards the basket in a frantic David's arms.

"Oh, _those_ little ones," Bella sighed in relief, which confused me. She pulled the basket to her and lifted the blanket that covered what was inside. It was eggs the size of footballs, four of them, a red one with brown specks, a violet one with blue specks that looked like hearts, a gold one with orange specks, and white one with dark blue swirls. What surprised me was that they were glowing in a heartbeat rhythm, like they were alive.

"Cool, what are these?" Emmett asked grabbing the red egg. Bella and David both jumped and were about to say something when the egg started to glow faster. "It's reacting." David said, putting his hands down.

"Those are familiar eggs, they contain baby familiars within. They appear to be close to hatching, but that one seems to have speed up more." Bella explained as she cautiously watched the egg.

Emmett was about to put it back down but both Bella and David stopped him. "Since it seems to have reacted to you, you have to hold on to it until it hatches." David said. "What am I its parent?" Emmett asked, he didn't expect an answer but both Bella and David nodded.

The other eggs seem to have intensified its beating as well and were now floating.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Carlisle asked. David shook his head but Bella seemed to be thinking. "I saw it happen only once," she said, "when Ross and Regina were about to hatch. Ross's egg, that was in my care, floated out of my room and headed for Anthony. He said that Regina's egg did the same. We met in the forest half way before they hatched." She explained.

As she was finishing her explanation the three eggs started to float towards my family. The violet egg landed on Rosalie's lap, the gold on Esme's, and the white and dark blue to Carlisle. They held the eggs with uncertainty. The eggs glowed even faster before it suddenly stopped.

We all turned towards Bella for an explanation and was surprised to see her wearing her magic glasses, so was Alice, who was also holding a camcorder, and the familiars present. Suddenly there was a great flash of light that blinded even me.

When it finally subsided, the eggs were gone. In their place were new born animals with strange coloring.

Emmett had what looked like a newborn bear, Esme a cheetah, both Rosalie and Carlisle had birds, but they were feather less and I couldn't tell what they were.

They mewed and screeched quietly as they squirmed. "Oh, they are so cute." Alice said as she filmed each one individually.

Bella looked them over and showed my family how to clean them up. David reached into the basket and pulled out silk blankets.

"Do you want them like they are or should I show you how to turn them into their human forms?" he asked as he handed them a blanket each.

Esme and Rosalie immediately said yes to having the creatures be turned to human when they were told they would be turn to infants. Emmett agreed to please his wife, Carlisle did too but he was also interested to see how it would work. David grabbed their hands and placed it on each newborn's heads. They repeated after him as he said the spell and the little animals started to lose their feathers and fur. Their limbs started to stretch get pudgy and hair matching my family's started to grow on their heads.

Soon four sleeping infants were in my family's arms.

A/N: okay I'll end the chapter here for now. If you want me to update soon please leave a review. Even though it's two days late, HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!

Till next time :) !


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I just play with the characters.**

BPOV

Rosalie and Esme still had the babies in their arms, watching them like the most precious things in the world.

"What happens now?" Jasper asked. "Well, normally we would start looking for their bonds to give them magic to survive, but I don't think it's necessary." I answered.

"Why not?" Carlisle asked, the baby in his arm was starting to wake but wasn't making a fuss.

"They seemed to have chosen you as their masters so it won't be necessary." I explained from the window. The baby clasped one of his fingers and brought it to her mouth and looked at Carlisle with her deep blue eyes. She smiled and laughed, reminding me of Regina when I first turned her into a baby myself.

Everyone seemed speechless, I gave them time to process it and moved to sit by the window.

"So I can keep her?" Rosalie asked, staring at the little girl in her arms. "Yes, she went to you on her own so she chose you." Alice answered, working on the recording on her computer.

"What are they?" Emmett asked, "I mean as animals, I didn't really get a good look since I was in surprised."

I was going to answer, when I sensed a presence coming, before I could panic I recognized it as the Fortunate Five with two tag-alongs. I smile knowing who they brought.

"The Fortunate Five are bringing healers to check if your new familiars vitals are normal." I warned them so they wouldn't panic when they hear them.

They ran till they reached the front yard, Jarrett and Lucas let the healers climb down and walk on their own. They knock on the door and Edward answered. They greeted him warmly and followed him inside.

"We heard there are new hatchlings," said Selena as she walked to me and hugged me tightly, Demi was not far behind and hugged me just a tight. They had the same built, brown hair, and brown eyes. They had been best friends since childhood and had always been together.

"Thank you," Demi whispered. She and Selena were the secret mission I had sent the four of the Fortunate Five to accomplish. They had been taken captive by my grandmother's guards and kept prisoners.

They set to work and check the newborns, the only problem was when Emmett's familiar bit Selena with his razor sharp teeth, which she healed herself so it wasn't a big deal.

"They are all healthy, a bit low on magic, but that's to be expected since they were just born." Demi said as she handed Esme her familiar. They were all awake and alert, looking around to take in their surroundings.

"Have you thought of names?" Selena asked as she stretched her healing hand.

"Lilith," Rosalie replied, as she let Lilith play with her fingers. I could tell that this is what she has always dreamed of.

"Jeremy," Esme said after a thought.

"Is mine a girl or boy?" Emmett asked, "Male," Selena answered. "Then I'll call him… Sean." He said.

"I think I'll call her Emily," Carlisle answered as he watched Emily stare at his fingers.

"What animal forms are they?" I asked Demi and Selena, everyone looked up attentively.

"Well, Esme's seems to be a cheetah, Emmett's a bear," Emmett chuckled, probably because bears are his favorite, "Rosalie's is a stork, and Carlisle's is a phoenix." They explained, sitting down beside me.

"What do you do now?" Esme asked. Jeremy was playing with her hair twirling it in his hand but not pulling it.

"They would need to feed first, which is what Regina, Ross, and David are getting." I explained,

"What do they eat?" Emmett asked,

"The same the normal animals they look like eat, Regina and Ross eat small rodents and such like real owls and Ross eats fish along with small rodents. Jeremy and Sean would be full on carnivores, eating mostly meat. Lillian would eat fish and Emily could eat both but would need meat while she's still young." Selena explained.

Ross and Regina came home with four small rabbits and David had a bucket full of fish. They used the blender to grind up the meat, after deboning and skinning them.

They served food as pudding all red and smelling deliciously fresh. The little ones were alert when they saw the food. Bouncing on their master's lap waiting for food, they practically inhaled the food.

They fell asleep after they were given a special formula that was fused with their master's owners. Everyone was surprised when I taught them how to do it. Emmett and Rosalie were easier to teach since they already showed their magic and know how to use it. Carlisle and Esme were a bit hard but eventually got it. The end results were four bottles of formula glowing in different colors.

APOV

I was helping making plans for our shopping trip to buy the necessities for the new familiars. Bella said that we would need human baby formula or furniture since they would mostly likely sleep in their master's beds while they're still young.

If she told me this before I got my memories back I would balk at the thought of less shopping but I knew she was right.

Bella was still sitting by the window, she has been keeping her distance since this afternoon and no one but Edward or Ross and Regina has tried to get close to her. Demi and Selena left after the babies were fed and promised their assistance if anything happened. They were nice I could see why Bella's brothers are in love with them.

I went to sit beside Bella, she looked at me with insecure eyes, "I'm not scared of you," I said knowing my family could hear me. "I knew you were different since before Cyan became your friend, but I also know that you are not bad." She looked close to crying, so I pulled her into a hug.

BPOV

Everyone turned to me and I sighed knowing it would have happened eventually. "I'm sorry for not telling you before, but there is a reason as to why my grandmother seems to despise me." I started, turning to face them.

"Seems?" Carlisle asked,

"Yes, as I said before in the clearing this afternoon, the woman inside my grandmother's body is not my real grandmother," I explained, I could see that they wanted to say something but I cut them off, "before anyone says anything, I'm not in denial. I have clearly seen the dark aura around my grandmother's soul itself that has never been there before and my grandfather agrees that it was never there before."

"I knew from the beginning that my grandmother was not herself when she started act malicious towards me." I explained, remembering back to the day when my grandmother was possessed.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_I walked down the marble corridor, Regina tagging not far behind. My grandmother had suddenly asked me to see, although I still don't want to see anyone since it's been a week since my sister's, Sara, death, but she was my grandmother and I can't just ignore her._

_The guards bowed as I entered my grandmother's chambers. Regina stuck close beside me since she's never been in my grandmother's chambers before. I spotted my grandmother by her window, the stars were shining bright tonight. It could have been the lighting but something looked very wrong. Like there was a dark shadow surrounding my grandmother._

_I walked to the edge of the balcony steps and bowed, "You called, Grandmother?" I kept my voice soft as I didn't want to startle her. She didn't turn around just kept her back to me which I found weird, "Isabella, I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer." She said with a monotone voice. "Of course Grandmother, I would never lie to you." I replied._

"_Good, now tell me do you know where the earth prince is?" she asked. That was surprising why would she ask me about my Anthony all of a sudden?_

"_He should be in the Earth Kingdom, correct?" she asked. My intuition was telling that something was wrong but I stay still, "I suppose, he is the only Earth Royal child so he should be in training to succeed the throne." I answered. I noticed something, Yuki wasn't around. She never left my grandmother's side when grandfather wasn't around._

"_Tell me have you ever met him? And remember I want an honest answer." She said with her back still turned to me._

"_Grandmother, surely you know that it's tradition that both of our Kingdoms' leaders meet to keep our peace treaty and that the Royal children of both Kingdoms' meet and try to get along for the sake of our future." I replied hopping it would satisfy her._

"_I know that!" she shouted, "What I want to know is if you have met him in private outside of social gatherings?" she turned and strode towards me. I didn't answer her, why is she asking me this?_

"_Why would I meet with him, Grandmother?" I asked standing up but my head still down. "I don't even know what he looks like."_

"_You will not speak to me like that you insolent girl," she said before slapping me across the face._

_I looked at her in shock; never had anyone ever raised their hands against me outside of battles and fights. I saw clearly saw then that the dark shadow was no illusion, in the shadow swirled and darkened as she screamed at me. This wasn't my grandmother that much I knew. Before I could say or do anything a guard came in and reported that my Grandfather wanted to talk to my Grandmother. She glared at me before she left._

_I was about to follow when I felt someone pulling me back. I turned to see Yuki holding my arm._

"_You know it's not her do you" she asked. "Yuki who was that where is Grandmother?" I asked._

"_That is your grandmother," she said I was bout to say something but she silenced me, "It is her body but there is another soul in there." She explained. "you saw the dark shadow over taking her body, right?" I nodded._

"_It's an old dark soul, I didn't know who's it was but a visit to the Destiny clan has brought some answers." She said moving to stare at the stars the same way grandmother was a few minutes ago._

"_It is the spirit of a Sea child." She said. _

"_The Sea king never had any children," I responded confused._

"_No, but he did have two younger sisters. One was kind and caring, but the other was as vicious and cold hearted as he, and apparently she mysteriously died around the time of when we turned the tables and created the Black Angels." she said._

"_Why Grandmother though? She's no longer queen and doesn't have as much power over things as my parents."_

"_No but she __**did**__ have the ultimate power, which is passed to every __**other**__ generation." Yuki said enlighteningly._

_I froze, that kind of power in the wrong hands would be disastrous. What could the dark spirit be plotting that would need that kind of power._

"_Yuki," I started, planning on asking her. "Your guess would be as good as mine Princess. Did she say anything when she asked you here?" She asked._

_I immediately played back the conversation and froze. "She asked about the Earth Prince, she asked if I was meeting with him." I said _

"_Why would a Sea child be interested in an Earth child?" she asked and we both began thinking over possible reasons._

_It seemed to have clicked at the same time, "Black Angel!" we said simultaneously._

"_If she would want to continue what her brother started, getting a Black Angel would be a great guarantee for victory. And even better if it was the male since he would naturally be stronger, even more then you." She said, as she went on, I quietly started to think._

_How did she know that he is the Black angel? Almost no one outside the royal families knows that. I only found out by accident when we got carried away in a fight and his wings came out during the excitement. It was funny how he tried to calm me down when he thought I would runaway scared._

_Did she plan to wait this long or did she attempt the same thing in our past lives?_

"_My biggest concern is how is she planning on convincing him to fight for her? And why not try to convince you as well, she should know that if you fight with him he would lose not because of power but because Black Angels are born in pairs and are soulmates. He wouldn't be able to attack you and vice versa, of course." Yuki said bringing me out of my thoughts. That made sense, if the woman wanted a guarantee to have the Black Angels support to fight for her she would need both to be on her side or she would lose._

"_Then what is she planning?" I asked looking at the stars._

**A/N: Yay! Chapter done! The ending is coming soon so please leave your reviews to give me strength. I'm planning to continue writing "Twisted Love" after finishing this story, but for now I'll just concentrate on writing an ending that pleases everyone. So wish me luck!**

**Till next time! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight I just like playing the puppeteer with the characters. Stephenie owns it all.**

**EPOV**

We all listened as Bella explained her theories of why her grandmother was possessed.

"So, you think your grandmother was possessed for her powers?" Carlisle asked, Bella nodded, "If not for that then why? My grandmother's family magic was from the old extinct Sea kingdom, she is a descendant of the only royal Sea to survive after the war, the youngest sister of the First and only Sea King." She explained.

Cornelius and David came in suddenly drenched from the storm that had suddenly started. "Isabella, we found something that might help." Cornelius said as David handed her a worn leather journal.

"It's a diary," she said as she read the first entry, "Adriana Sea? Who is she, one of the Sea king's sisters?" she asked.

"Not just any sister, I believe that that is the diary of the woman who is currently inside your grandmother." Cornelius said.

"What makes you think that?" Esme asked as she came back with towels for him and David.

"The last entry in the diary is my confirmation." He said, Bella immediately flipped to the end of the diary.

"_Today, I saw him again. The most perfect creature in existence, the brother of the Earth King, Julian. I watched as he came in to the Sea castle to talk with my brother trying to spare the lives of the pathetic mortals. Why does he care so much for those filthy creatures?_

_I hoped that we would talk today like before but he was busy and had a meeting in the Sky kingdom._

_Ugh, I hate those Sky's, always talking of peace between us and those mortals. Do they not see that those humans are so far beneath us? That they should serve us?_

_But what I hate most of the Sky kingdom is their princess, Princess Venetia. She's the reason that Julian has not asked for my hand. She bewitched him to ignore me and only pay attention to her!_

_But I have a plan, a plan that will definitely make Julian mine and mine alone, that Venetia will not take him from me."_

Bella was quiet and didn't say anything after reading the passage.

"It seems that she was not after the ancient powers. She has been after the Earth Prince." David said as he sat down in front of Jasper's legs.

"But why, I mean it's obvious she loved this Julian person but why go after the current Earth Prince?" Carlisle asked.

"Because the current Earth Prince is the reincarnation of Julian, Brother of the First Earth King." said the voice of a little girl. We all turned to see Yuki standing by the door. She came and sat down next to Bella on the window.

"Julian Earth was the first Black Angel male in existence," she explained further.

"Okay, so would that make Bella the reincarnation of Venetia?" Emmett asked confused but trying to piece the puzzle.

We all looked at him in shock, how did he think of that before any of us?

"Well, actually yes, Venetia was Bella's first life as a Black Angel." Bella was finally out of her trance and stared at the floor.

"That might explain the jealousy that emanated from Lucina during Bella's fights with her siblings." Jasper said, remembering the extreme amount of jealousy coming from Lucina's body on both nights.

"She also did over state her position over people when she couldn't get her way." Carlisle said.

"That's what was so familiar." Bella said her eyes wide as she stood up abruptly.

"What do you mean, Isabella?" Cornelius asked. "I remember the last moments of all of my lives." I tried not to growl at the mention of her deaths. "I remember always seeing women who demand something from my love but always whisper it so I couldn't hear. I just see him look at her in disbelief before refusing her. Always and every time I see hurt in her eyes before she quickly conceals it and has me killed."

I tried to ignore the tugging in my heart as she talks about him with such love and adoration. I turn to see Alice looking at me with a slight smile on her face but her mind was blocking me.

Her eyes glazed for a moment before her face turned to panic, "Bella, they're coming, Tonight!" she screamed running to the windows.

"Wait, why so soon why tonight?" Esme asked pulling the sleeping Jeremy her arms tighter to her. Alice pulled Bella's attention to the window and pointed to the clear sky.

"The Blue Moon," they both said simultaneously. Carlisle was by their side at once and looked to the sky too. "Will it still affect them?" he asked. I saw in his mind what he meant. The blue moon seems to effect the power of Sea magic users.

"Raphael and my grandmother are direct descendants of the Royal Sea family, Raphael's blood and magic is purer so he will be more affected." Bella responded.

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" Emmett asked, surprisingly quiet. He didn't want to wake up the infants and face the wrath of two mad maternal vampires.

"The moon will shine blue tonight, a very uncommon occurrence that gives only the Sea magic users power ups." Carlisle explained as Bella was calling for Ross and Regina who went for their own hunting.

"I read from the books Bella and Cyan gave me and it said that because the moon was once part of the Earth before it separated it is connected to the Earth and Sea users. On normal moon cycle it shines just white and clear. But sometimes when they shine red or orange it powers up the Earth magic, it happens more time than the Blue moon, but it has the same effects only for the Earth magic users." Carlisle explained.

"What about the Sky magic users?" Rosalie asked. "We power up nights when there is a meteor shower." Bella responded coming back with Ross and Regina.

"What going to happen now?" Esme asked. "We'll take you guys to the secret base and I will handle the dynamic duo." Bella answered as she changed her clothes to that similar to what the pictures of archangel Michael wears when he fights Lucifer, only black and blue.

"Isabella, you know that you can't fight at full power and can't risk getting injured now." Yuki said pulling Bella by her arm. "Who else is going to fight?" Bella asked.

"Cornelius," Yuki said,

"Is going to stay to protect the Cullen's in case they try to attack them." Bella cut her off.

"The Earth warrior," Yuki said pointing to Emmett.

"Is still in training and is not ready to face someone of their caliber." Bella responded

"The Sky warrior," pointing to Jasper.

"Has no memories of his past, and before you ask David doesn't have them like Karin had Alice's." Bella answered.

"You could undo whatever was done to him yourself. Without using magic." Yuki said with hope in her eyes.

"She can? How?" David asked, the rest of us were just as curious.

"Her blood, if she gives him her blood, his power will activate again triggering his memories. Just like the Fortunate Five did with Prince Anthony's blood.

"Won't that cause her to turn in to a vampire?" I asked, not wanting to darken a pure angel, black or not.

"Not if he doesn't bite her."

"Then how will he drink her blood?" Emmett asked.

"Bella can bite herself and while someone holds him down, she can feed him her blood without her touching him." Yuki explained, going through the movement of biting her wrist and squeezing her wrist.

Bella and Jasper both looked hesitant. "If not you have to give Prince Anthony his memories back because I won't allow you to fight two high powered Sea's by yourself."

Bella shook her head, "No, I'm not bringing him into this. They are after him, for different reasons but I won't let him get anywhere near them." Bella said panicking.

"He is strong enough to take care of himself and you know it, besides if he fights it better the chances that my master could survive. Please?" Yuki begged.

"I know that what I'm asking is a lot but I don't want my master to die not while she's still possessed by that Sea spirit." Yuki said as Bella crouched to the floor in a fetal position covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly.

Bella looked her with pleading eyes as well. "Please don't ask that of me. I want him back so much too, but I don't want him to be anyone's pawn anymore. I don't want him to live following orders."

"With you in your condition and the other unable, the Earth Prince is the only one who can fight." Cornelius said moving to Bella.

She looked at him with the same panicked eyes.

"It's okay Bella, do it." Jasper said preparing himself mentally. We all turned to him, "Are you sure Jasper?" Carlisle asked. "If I can be of any help, then yes. I want to remember I want to know." He answered looking sadly at David. He feels guilty for not knowing David and not being sure how to interact with him.

Emmett and I held on to him as he laid on the floor. Yuki said it would be easier and won't damage the furniture. Carlisle held his legs. Bella straddled him and hovered over him, "You should know that by me feeding you my blood it will hurt like your transformation into a vampire only it will concentrate on you back for your wings will get harder and pierce their way out." Bella said, "However it will only last a few minutes and after that you should remember everything, also you will be less tempted by human blood since my blood will override that."

She placed her left wrist in her mouth and bit. She didn't need to bit hard since her teeth are as sharp as ours. The minute Jasper smelled her blood he went postal. He thrashed and tried to free his hands. David came closer and held his master's head still, he nodded Bella to continue. She moved her wrist over Jasper's mouth pulling back slightly when he tried to bite, and squeezed her wrist. Blood trickled down to Jasper's lips and he eagerly licked it up and opened his mouth for more.

Suddenly he back arched and he started writhing. Bella got off him and told us to flip him over. Once we did David ripped Jasper's shirt revealing his back. There were two bumps by his shoulder blades but the weird thing is that they were moving around.

"They're trying to find a weak point to break." Bella explained. After a minute Jasper let out a loud growl and two silver, almost metal looking, wings came out of his back. David placed his hand on the wings and they glowed a blinding light. When it subsided Jasper moved again, this time we let him. His eyes were closed as if in concentration. He took a deep breath and when he released it he opened his eyes.

My family, besides Alice gasped. Jasper's eyes were no longer the gold we were used to, and they weren't red, they were still gold only lighter. Almost silver the same color Cornelius and the rest of the Fortunate Five's eyes.

"The blood of an angel will have that effect on a vampire, the higher the purity and status the lighter the eyes. If Bella was already crowned Queen Jasper's eyes would have been pure silver. But since she is still a princess it still contains the gold from your animal diet." Cornelius explained.

"So do you remember?" Carlisle asked, Jasper just turned to look at Bella. He smiled before making a screeching sound and sprang at her. They would have broken the window had Alice not opened it. David and Regina soon followed after them.

"Are you that keen on letting your family see you lose, White Dragon?" Bella taunted. They both laughed and circled each other on the yard. "What makes you think I'm going to lose, Blue Owlet?" He asked as David moved closer to him and handed him a crystal sword. It glowed white as he touched it.

Bella smiled as she produced two long daggers from her bracelet. "Don't you always?" she asked before taking to the sky on her own with Regina behind her. Jasper laughed as he went after her, David turning into a hawk. Ross stood by the window and watched as his sister and her master fight against Jasper and David. He smiled, "He remembers alright."

They didn't fight for long because Bella soon got the upper hand and had Jasper in a hold with her daggers on his neck but David had the upper hand with Regina.

Jasper raised his hands in surrender smiling. "You're still beyond my skills Blue Owlet." He said. "Glad you noticed that, White Dragon." She laughed as she let him go.

**A/N: Another chapter done. Whew, I had to do a lot of brainstorming to do for this one, but my brothers helped me with the last bit. They were playing wrestling when one jumped on the other screeching. **

**By the way Jasper calls Bella blue owlet because of her familiar and her magic color and Bella calls Jasper because of his position and his magic color.**

**Please leave your comments and tell me what you think.**

**Till next time! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long but with finals and writers block I hadn't made much of progress with the story. But now that I have break I will write as much as I can. Thank you to all who haven't given up on me. I'll try my best not to let you down in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just like playing with the characters.

BPOV

I watched as the Blue moon started to rise into the sky. It seems like there was only an hour before it goes into position. I turned to Jasper he looked at me with knowing eyes. He nodded before turning back to his family.

"We need to leave quickly, they will look for us here so we need to go somewhere safe." He explained. Karin phased to her bigger form and Alice got on. "It would be faster if fly to the hideout." She said, knowing where they would have to go. Rosalie got on with her, while Emmett went with Jasper on David. "Bella," Edward called to me. I turned and smiled, "You guys go, I have to go somewhere first." I said.

"But what about you?" Esme asked. "I need to get something first and I'll meet you guys I promise." I smiled reassuringly. "Can I come?" Edward asked his eyes scorching, but I resisted the primal urge to give him what he wanted, he wouldn't be safe with me, not where I'm going, not now.

"I'll be fine. Cornelius is coming with me so I'll have back up if I need it." I replied. Ross phased into his bigger form and bent down, "You three can ride Ross; it'll be faster and safer. Now go we don't have time to waste." I said as I turned to the other direction. Regina phased and let me climb on. I turned in time to see them take off and fly towards my secret base.

Cornelius released his wings dark gray metallic looking wings with purple tips. We took off in the direction of the Indian reservation that housed the shape-shifting wolves.

JPOV

We flew in great speeds towards Isabella's Base.

David suddenly jerked and flew higher, dodging a dark arrow. Alice screamed something at Rosalie while taking hold of Lilith so Rosalie could shoot towards the trees. I used my sword to block some attacks before sending an attack back. The enemy fire stopped but I knew they will come back so we sped up again hoping to reach the base soon.

When we reached the base we all got off quickly and moved towards the doors. Alice and I placed our hands on the door and used our magic to get it open. We all moved quickly inside and shut it tightly before turning to look inside.

"Hey, good thing you guys showed up we were about to out and look for you." Said Jarrett. Luke, Josef, and Simon were working on some monitors that seemed to surveillance the perimeter of the base.

I looked at one of the monitors that showed the moon. It was starting to get brighter.

_Bella, you'll run out of time. _I thought as I watched for movement from the forest surrounding us and the sky that had an eerie bluish shine.

BPOV

_That could have gone better_, I thought as I flew on Regina's back towards my base. I looked back to see Cornelius right behind me on his wings and four giant wolves following on the ground. Each of the wolves was wearing a black earing on one of their ears and one carrying a crystal ball in his mouth. I ignored the pain in my abdomen as I laid down flat on Regina to lower the traction. My intuition telling me that the fight is about to start but I need to get everyone together.

I sensed strong magic and was stopped in midair by a blast of energy.

"Isabella, look out!" Cornelius yelled. I turned to see another energy blast coming from behind. I had to fall off Regina to dodge fully. Luckily for me one of the wolves caught me. "Are you okay?" he asked, it was the pack's beta, Jacob Black. I nodded before I sensed the strong magic again. I pushed away from him and tried to block the attack but I wasn't fast enough. The blow knocked me against a tree.

Cornelius was coming to help me but I yelled at him, "NO! You go and take them to the others." I said ignoring the throbbing pain in my head. "I'll keep them here. Go! Hurry up!" I yelled when he didn't move at first. I knew he wanted to argue but also knew that I wouldn't hear it, so he left taking the four wolves with him. I took down the attackers quickly, making sure to only knock them out, not killing them. I was just finishing with the last one when I was hit from behind.

"Mama!" Regina yelled as she came to me when I fell to the ground. There was a deep chuckle coming from the trees I got back up and saw Raphael coming out wielding the forbidden scepter of the First Sea King. It click right then, for him to know where the scepter itself was hidden let alone use it means he had to be the first Sea King.

"My sweet Isabella how wonderful to see you." He said. He walked slowly closer to me. "You have no idea how long I have waited to finally make you mine, my sweet Black Angel." The way he said it sounded more like I was an object not a person. Regina growled as she stood in front of me.

I knew what had to happen, I knew what I had to do, but that didn't mean I liked it one bit.

"You will be mine." He said before a flash of dark aqua green clouded my vision.

_Edward_, I thought before I was fully consumed.

EPOV

A sudden feeling of anxiety invaded my body, almost distracting me from the vampire in front of me. Apparently the red headed Blood Angel had teamed up Lucina and had created an army of vampires to help eliminate Bella. The two had bonded over their hatred for Bella for taking their mates away from them, it seems like the blonde B.A. that Bella killed was the red head's mate.

I killed one more while the others were taking out many easily. Esme and Carlisle were still in the base with the newborns (AN: For those who don't remember it's their newborn familiars.) and the two healers. Everyone else was outside strategically spread out around the base to stop the enemy from getting close to the base. I heard loud thumping coming and got ready for an enemy, but was surprised to see four large wolves coming out of the trees. When they saw me they kept charging with renewed speed.

"Stop, he's on our side!" yelled a familiar voice from the sky. I looked up to see Cornelius coming to land between me and the giant wolves. "Edward, where are the others?" he asked out of breath and panicky. I looked around and noticed that she wasn't with him. "The others are fighting, more importantly where is Bella?" I asked, he seemed to hesitate before a new voice answered. "She stayed behind while we were attacked, we would have stayed had she not ordered us to keep going." I turned to see four dark skinned men standing where the wolves used to be.

"That's why we need to find the others with them we can go to help her." Cornelius said in a rush.

"That won't be necessary." Said a feminine voice. We all turned to see Bella flying with her black wings. Regina was sleeping in her arms. Instead of feeling relief that anxious feeling came back. Something was wrong but I couldn't figure out what.

Alice and jasper were suddenly standing beside me in a fighting stance. Rosalie and Emmett soon followed with the rest of the Fortunate Five. I was confused and the fact that they all protected their thoughts from me wasn't helping.

"Oh right the Future Destiny is here." Bella said as she landed at the other side of the clearing.

"Bella you have to fight it, I know what happened Bella don't let it control you." Alice begged, though her voice was strong and didn't falter. I didn't understand. "Oh, so you're using your brother's gift, that's dangerous you know it leaves him even more defenseless because sharing with someone else immobilizes the one sharing it." Bella said in feign worried manner. Alice flinched a bit but regained her composure. "That's why I'm protecting him." She replied.

"But against me?" Bella asked almost seeming hurt, but I saw the smug smirk that was barely there. "If I have to." Alice replied powering her gloves. The others followed suit powering their weapons.

"What's going on?" Cornelius demanded when he saw that my siblings and his friends were going to fight Bella. I was curious too, but I couldn't ask since something was nagging in my head. I felt a strong pull to somewhere, but didn't know what or where.

"Bella is under the Sea King's control." Jasper stated as he moved more closer to Alice.

Bella just smirked before placing Regina softly on the ground and charged forward. Jasper and Alice met her in between. The three fought hard but Bella seemed to be distracted. She dodged the attacks the two sent but just barely. I wanted to stop them, whether she was possessed or not she was still my Bella.

As soon as those words rang in my head I was pulled into another flash back.

_I was in at the lake again. It was night again. I was waiting but I looked tree and noticed that I wasn't waiting alone. Ross was there perched on a branch. His green eyes practically glowing. _

_He flew and landed on my lap when someone was coming. A white little owlet with blue tips at the end of her wings came flying out. Regina letting out a little screech which Ross reciprocated as he flew to meet his sister. They flew to the sky as another came out of the trees, only it wasn't another owl. It was the girl with the mask only younger. Bella? I questioned in my head. She stood shyly a few paces from me. Even in the distance and darkness I could see the beautiful blush on her face._

"_Hello," she said shyly, Regina and Ross both flew down landing on their master's heads. We took a few steps towards each other and stopped when we were at arm's lengths apart. Tonight was the night when we finally told each other our real names. And I'm guessing she's as nervous as I am._

_We both took in deep breaths simultaneously and let them out together. She then curtsied, it was well done like she's been practicing for so many years it came naturally. "My name is Isabella Marie Sky, Princess of the Sky Kingdom." She said in a soft but confident tone. _

_I was a bit shocked, Sky? As in the old enemy now ally Sky? I wouldn't have ever thought of her coming from the Sky Kingdom much less be its Princess. I was pulled from my musings by Ross who was gently pulling my hair. Oh right it was my turn._

"_My name is Edward Anthony Earth, Crowned Prince of the Earth Kingdom," I said bowing. My status was different since I'm an only child so I already the crowned Prince of the Earth Kingdom, while she, according to what I know, has to fight her three other siblings to be the Crowned Prince of the Sky Kingdom._

I was pulled out of the when someone screamed my name. It was Alice, she and Jasper were still fighting with Bella. The reason she screamed was that there was black figure coming at me. It would have hit had the wolves not taken action and stood around me in a circle, their backs towards me. There was a bright dark green and blue glowing shield all around.

"Here hold on to this," said the tallest one, Sam I think, handing me a crystal globe with dark green swirls swirling inside.

The black blur came again and again hitting against the shield that would not budge. When it finally gave up it decided to attack Alice and Jasper instead.

"Move!" Rosalie yelled at them as she tried to get a shot at Bella. Soon though she was attacked from behind. She rolled to the ground and landed in front of Bella.

"So long," Bella sang as she raised her sword and brought it down only to have Emmett block it with his sword. "Bella snap out of it!"

Before she could respond they were all thrown to the ground, "Beg her all you want but she will never break free from my control." Said an eerie voice. The black figure appeared again beside Bella. It was Raphael. "Isn't that right, my beloved?" he asked Bella putting an arm around her waist.

"Yes, my love." Bella said hugging him and putting her head on his shoulder. "Now where is it?" he asked. The wolves were immediately on alert. Bella smiled sweetly and pointed to me. "He has it, my love." She said, "It's the orb in his hands." I looked down at the orb the wolves gave me, I knew it was important, but I didn't know why.

Raphael let Bella go and gently pushed her forward, "Then destroy it." He told her giving her an aqua green sword. She smiled at me, and it wasn't a sweet one it was one that promised pain. The wolves stood between us again. They growled menacingly.

"Stand down!" bella ordered in a cold voice. They seemed to be shaking as if they were fighting in their minds, their growls double in volume.

"You dare to defy the one who gave your people their powers in the first place?" Bella said calmly but tauntingly. They flinched but kept their ground, "You made us promise to protect the Prince's power at all cost before this and that is what we will do." one of the boys said.

"Really, are you sure?" Bella asked walking forward. "Well then, I'm telling you now to stand down"

They shook again, this time phasing into their giant wolves forms. Bella didn't even blink just raised an eyebrow. They shook their heads but eventually stood apart and bowed.

"See, isn't better not fighting your primal instinct. You were created to follow the Black Angels' orders, we let you chose your leader amongst yourselves but even then you still have to listen." Bella reprimanded as she walked between the two lines the wolves made. They still seemed to be shaking and low growls could be heard but they stood there.

Now that she was close I could see the green glow around her brown eyes.

"Good Bye." She said as she raised her glowing hand and released a dark blue flame.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here but seeing as I took so long to update and it's close to Christmas I decided to be nice and not leave it at a cliffy. On with the story.)**

The flames shot forward but before I dodged them or had time to panic they jumped back hitting Bella and throwing her back a few feet.

"Argh!" she yelled as she got up. She was going to attack again but something seemed to be holding her back. She hacked at the air repeatedly without mercy, but couldn't get close. She turned to face Raphael with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry I can't break the barrier." She said, trying a magic once again only to have it bounce right back.

Before she hit the ground again Raphael grabbed hold of her. "Don't worry, my sweet." He cooed, "I will get rid of the only obstacle in for out happiness." He placed her on the ground and pulled out an aqua green scepter.

He pointed at me as it glowed. The wolves were going to interfere but Bella ordered them to stand down. The others were going to help but Bella used the same attack she used on Jasper's brother and pinned them all to the trees, they were unable to move or break the crystals. I wanted to run but something told me to stand my ground.

When he released the shot I was about to dodge it when a voice entered my head. _Let it hit the orb_, the female voice said. It sounded familiar like a long lost memory. Regardless I held the orb up and let it get hit. The blast of it shattering knocked me down.

"NO!" the Fortunate Five yelled, my siblings were calling my name but I barely heard them. My head was starting to swarm with memories and information. I remembered the time I met Bella. How we got to know each other as we raised our familiars. How we flew in the skies together after teaching Ross and Regina how to fly. Our first kiss after I asked her to marry me.

How we met Alice and her two siblings, meeting Jasper and Sam as they taught us how to fight. How we learned quickly until we were beating them constantly.

I also remember when Bella and I had to separate. My father had died from the human illness called the Spanish influenza and I was just as sick. My mother and I tried to persuade Bella to go back home to the angel world but she wouldn't listen. Only until her own mother came and suppressed her memories did she leave. After she was gone the pain in my heart was almost too much, but I didn't want her to die because of me. Seeing this, my mother used the last of remaining powers to take away _my_ memories.

Then my life with Carlisle began.

"Finally," Raphael said bringing me out of my memories. "That blasted Earth will never get in my way." He yelled in triumph. For the first time since they regained their powers I could hear my siblings again.

_Edward you have to break the spell on your own I can't see what he did or how to break it_. Alice said in her thoughts. She seems to have known all along how this was going to go.

_Edward, think of something that Bella loves, besides you of course, something of your past together that would remind her of her love for you_. Jasper said.

I was still on the ground not getting up. I thought quickly and came up with the best idea I could. I stood up slowly keeping my eyes on Bella. She looked at me challengingly, she also knew who I was, but didn't seem to tell Raphael, interesting.

The wolves looked at me and stood back. Raphael seems to think they were cowering in fear of him. Ha! As if.

I quickly moved to attack Raphael, but Bella predictably protected him. He smirked as if my plan had failed. I quickly wrestled her to the ground and pinned her arms. She tried to fight me off but couldn't. Before Raphael would think to interfere I put up shield around us.

I leaned down as Bella continued to struggle,

"_There's a song that the trees sing when the wind blows,_

_You're a flower_

_You're a river_

_You're a rainbow_

_I loved the first time I saw you_

_And I always will love you…_

_Marie"_

She stopped struggling. Her breathing sped up as did her heart beat. I slowly raised my head to look at her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I would have panicked had I not seen the happiness that danced in them as well.

"Anthony?" she whispered.

"I'll always love you, my Marie." I whispered before I kissed her for the first time in nearly century.

**A/N: Wow, I almost couldn't think of a good way to end it when my cousin came and showed me her favorite lullaby on Youtube, so I don't own the song. The song is "Marie's lullaby" from a movie called "Paulie" it's about a parrot who can talk and think like a human. It seemed appropriate to me so I put it the story. **

**Thanks again to all who have waited patiently for me. Please leave reviews and Happy Holidays! **

**Till next time! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how many times I asked Santa for it :(**

EPOV

Our kiss didn't last long before there was a roar and banging on my shield. I looked up to see Rafael using his magic to try to break the shield to no success.

"Um… Edward?" Bella asked, I looked down and saw her flushed face. "Can you let me up?" she asked getting redder. I couldn't really blame her seeing our position.

"How did you break my spell?" Raphael demanded. "Even in your past life you couldn't break the spell until one of you died."

"Yes, do explain why it is so different this time?" Asked a young voice from the sidelines, I turned to see a young woman who looks like a blue eyed Bella, leaning against a tree that no longer contained my siblings.

"Adrianna, trying to play with the big kids now?" Raphael sneered. Adrianna scowled at her brother before pushing herself off the tree.

"Shut up before I make you." She retorted bringing out a double bladed staff. "Wao, that's not very lady, right Prince Anthony?" mocked Raphael. She turned her attention to me. For a moment I could see love and adoration but the moment she saw Bella it disappeared and was replaced with dark hatred.

"You know for once I'm actually contemplating working with you." She told her brother while glaring at Bella. "That might not be such a bad idea," Raphael retorted after trying one more time to break my barrier.

I moved Bella behind me and she didn't argue. The wolves moved to stand beside us, as did my siblings and my old friends, the Fortunate Five.

"Even with all of you combined you wouldn't be a match to us with the Blue moon in position." Smirked Raphael. As if to back him up the moon glowed even more brightly and I could feel their power increasing. Alice suddenly moved back and caught Bella who had lost consciousness.

'_She used too much power, she's reached her limit.'_ Alice explained holding Bella. What is she talking about an Angel's power is unlimited, even a Black Angel's. The only way for her to have a limit is if….

I looked at Alice questionably,_ 'She was going to tell you before you guys got separated but she never had the chance.'_ Alice explained in her mind.

I was going to say something but was interrupted by Bella's sudden screaming. Alice whipped out her cellphone and quickly called Carlisle to come get Bella, "Bring Esme with you too." She said after a pause. I saw in her head that Bella would put up a fight if Esme wasn't there to calm her down.

After reassuring them that the newborns would be fine if they bring them with them she hung up and tried to quiet down Bella.

Raphael and Adrianna were still trying to break my barrier but I kept strong along with a strange power surge, the reason it was strange is because I have no Sea blood in my heritage, none what so ever. So I wouldn't be affected by the moon so where was this strange power surge coming from?

Carlisle and Esme appeared, their newborns were in animal forms hanging on by the shoulders. They were going to take her back to the base, Bella struggled until Esme talked to her and calmed her down. "Sweet heart, please we need to get you help." She said while lightly holding Bella's shoulders. "Think what might happen if you don't."

Unfortunately, I was distracted by them that I couldn't reinforce my barrier when a combined attack hit it. "Rose! Carlisle!" Alice yelled, grabbing hold of Jaspers hand. Rosalie grabbed onto Emmett's hand and took Jasper's other hand, while Carlisle took Esme and Alice's other hand. They pushed me back to be next to Bella who was no longer screaming but still seemed in pain.

There was a bright flash, that even I had to look away from. When I looked back Raphael's scepter was on the ground with him holding his bleeding hand that possessed it. Adrianna was on the ground face down, her double bladed staff in half on the ground.

"How?" he grounded out painfully. "That attack was enough to kill the entire Volturi coven." Adrianna clarified lifting her head from the ground, "How did you block it much less reflect it?"

"You really don't pay much attention, do you?" said a very familiar voice.

The sound of loud roaring echoed in the skies before a giant lion and tiger bounced out of the trees. Two small figures climbed down the felines before standing behind Alice.

"I told you before that the Earth Prince is protected by powers similar to the Heaven Stars." Bree retorted. "The explanation is because it's true, the Cullen's are going to be leaders of their respected groups."

"Alice, is actually the leader of the Destiny clan, the clan of psychics and prophets." Her outfit turned into a white robe a simple short white dress with white knee high boots. "Jasper, is a candidate to lead the Sky dragons," **(I decided to just tell the references at the end, since I'm too lazy to fully describe their clothing in detail.) **"Emmett is the challenger for the Earth Dragons, Rosalie is chosen to be the next head advisor to the future Earth King, the same with Dr. Cullen but with the Sky Queen, and last but not least according to what Selena and Demi have told me Esme is most likely going to be the next leader of the Healers and Breeders."

"Ironically enough the Cullen clan are the Heaven stars, the ones put in charge to take care of the balance between our world and the human world." Cyan said, standing behind his sister. "They have the same amount of magic as the Black Angels if not more when they are all combined."

**A/N: I decided to end this chapter here. I'm sorry if I'm taking a long time but know that It's coming to an end I seem to be getting writer's block. I will try to end it all in about two chapters then I will concentrate on my other story, 'Twisted Love'. Please leave your reviews and comments, it gives me strength to keep writing.**

***** I will post up the outfit links on my bio so check it out.*****

**Till next time! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just play the master puppeteer with the characters.**

**A/N: This chapter will be just third person, I couldn't decide on who's POV to do so it's going to be from a third person's perspective.**

The Sea siblings stare at the Cullens and tried to think of way to get passed them to their intentional targets. The brother for the power he believes should belong to him and the sister for the object of her obsession since the beginning. They knew that they had to be careful, the Heaven stars, whether in knowledge of it or not, are the most difficult to beat. The Black Angels have the most chance of it but with them on their side it's practically impossible.

The wolves growled as if to express that they were still there, but Adrianna couldn't care less.  
She wanted to get rid of the reincarnation of the woman that destroyed her life. She motioned for the red headed woman leech that came with her to come forward, along with more of her army.

They charged forward, attacking the wolves. The Cullens and the Fortunate Five tried to help them. Adrianna and her brother took the chance to attack. They flew towards Bella and Edward, who were on the floor with the former in the latter's arms, both distracted.

Just when they were about to hit two new swords got in the way. There standing between the Sea siblings and their objectives were Wyatt of the Sky Dragons and Sam of the Earth Dragons. They smirked at the Sea siblings and send them back.

"Take the Sky Princess to the base we'll take care of things here." Sam said.

"How did you get here?" Raphael growled.

"I brought them, along with more help." Regina said coming out of the trees in her human form, followed by the Rose Sisters.

"She told us the whole story, and we won't allow you to continue this crime. Release our grandmother at once!" Angie yelled, her sisters beside her. The roses in all of their hair were glowing in different colors.

Edward carried Bella and took off to the base. The rest of his family followed along with Cornelius, while the rest stayed behind to take down the newborns and keeping the siblings at bay. He ran through the doors which automatically opened for him.

He took her to the double doors just as she started screaming again. Demi and Selena appeared with a gurney. They placed their glowing hands in each of Bella's wrist. "It's happening, let's get her to the emergency room." they yelled rushing Bella off. They went to another double doors were the rest stopped. Edward rushed in wanting to be with Bella. A second later the doors were opened and Selena came out. "We need you to come help us." She said grabbing Carlisle's and Esme's hands and rushed back inside.

"What's happening?" "What's wrong with Bella?" Emmett and Rosalie asked. Alice and Jasper were calmly sitting on the leather couch right beside the double that contained Bella who was still screaming.

"Want to know?" Alice asked standing up. Emmett and Rosalie just stared at her as if it was the most obvious thing. She walked down the hallway, Emmett and Rosalie followed, as did Jasper though he knew what was happening to Bella.

Alice made a turn and walked up the stairs, at the end there was a door. She opened it and went in, the rest right behind. Bella's screams were louder, Alice walked up to the glass wall that was actually a window. "That is what's going on." Alice said pointing down the window. Emmett and Rosalie looked down and saw what looked like an emergency room from the doctor show _'House'._

"No way." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the clearing. Sam and Wyatt were slightly struggling to keep the Sea siblings at bay without damaging the bodies.

"This is getting us nowhere." Sam whispered panting as she deflected another attack.

"Too bad the Rose sisters can't help us." He said taking a swift look towards the four sisters who were currently helping the wolves take down the vampires that have suddenly surged.

The older sisters Anna and Angie were trying to catch the red headed vampire female who seemed to be the leader. Ellie and Rosie were having fun immobilizing the vampires for the wolves to destroy, acting as bait by scratching their hands on Rosie's vines. **(She can make vines and roses grow from any ground, a great asset for her sisters.)**

The Fortunate Four were in the forest to cut off any vampire that might have run after the Prince and Princess.

Anyway back to the story….

"What's wrong Samantha? Can't muster the courage to use your full force on this body?" the Sea king taunted. Sam tightened her grip on her sword. She fought the urge to pummel the man to an unrecognizable pulp. She always did have anger issues.

"Oh, the baby dragon can't bite?" Adrianna asked, her voice viciously taunting. Sam's hair was ignited in dark red flames, her mask almost consumed by them.

"Sam, calm down. They're baiting you." Wyatt said, and she knew that but couldn't fully control her anger.

She knew fully well why she couldn't hurt Raphael's body, she loved him with all her heart. If it wasn't for him she would have stayed as a weakling that is constantly teased and picked on. Her father wasn't the previous Dragon leader like Jasper and Wyatt's father, she wasn't trained since early childhood to be a fighter. Her parents were common angels and she wasn't ashamed of it. She loves her parents the only reason she joined the Earth Dragons was because of Raphael. And now engaging in real fight with him even if it wasn't really him, was frustrating and heartbreaking.

"Let's go." She growled activating her sword. Even if it hurts her she has to take down Raphael. Something told her that that is what he wanted. To be stopped before he causes anymore damage.

She attacked with full force backing the Earth King to the trees. "I am not afraid of anything. Not even fighting you in that vessel." She grounded out as he struggled against her.

Wyatt took the opportunity of Sam's sudden attack to surprise Adrianna. He flew to the skies silently and quickly, when she looked back and found him gone she looked surprised only to sense a strong aura from the sky. She looked up to see him using his Dragon's dance attack. And unfortunately she couldn't dodge it.

She was surrounded in swirls of white and blues of many shades. She screamed in agony as the swirls slashed at her soul. When it subsided she fell to the ground, the body untouched but her soul in pain.

Adrianna grounded her teeth in an attempt to not let a sob of pain out. _The boy is going to pay_, she thought standing up weakly. She wobbled but stood, Wyatt was looking at her impassively.

However he was panicking on the inside, no had ever recovered the Dragon's dance attack so quickly. Adrianna might be an old vengeful soul but she shouldn't be recovering this fast, could the blue moon have that much effect on them?

Adrianna focused her power into her double bladed staff. Dark purple flames appeared as she smiled evilly at Wyatt. "It's time for you to see true power, brat." She said charging forward. She slashed at him, only his years of training were able to help him avoid a direct hit. She cut him slightly in his arm, but the flames started burning his skin. He clutched it and tried to put out the flames to no avail.

"It's no use, this is Lucina's most feared special attack. The flames have the ability to slowly and painfully break down the tissue around it. Since it's inside your wound it will slowly kill you from the inside out." Adrianna said charging again, this time he dodged it completely, but barely.

Wyatt fell to the ground in pain. He could feel the burning of his tissue accelerating. Adrianna stood above him her staff in both hands as she pointed one of the blades to Wyatt's body.

"No one makes a fool out of me, you little brat." She sneered as she plunged her staff down to finish him off before heading towards her next target.

Her expression dropped when her blade collided with another very familiar blade. Before she could react she was kicked so hard she crashed into the trees next to her brother.

Wyatt was writhing in pain when he felt someone dig their fingers into his wound. He gasped in pain before a soothing cool feeling overcame his previously burning arm.

"You really need more training and study sessions if you were taken down so easily," said the person who saved him. Wyatt opened his eyes to see his savior, Princess Isabella looking at him with a worry expression.

There was something different about her, or more accurately not different, as before he felt she seemed odd for some reason. Now she seemed to be glowing.

"Argh!" screamed Adrianna as she charged again aiming to strike at Bella.

Before she managed to get within a feet to Bella, Adrianna was struck with a dark Green flamed arrow. Again the physical body was not harmed but the soul inside was wounded.

She looked up and what she saw broke her heart once more. Her beloved Earth Prince was in front of the Sky Princess in a protective manner, bow ready to release another arrow straight at her.

She knew she was outmatched with her brother incapacitated by the Earth Dragon so she did the only thing that came to mind. Adrianna quickly threw her staff and imbedded Sam squarely in the back. Sam fell to the ground without a cry and started writhing as the flames were still on the blades. Kyo, her dragon phased from his weapon form into his dragon form and covered Sam's body as if protecting it and started glowing.

"You truly are the living embodiment of a backstabber aren't you sister?" Raphael asked as he moved towards the center of the clearing. He stood beside his sister, facing the Black winged duo.

Wyatt was handed over to his brother before Bella reactivated her sword, the power emanating from it was far more stronger than before. "You truly are cowards scheming, lying and fighting without honor," she looked at Sam and Kyo who were both shaking from the flames.

The wolves reappeared taking positions around them in the field. "Oh, the puppies are here," The Sea's teased laughing.

Bella and Edward to the chance to shoot. The Sea's dodged it, "For being the best fighters in history you guys sure do have crummy aim." Adrianna commented, laughing along with her brother.

"The flames weren't for you." Bella reply smirking.

The flame arrows hit and here absorbed by Jacob who was behind the Sea's. Black beams then shot out, one towards Quill and the other towards Sam. Both absorbed it before shooting to the last wolf, Embry.

Once the circle was completed a black portal appeared at the center. It pulled everything in.

"What is this?" Adrianna demanded clawing at the ground trying not to be pulled in. Raphael was holding on to his scepter which he embedded into the ground.

"'The Gateway to Hell', an extra ability these shape-shifters were given, when we gave them their powers," Edward explained as he and Bella stood there unaffected the pull.

It was originally only Taha Aki's power when he asked for our help. But when he fathered children, more importantly it was broken off into pieces, each of them is a direct descendant from him, even Embry, who does come from a different tribe, but if you know according to the legend Taha Aki didn't stay in the Quilette tribe forever.

Bella got out of the circle while Edward moved towards Raphael. "What are you doing?" Raphael demanded. Adrianna tried to grab hold of Edward as he got closer but he avoided her grasp.

"Making sure you don't ever come back, plus we can't let you take these bodies." Edward said as he grabbed hold of the scepter and pulled it out. Adrianna figuring out what he meant turned to see Bella holding her weapon.

"No, stop it!" she yelled but too late. Bella snapped the double bladed staff in two. Edward did the same with the scepter. When they broke there was a moment of silence before dark sea green flames exploded out of the broken weapons and covered the possessed bodies. Both screamed and fainted as the flames were pulled towards the dark portal, but the ghostly screams continued. From the flames two figures were formed to show an older man and a young woman screaming and clawing uselessly at the ground as they were pulled into hell.

A/N: I am so sorry for the really late update, but this story is getting harder to write now that it's almost finished. Just two more chapters and the epilogue and then it will be finished. Please write reviews and tell me if you want me to explain anything or if made spelling errors. Also before I forget, the reason to Bella's condition and the secret she has been keeping, besides Edward's location, will be explained in the next chapter.

Till next time! :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I just play the master puppeteer with the characters.**

**BPOV**

As soon as it finally sunk in that they were truly gone I screamed in joy and flew to the skies, happy to finally be able to fly freely. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and turned me to face them. Edward, he smiled that crooked smile that always made me forget to keep my wings beating to keep me in the air.

He laughed as he kept hold of me, I of course blushed like I only did when I'm around him.

We went back down remembering that there were injured that needed attention. I headed straight to Sam seeing that my cousins were taking care of grandmother. Sam was still convulsing but it seemed a bit more violent. Kyo was growling and roaring as he tried to help his master.

"Kyo, stand down we need to help Sam." Edward ordered when Kyo tried to bite us when we tried to touch Sam. Kyo seemed uncertain for a moment but phased into his human form, an teenage young man with light brown hair that had silver and gold highlights in them. His eyes were the same piercing gold brown that Sam had.

"Please help her," he begged fisting his hands and shaking. I looked over her wound, "It deep, we can stop the flames from destroying her flesh further but we have to take her back to the base to heal what's been damaged." Edward explained to Kyo as I did just that, I used my flames to neutralize grandmother's, in result stopping the burning and giving the victim a cooling feeling.

Sam convulsed one last time before sighing in relief and went still. Kyo turned to his Dragon form once again and motioned for us to put her on his back, but we were worried of the possibility of Sam falling off in her unconscious state.

"I'll go with her." Said a voice. We turned to see a pretty beat up and unintentionally forgotten, Raphael trudging up to us. Kyo looked at him and for a second I thought was he was going to attack him but only grabbed him by his collar with his teeth, like a mother cat with her kitten, and placed him on his back. Edward then hoisted Sam to sit in front of Raphael and against Kyo's neck.

We took off flying on either side in case they fall off. **(A.N: Kyo flies like Rayquaza, doesn't look like it just flies like it.)** We reached the base with only small trouble, a few more of the newborns were still around in the forest, but luckily Edward beat them in seconds.

Sam was easily treated by Demi while Selena looked over Raphael's injuries. He didn't have many just a few scratches and sprained wrist and ankle.

Kyo was by Sam's side the whole time, stayed out of the way but still close to his master.

I was about to go to one of the separate rooms when I was hugged from behind. I knew that it wasn't Edward since these arms were lower and smaller.

I turned and saw my grandmother looking at me with love and admiration in her eyes. "You are such a good girl. I'm sorry for everything that jealous spirit said, you know that I love you despite you being a Black Angel right?" she asked her small figure leaning against me heavily, it was obvious she was exhausted.

"I never doubted your love Nana." I said hugging her tightly. "Neither did I." said another voice joining in the hug. I laughed quietly as I let Yuki hug her true beloved master.

Suddenly a sharp cry came from the room I was going into. I wasted no time and headed in not bothering to close the door behind me. In the room there were three crystal cradles, each lightly glowing in different colors. The one on the far left was dark purple, the one on the far right was bronze, and the one in the middle of the two, where the crying was coming from, was golden yellow.

I went to the crying newborn and pulled her into my arms, "Shh, shh, there, there now what's wrong, my little one?" I whispered to her as I bounced her in my arms, smiling as she quieted a little when she saw me.

"Bella?" I turned to see my family standing by the door staring, not knowing whether to come in or not. That is until Grandmother entered with Yuki on her shoulder, in her dove form. She walked to the rocking chair sat down and looked at me expectedly with her arms out.

I chuckled but handed my daughter to her. She handled her like she was the most delicate thing in the world. "Hey there, sweetie, I'm your Great-Grandma. You are so adorable almost more than your parents when they were born and trust me they had everyone wrapped around their chubby fingers." She said chuckling when I made a face at her statement.

Suddenly there were multiple thuds. Apparently my cousins had fainted at what my grandmother had just said.

When they finally came to, my other two babies had woken up and were being dotted upon by their new extensive family.

"Princess, wha-whe- how did this happen?" Anna asked forgetting to call me by name.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other so much they- " Emmett started clearly amused by my cousins' reactions.

"We know that part!" Rosie said, she then started blushing at what she said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Princess, they're…?" Anna pointed between me and the babies. I nodded smiling as I was handed my little boy who was getting tired.

"Then who's?" I looked at Edward lovingly happy to finally have what I've always wanted in every life, but unfortunately never got.

"By the way they are legitimate. we are and have been married for nearly a century." Edward said, carrying the girls.

"Wait, WHAT?" "MARRIED?" "SINCE WHEN?" "Can I hold one?"

Luckily for them my babies didn't cry at their yelling, except for Ellie who asked in a monotone voice and soft expression, sitting beside me. I let her hold my youngest girl who was still hyper and awake.

"What are their names?" Grandmother asked, still holding the same baby.

"His name is Ethan he's the oldest." I said putting my little Ethan back in his cradle. "This is little Evelyn," pointing to the one Ellie was carrying, she looked at me and smiled at me extending her little hands to me.

I carried her smiling as she started to doze off so adorably. I then turned to my middle child. "And that is Louisa," Grandmother looked at me immediately, "You mean…" she trailed off, not knowing whether to continue or not. She looked at Louisa probably finally noticing that she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the only one. Ethan had my brown hair but Edward's old rich green eyes, and Evelyn had dark bronze hair with dark hazel eyes.

"Yes, this is Louisa, the reincarnation of my sister Sara."

**A.N.: Yay! Cliffhanger, you finally know the secret Cornelius has kept from Bella and why he was very protective of her while pregnant. And yes, Bella did get secretly married to Edward years ago, of course her grandparents knew and Edward's parents knew they were the witnesses. They may be Black Angels but still very traditional. **

**Please leave a review, now that I'm almost finished I'm losing energy to finish this.**

**Till next time! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just like being the puppet master.**

**BPOV**

The room was silent as my family processed the information. Multiple thuds were heard again, but it wasn't my cousins this time. The sound came from outside the room, when I went to see I laughed again. My brothers were both on the ground passed out with Demi and Selena trying to revive them. **(A/N: If no one has guessed it yet, Demi and Selena are the girls Nicholas and Christian are in love with. And were held hostage by Adrianna, when she possessed Lucina's body, to control them.)**

"It seems everyone is fainting today." Edward said.

"I bet $200 that the first thing they'll spout on about when they wake up is how you ruined their baby sister." I said as I watched Selena trying smelling salts to wake my brother's up.

"I'll take that bet." Emmett said, as he moved to try to see if my brothers will wake up soon.

It took a while but my brother's eventually woke up. They were momentarily distracted when they saw Selena and Demi but as expected, they caught sight of Edward and I and immediately started their tyrant.

They were half way done, **(I'm sorry but I can't think of what to say here without it being unoriginal and overdone, so what they say is up to your imagination.) **when I decided to tell them the truth.

Like our cousins they were skeptical. Apparently they would have noticed if I ever ran away to get married.

"She didn't run away to get married in secret," Grandmother said rocking on the rocking chair. "If she did the marriage wouldn't be legit."

"But for the wedding to be legit there would have had to have been at least two people from the royal families to act as witnesses, right?" Carlisle asked, truly curious.

"That is correct, and because both Edward and Bella were the Prince and Princess of their kingdoms, they needed witnesses from both Kingdoms." Grandmother explained. Now that she wasn't possessed she was actually nice and civil with the Cullens.

"It's usually a big event when Royal members get married, like for humans. But their wedding only had seven people there besides the clergy and obviously the bride and groom." She went on her eyes had the same faraway look Alice gets when she has a vision.

"It was by The Crystal Lake, very beautiful and original, for a Royal wedding anyway…" she rambled on not noticing my grandfather being carried in by Mike and Kim. They hugged me before sitting down, curious about my elusive wedding. She went on about my dress which I asked Cyan to make for me without him knowing it was for my wedding. She talked about the crystal arch made from the stones near the lake, they were shaped like flowers and stars.

By the time she was done she was in Grandfather's embrace, my little Louisa was comfortably sleeping in my arms.

"Ok, that sounds like a beautiful wedding," Christian said, Selena was in his arms too, the same with Nicholas and Demi. "But would you mind explaining how you were pregnant for almost a century."

"Well, I got pregnant after marriage, obviously, but I never got the chance to tell Edward because we had to be separated." I started, Edward pulled my into his embrace and rested his head on my shoulder, silently telling me that he's here now. "Mother tried to suppress my memories but I over powered her. When I remembered again, it was about the same time as Grandmother got possessed and I knew that I had to protect my children." I looked at them and remembered how worried I was for not mine but their safety.

"So I used an old spell I remembered from one of past lives. A spell from the dark days, when _we_ were still feared and hunted down." Edward held me tighter to him. I know the memories of those lives is something we don't want to remember but that is our curse. "I one of my past lives I was also pregnant and I also feared for my unborn child's safety so I created a spell that would have hidden and protected my child even if I was far into the pregnancy. However I was killed before the said child was born."

The room was quiet for a moment no one knowing what to say. I felt the pain in my heart as I remembered that, it's not as overwhelming as it was in my other lives after that one. The silence finally broken by numerous yawns mine being one of them. Seems we had forgotten that some of us needed some sleep especially after last night's, I guess since it's already 3 in the morning, ordeal.

We all decided to go home to sleep. Michael and Kim carried our Grandparents home to the angel world to try to save grandfather there. The Rose sisters bide a peaceful goodbye as well before going home, promising to get in touch with our parents to inform them that the danger is over.

Edward carried me, to as of now is our, home since I was tired. Ross and Regina carried Ethan and Evelyn in their bassinets, being very careful not to jostle them too much. Louisa was of course being carried by Cornelius, he hadn't let her go ever since I let him carry her. I hope he realizes that he would need to let her go eventually. She's my daughter and I would appreciate not having to fight him to hold her.

I fell asleep on the way, dreaming of when I first met Edward in all of our lives skipping over the dark parts, just the sweet and warm feeling of first love.

~~~~~WEEKS LATER~~~~~~

Life couldn't be any better. My children were all happy and safe. A few days ago we ran into the shape-shifters again. They wanted to 'officially' greet the reincarnation of the ones who granted their tribe with the gift to help protect their tribe, even if one of us was more of a vampire now, and also to greet our newest additions to the family.

It ended on a dramatic note when their newest pack members imprinted. The siblings Seth and Leah Clearwater had imprinted on Evelyn and Ethan.** (A/N: I wanted to mention them since they are my top two favorite shape-shifters.) ** I was surprised that my children had found their mates so fast, but still a little sad. Don't get me wrong I want my babies to be happy, and I know that their mates will make them happy, I might hurt them if they don't, but I feel like my babies are being taken away when I just got them.

Edward of course reminded me that even if they have their mates that our babies still love us and still have to stay with us until they are able to protect themselves. It did cheer me up, plus I could see a practical transformation on Leah. When she came she had a scowl on her otherwise pretty face, and that disappeared when she saw Ethan.

Now she and Seth come almost daily to be with their imprints. Leah and Rosalie had bonded over their love for tuning engines, which Leah had learned from her dad. (Yes, Harry is still alive in my story). Seth of course became friends with Emmett and Jasper loving to play video games when Eve, as he calls her, takes her naps.

Emmett also is keeping up with his training but now Edward is teaching him. They do argue from time to time but I can see that Emmett learns faster from Edward then he did from me. Sam calls from time to time to check up on his process and always ends up happy to know that he's getting better.

Grandfather is also much better, he recovered quickly under Grandmother's watchful eye. They are now traveling the human world with Kim and Michael who are also happy to see the human world.

So all in all my life has turned out great. I have my soulmate back. We have three healthy and happy children, and three future sons and daughter-in-laws. Alice told me she always knew it was going to end like this, it was fate. A Winged Fate.

A/N: Yay! I'm done. Thank you to all who have stayed with me since the beginning. I know that I haven't always stayed on a schedule so thanks for keeping up with me through my writer blocks and slumps. Please leave a review and tell me what you want me to add in the epilogue.

Till next time! :)


	45. Chapter 45

EPOV

I watched silently as my daughters were cuddled up to my Bella as she sang to them. The same song she sang for me, the same song that led me to her almost a year ago in the forest.

_The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It was a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
Now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
Where the paradise of the seven seas lies._

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
Can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
For the shining future  
To the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
For the shining future.

I was too entranced by her voice playing the melody in my head over and over that I didn't notice she was finished and tucked Eve and Louisa in until she lightly kissed my cheek. I smiled and turned to kiss her directly on her lips.

Our life has been rather quiet since we cleared up the whole Sea spirits conflict. Bella was officially crowned as the Queen of the Sky kingdom and I, once I proved that I was the real me, was crowned the King of the Earth Kingdom. We decided not to merge the two kingdoms just kept them separate so Evelyn and Ethan wouldn't have to fight. Louisa has made it clear that she doesn't want to rule so she leaving it all to her older siblings while she travels with Cornelius.

According to Bella, Sara was going to do the same thing after she and Cornelius got married. Louisa does remember her life as Sara but still choses to stay with us and grow at a mortal speed. Which made Bella ecstatic, knowing that even though she is not her sister any more she is still the same kind soul that never feared her nature.

Eve and Ethan also chose to grow up in mortal speed but do take their training seriously. Seth and Leah are also training in order to defend themselves and be seen worthy in the eyes of the Elders. Not that we care whether they are of pure blood decent or if they have angel magic in them, but we know that our world is not ready for so much change in little time. They just accepted Blood Angels as King and Queen, we don't want to overwhelm them to much as of yet. We'll let our kids handle their change, but that doesn't mean we won't help them if we could.

Rosalie and Esme have been appointed as the new Care Taker and Head Healer for familiars. Rosalie would be in charge of taking care of the new born familiars that have no master, she absolutely loves it since she is able to be a surrogate mother for many newborns even if it is for a short while, plus she has Lilith so she doesn't feel deprived once the familiars find their masters. Esme is in charge of healing familiars who were hurt or sick, and nursing them back to health which she loves as well because she can mother the familiars and meet all kind of people.

Bella chose Carlisle as her official advisor, seeing that he is very compassionate and rational as her when it comes to making decisions on the welfare of others. Carlisle is honored and loves the opportunity to be able to learn so much with this new position. He still works at the hospital but now with a little help of Angel magic we are able to fool the humans to think we are aging and are able to stay longer.

Sam and Wyatt both had the battle that they wanted. Jasper is now the official leader of the Sky Dragons, which wasn't refuted by anyone seeing as they still respect him. Emmett became leader of the Earth Dragons. Barely, considering that Sam had centuries of practice and skill while he only had half a decade before he wanted to fight her. So Sam's wish to no longer be leader came true.

Surprisingly her other wish came true in an unexpected way. Raphael, who is now trying to rebuild his kingdom with no malicious intents, had asked her to marry her. He, apparently, was going to ask her while she was still the Earth Dragon leader, having no fear of her status, but the First Sea King possessed him before he had the chance.

Their wedding is next Spring in the rebuilt Sea Kingdom's Chapel, which in Bella's and mine opinion looks and feels much better than the original.

We did meet the Volturi but surprisingly they were already aware of angels and another world. They weren't malicious since it turned out that in one of Bella's previous lives she saved Caius from a werewolf attack. They promised to keep it a secret of our existence if we help keep the vampire society in order. It was fair enough since we were going to do that anyway.

We do go to the Angel world from time to time, and when we do we make sure to always visit our Crystal Lake meadow, but we decided to live in the human world. As long as we have no important paper work or meetings with the nobles or elders, we are able to live comfortably in with our family. Nothing would ever harm us and pity the fools who try, because with the King and Queen of the Angel Kingdoms and the Heaven Stars combined nothing would ever stand a chance.

**A/N: I know this isn't a great chapter, but in my feeble defense I am not good at writing endings since I always want to change it every five seconds. I wanted to write more, give more lines, but I also wanted to finish this so I could concentrate on my other story **_**Twisted Love**_**. **

**Please leave a review and tell me if I missed anything that you wanted me to bring light to. Also, I've been thinking of writing on Bella and Edward's life from when they met to their separation, tell me if you think I should.**

**Well this is goodbye to this story, thanks to all who have stayed with me so far, and for your words of encouragement. Hopefully my next story will be better.**

**Till next time! ;)**


End file.
